Só queria ter dito que te amo
by Pink Potter
Summary: TERMINADA!“Azar? Não! Azar deve ser pouco, eu devo ter sido amaldiçoada, isso sim, o que fiz pra merecer isso? Será que já não é ruim o bastante amar meu melhor amigo,ele ainda tem que namorar justamente minha melhor amiga?”. Depois de algum tempo
1. O amor da minha vida

**1) O amor da minha vida ******

**Harry, Hermione e Rony estavam em seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts. O ano estava sendo difícil, a pressão dos N.I.E.Ms e ainda a presença constante de Vodemort. Ele não estava dando sossego, armava ataques direto e muitos trouxas e bruxos já haviam morrido. Harry preocupava-se com aquela situação, mas nada podia fazer. Dumbledore não permitia que ele saísse de Hogwarts, pois achava que Harry ainda não estava pronto para enfrentar o Lord das Trevas. ******

**As únicas alegrias que Harry tinha eram seus amigos. Rony que desde o sexto ano namorava uma garota da Corvinal não passava mais tanto tempo com Harry, mas continuava sendo seu melhor amigo. Foi por causa do namoro de Rony que Hermione e Harry se aproximaram ainda mais. Agora só tinham um ao outro, já que boa parte do tempo Rony passava com Vivian. ******

**Foi ai que tudo começou. É nesse momento que Hermione descobre estar amando Harry. E naquele dia frio, enquanto passeavam pelos jardins encobertos de neve, quando ele tropeça numa pedra e ao cair puxa Hermione que fica sobre ele que ela tem certeza. Seus olhos penetraram naqueles olhos verdes e seu coração bateu mais forte. Sentiu todo calor que vinha dele e então se beijaram. Sim, deram o beijo mais apaixonado que alguém poderia dar, e foi nesse dia que ela teve certeza que queria ficar com ele pra sempre e que o amava. Mas ela não disse isso a ele, e esse foi seu erro. ******

**Deixaram os dias irem passando e não tocaram mais no assunto. Ela não conseguia dizer que o amava intensamente e devido ao silencio dele convenceu-se que não era correspondida. Será que aquele beijo fora um erro? Será que não significou nada para ele? Hermione se perguntava e cada vez que olhava pra Harry sua duvida aumentava. Por que ele não dizia nada? Por que não se declarava? ******

**E assim foram passando os seus dias. Aquele seria o ano último deles juntos e poderiam não se ver mais. Talvez fosse melhor assim, talvez a distância fizesse com que ela esquecesse aquele sentimento que durante menos de cinco minutos num dia qualquer de inverno pareceu tão verdadeiro. Triste a ilusão de se sentir amado quando não se é. Hermione, no entanto tentava ser o mais normal possível com Harry, no entanto aquela proximidade toda, que tempos atrás fora a causadora daquele amor não mais existia. Ela tentava continuar ao lado dele, mas isso machucava, então sempre que podia o evitava. ******

**Mas não era só Hermione que sofria. Harry também estava confuso com o que aconteceu, mas diferente dela ele ainda não entendia o que era aquele sentimento, então preferiu esperar antes de tomar qualquer atitude que pudesse se arrepender depois. Ele também passava os dias pensando, mas diferente dela, ele não a evitava. Na verdade ele queria sempre estar ao lado dela, talvez isso aumentasse ainda mais a confusão em seu coração. ******

**Certa noite, durante o jantar Dumbledore avisa que naquele ano teriam um baile para os formandos. Todos poderiam participar e a festa ocorreria na noite em que se encerrariam os testes dos N.I.E.Ms. ******

**Quando o aviso foi dado Harry imediatamente olhou para Hermione. Eles nada disseram apenas sorriram. Este ano Harry já sabia quem convidaria. Quando pensou imediatamente em Hermione como par para o baile entendeu tudo. Ele a amava e queria tê-la para sempre ao seu lado. Faltava um mês para o baile e Harry preferiu esperar um pouco antes de convidar a amiga. Talvez isso custasse perder a oportunidade de tê-la como par, pois Hermione agora era uma garota bastante popular, mas talvez a espera por uma oportunidade perfeita confirmasse suas hipóteses ao ver Hermione rejeitar diversos convites para o baile. ******

**Por outro lado, aquela espera já estava angustiando Hermione. Ela sabia que Harry ainda não tinha convidado ninguém, mas isso não significaria que ele fosse convidá-la. Ela já tinha recusado vários convites e poderia acabar sem par para o baile. Hermione dispensava todos os garotos, mas aquele que foi mais difícil dizer não foi Draco Malfoy. Uma parte dela ficou surpresa com o convite, outra, no entanto confirmou que aqueles olhares de Malfoy durante o ano que se passava não eram apenas sua imaginação. Desde a morte do pai, Draco mostrava-se diferente, não insultava ou provocava mais a garota. A mudança do comportamento dele fez com que ela reparasse mais nele. Ele era um garoto muito bonito e muito popular com as garotas. Não que ela gostasse dele, mas ela não podia negar que sentia certa atração por ele. Atração! Apenas isso, ela tentava convencer-se disso quando certa vez se imaginou beijando Malfoy, mas isso foi antes de perceber que amava Harry. A partir de então teve certeza de que o que sentia por Malfoy era apenas uma atração física, nada mais. ******

**Entretanto, quando surgiu o convite seu coração não pôde deixar de bater mais forte. Imaginou-se imediatamente com Malfoy no baile. Formariam um belo casal, com certeza, mas então Harry veio a sua mente. Sim, esperava o convite daquele que ela amava, não se deixaria levar por uma atração. Rejeitou o convite, mas ele não deixou de provocá-la. Com aquele sorriso maroto nos lábios, mesmo depois de ter ouvido um não, foi até ela e sussurrou no seu ouvido, provocando um arrepio pelo corpo dela: "Eu não desistirei tão fácil". Ele então saiu e a deixou sozinha. Por que Harry demorava tanto? Se ele já tivesse convidado-a antes nada daquilo aconteceria. Hermione pensava enquanto ia em direção ao salão principal para o jantar. Chegando lá viu seus amigos e foi até eles. Sentou-se ao lado de Rony, em frente a Harry. Ela o fitava. Será que ele conseguiria entender a urgência daquele olhar? ******

** Ei, Mione, você não vai comer não? – perguntou Rony, pois ela não tocava na comida. Hermione teve vontade de espancar Rony. Como pode atrapalhá-la naquela tentativa de se comunicar mentalmente com Harry! "Já estou ficando até louca!", pensou sozinha, depois de perceber que não conseguiria nada tentando fazer Harry entender que ele tinha que convidá-la urgentemente. ******

** Vou – ela então começou a comer. Rony olhou pra Harry e fez uma cara como se quisesse dizer "Mulheres, quem entende!". Isso Harry compreendeu, pois já vira o amigo fazer aquela cara milhares de vezes quando ele estava com a namorada, e esta dizia ou fazia algo que na opinião dele era incompreensível para os homens. ******

**Agora era Harry que observava Hermione. Quando poderia convidá-la para o baile? O tempo já estava se esgotando e correria o risco dela aceitar um dos convites que lhe faziam. Agora faltavam apenas duas semanas para o baile e Harry decidiu que faria isso naquele fim de semana. Convidaria a garota para o baile e no dia do baile a pediria em namoro. Ele já estava com tudo organizado, não via a hora de beijá-la novamente e dizer que a amava. Será que ela aceitaria? Apesar das duvidas Harry achava que já estava mais que na hora dele começar a arriscar. ******

**Terminado o jantar Hermione decidiu ir logo para seu dormitório. Quando chegou encontrou Gina que não parecia muito feliz. Ela entao se dirigiu a amiga e perguntou o que acontecia. ******

** Há algo errado Gina? – perguntou sentando-se ao lado da garota. ******

** Não, Mione. Está tudo bem. – Gina respondeu, no entanto Hermione parecia não acreditar. Conhecia muito bem a garota, eram grandes amigas, com certeza tinha algo errado. ******

** Você brigou com o Simas foi? – ela perguntou, geralmente quando a amiga estava assim era porque tinha brigado com o namorado. Gina então não agüentou e começou a chorar. ******

** Ele terminou comigo Mione – Hermione abraçou a amiga. ******

** Oh, amiga, não fica assim. O que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupada. Simas e Gina se davam muito bem, não entendia porque terminariam de uma hora para outra. Gina, no entanto preferiu não contar o motivo. ******

** Prefiro não falar sobre isso Mione, pelo menos não por enquanto está bem? – pediu ainda chorando. ******

** Claro, quando você quiser saiba que estarei pronta pra te ouvir – disse Hermione. – Agora se acalme. Não fique assim, você é uma garota incrível, ele com certeza deve ter ficado louco – tentou animar a amiga. Ela sorriu um pouco. ******

** Obrigada, Mione. Obrigada por ser minha melhor amiga! – Gina disse. Hermione sorriu. Depois que Gina se acalmou mais, Hermione puxou um assunto qualquer pra tentar distrair a amiga. Algum tempo depois decidiu ir dormir.**


	2. Inesperada declaração

Hermione foi acordada com os raios de sol que chegaram a sua cama. Levantou-se e olhou pela janela e viu um dia lindo lá fora. Resolveu levantar e aproveitar aquela manhã de sábado. Como tinha adiantado suas tarefas durante a semana teria o dia livre para descansar ou estudar alguma matéria para os N.I.E.Ms. Trocou-se e foi tomar seu café da manhã. Quando chegou ao salão comunal viu que Harry já estava lá. Conhecendo o garoto como ela conhecia, ela notou de longe que ele parecia nervoso. Aproximou-se dele e perguntou:

Preocupado com alguma coisa Harry? – ele assustou-se, não vira a garota.

Não, nada – tentou disfarçar. Na verdade ele estava ensaiando consigo mesmo como chamaria Hermione para o baile. Ele já tinha decidido fazer o pedido pela tarde, a levaria até próximo ao lago e faria o convite. Tinha até pensado em se declarar para ela, mas achou que não deveria fazer tudo de uma vez.

Te conheço a sete anos Sr. Potter, tem certeza que não quer contar o que te preocupa? – insistiu ela. Ela tinha certeza que ele não queria contar. Quando ela disse isso ele sorriu. Era verdade, não podia esconder nada dela.

Mione, eu prometo que logo você ficará sabendo – disse ele. Agora foi a vez de Hermione se preocupar. O que ele quis dizer com aquilo? – Ei, para de tentar descobrir o que é.

Não estou tentando nada – respondeu a garota.

Sei...Hermione Granger eu te conheço a sete anos, tem certeza que não está tentando descobrir o que é? – ela não pode deixar de sorrir. Ele fez o mesmo e tomaram seu café as manhã conversando tranquilamente. Quando terminou Hermione se despediu dele, ela queria ver Gina, saber como a amiga estava. Harry entao disse:

Será que a gente pode conversar mais tarde? – ele ficou um pouco vermelho. Finalmente conseguira! Bem, ainda não era o convite, mas agora faltava pouco.

Claro Harry! – notando que ele voltara a ficar nervoso quando disse aquilo ela imaginou que ele fosse falar sobre o baile. Só podia ser aquilo, pensava. Ela não tinha certeza de nada, mas depois do beijo uma esperança de algum dia ser correspondida surgiu em seu coração. Não viu a hora de chegar logo a tarde. 

Enquanto Harry partiu para a biblioteca para fazer seus exercícios, Hermione foi a procura de Gina, mas não a encontrou. Disseram que a viram conversando com Simas, e avaliando o estado da amiga, pedia para que voltassem, não queria vê-la sofrendo.

Como não encontrou a amiga, ela decidiu ir para a biblioteca. Sabia que Harry e Rony provavelmente estariam se descabelando nas tarefas sem ela, e não seria nada demais ajudá-los. Ela caminhava distraída e levou um baita susto quando alguém a puxou pelo braço.

Você está louco Malfoy? – perguntou irritada pelo susto que levou.

Só se for por você Granger – ele disse com um sorriso sexy nos lábios, e Hermione estremeceu por dentro. "O que é isso, ele só está tentando de irritar!", disse pra si mesma.

Você anda muito estranho sabia? Será que está doente? – disse aproximando-se dele e colocando a mão em sua testa. Agora foi a vez dele estremecer pela proximidade da garota. Hermione se xingou por dentro, por que ela tinha feito isso? E logo tirou a mão da testa dele.

Você não deveria fazer isso Hermione, eu posso não me controlar e te beijar. 

Você que não se atreva – disse ela, lutando contra pensamentos estranhos que pediam que ele a beijasse. Ele deu um sorriso desafiador.

E então, já decidiu ir comigo ao baile? – perguntou ele.

Não entendo por que você ia querer ir comigo ao baile. Por acaso já se esqueceu dos anos que se passaram? – perguntou magoada, lembrou-se da época que ele a chamava de sangue-ruim. Ele aproximou-se dela e tocou seu rosto.

Eu mudei, cresci, Hermione. Como você disse foram anos passados. Acho que você deve saber melhor que eu que não controlamos nosso coração e não sei por que mas eu me sinto muito atraído por você – um turbilhão de pensamentos passou pela cabeça da garota. Mas o que ele quis dizer com "Acho que você deve saber melhor que eu"?

Ok, Malfoy, deixa eu ir agora ta! – disse ela tentando se afastar. Ele segurou-lhe a mão.

Eu não estou mentindo, Hermione. Eu falo sério, e você não sabe o quanto. Ou você acha que não magoa ouvir seu não, porque espera a declaração de outra pessoa? – isso já estava passando dos limites! Como ele podia saber tudo aquilo? Ele falava como se soubesse que ela amava Harry, que ela esperava ouvir palavras como essas dele. Como ele poderia saber?

Você fala como se soubesse o que sinto – disse ela.

E sei. Sei que é apaixonada pelo Potter, mas aquele burro não é capaz de perceber – ela corou. Sim, ele sabia, mas como! – Qualquer um percebe Hermione, só não sei como ele pode ser tão cego. E sabe o que mais me atormenta? Quando ele perceber que isso, e sabe por quê? Porque é impossível não corresponder a você.

Hermione sentiu aquelas palavras tocarem lá no fundo do seu coração. Como Malfoy poderia ser tão doce? E por um momento desejou ama-lo, porque assim tudo seria mais fácil, assim ela não sofreria tanto. Mas realmente não controlamos nosso coração e o dela já tinha escolhido alguém, alguém incrível e também muito doce. Hermione aproximou-se dele e foi a vez dela tocar-lhe o rosto.

Eu o amo mais que tudo e não nego que fiquei surpresa de você ter percebido – ela agora tinha lágrimas nos olhos, o que o deixou completamente com o coração partido. Ele então a abraçou. Afastou-se um pouco e enxugou suas lágrimas. Sorriu e carinhosamente beijou-lhe a testa.

Você ainda o fará muito feliz – disse ele.

Me desculpe, mas não posso aceitar seu convite.

Eu sei, não precisa se desculpar. Mas se sei lá, o Potter for mais burro do que pareci, eu ficaria muito feliz de te acompanhar no baile – ela sorriu.

Ok.

Eles se despediram e Hermione seguiu seu caminho para a biblioteca. Ainda pensava nas palavras de Draco, até que Rony interrompeu seus pensamentos quando ela chegou na mesa em que estava o amigo.

Graças ao meu bom Merlim! Mione! Que bom que você pôde vir – disse ele abrindo um sorriso.

Como assim, eu vim porque achei que vocês quisessem minha ajuda – disse confusa.

Você não encontrou o Harry pelo caminho? – perguntou Rony.

Não, por quê?

Ele foi te chamar, porque estávamos completamente perdidos aqui. – disse mostrando as lições.

Ok, eu ajudo vocês. Mas será que o Harry vai demorar?

Ele deve voltar logo. – disse o amigo – Vamos adiantar enquanto ele não chega. – Hermione então começou a ler e fazer correções nos pergaminhos dos amigos.

Harry e Rony estavam reunidos na biblioteca tentando fazer as lições da semana. Rony parecia desesperado e disse:

Acho que não vamos conseguir. Cadê a Mione quando a gente precisa dela – Harry sorriu.

A Mione deve estar aproveitando o sábado dela – disse Harry.

Por que a gente sempre acumula tanta tarefa? – Harry sorriu mais uma vez.

Você já fez a pesquisa de História da Magia? – Harry perguntou.

Metade, mas agora estou fazendo o trabalho que Snape passou – disse confuso com a quantidade de pergaminhos sobre a mesa.

Rony, é melhor fazermos uma coisa de cada vez.

Eu vou enlouquecer aqui. Precisamos da Mione – disse ele.

Olha, eu vou ver se a Mione pode vir nos ajudar ok? Tenho certeza que ela não vai se incomodar.

Chama sim, pelo amor de Merlim! – Harry riu do drama do amigo e saiu.

Quando foi em direção a torre da Grifinória ele avistou Hermione e Malfoy. Seu coração foi invadido pelo ciúme. O que estaria conversando? "Não é bom ouvir a conversa dos outros, mas é uma necessidade", disse pra si mesmo e tentou ouvir o que eles diziam. Ele viu Hermione se aproximar de Draco e tocar seu rosto. Por que ela estaria fazendo aquilo? Será que ela ia beijá-lo? Harry sentiu vontade de interferir naquele momento, mas se conteve.

Então ouviu Hermione falar "Eu o amo mais que tudo e não nego que fiquei surpresa de você ter percebido". Os olhos de Harry se encheram de lágrimas e um tristeza tomou conta dele. Não queria ouvir mais nada e tudo que conseguiu fazer foi correr dali. Nem sequer terminou de ouvir o que eles falaram, correu para o salão comunal da Grifinória e não agüentou, começou a chorar. Ela amava outro, ele nunca poderia tê-la e isso doía.


	3. Só queria ter dito que te amo

**3. _Só queria ter dito que te amo_ **

Depois de algum tempo Harry conseguiu se acalmar e parou de chorar, seu coração ainda doía ao lembrar das palavras de Hermione. Foi então que ele viu o retrato da mulher gorda se abrir e alguém cabisbaixo entrando. Reconheceu Gina e notou a expressão de tristeza no rosto dela, não era apenas ele quem sofria naquele momento. Ela ia passar direto, pois não vira o amigo, mas preocupado ele a chamou:

Gina, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ele. Quando Gina o olhou ele viu lágrimas no rosto da garota e se aproximou, então a abraçou, gesto que ela retribuiu.

Oh, Harry, minha vida acabou – lamentou-se a garota.

Não fale isso Gin, nem brincando – disse carinhosamente. Ele enxugou-lhe as lágrimas, Gina não era mais aquela garotinha que ele conhecera, era agora uma mulher muito bonita e cobiçada em Hogwarts.

É verdade Harry, minha vida acabou – ele pousou o indicador nos lábios da garota.

Shh. O que foi? Você quer me contar? – perguntou. Ela hesitou, mas tinha que desabafar com alguém e confiava em Harry.

Não sei por onde começar Harry – falava entre soluços, mesmo decidindo contar a Harry ainda não tinha parado de chorar. Ele a abraçou novamente.

Acalme-se, quando você estiver melhor você me fala – disse ele. Como Harry era gentil, pensou ela. Por que desistiu de amá-lo e ficou com outros garotos? Por que não insistiu naquele amor? Com certeza não se magoaria tanto, pensava, enquanto chorava nos ombros de Harry. Gina gostava de Harry desde quando o conheceu, mas achou que ele nunca a corresponderia, e passou a ficar com outros garotos, na tentativa de esquecê-lo e foi assim que transformou o amor que sentia em carinho de amigo.

Quando finalmente se acalmou ela conseguiu contar tudo a Harry. Ele ouvia atentamente cada palavra da garota e se achava que não existira sofrimento maior que o seu ao ouvir as palavras da amiga se deu conta de que estava errado. Como Simas foi capaz de fazer aquilo com ela? Era o que Harry se perguntava. Ela contou tudo para ele, mas ele não sabia o que dizer. Harry então contou a ela o que acabara de descobrir e Gina ficou triste pelo amigo. Disse-lhe que achava que Hermione gostava dele e que jamais imaginaria que ela estivesse amando o Malfoy.

Depois de muitas confidências, Harry ainda muito abalado propôs algo a Gina.

Você tem certeza disso Harry? – Gina perguntou com receio.

Tenho, e você?

Não tenho palavras para agradecer Harry – disse enquanto o abraçava – Obrigada.

Ele sorriu para Gina que voltou a chorar, mas dessa vez de alegria por ter Harry ao seu lado.

Gina, agora eu preciso ir, ou então o Rony vai pensar que eu fui atacado por Voldemort – disse Harry. Gina sorriu.

Certo.

_Largo em sentir, em respirar sucinto, _  
_Peno e calo, tão fino, e tão atento, _  
_Que fazendo disfarces do tormento, _  
_Mostro que não o padeço e sei o que sinto. _

Ele saiu em direção a biblioteca pensando no que acabara de fazer. Não sabia se seria certo, mas dessa maneira além de esquecer Hermione ajudaria Gina. Quando chegou viu imediatamente Hermione e seu coração disparou. Mas se controlou e não deixou transparecer sua dor. Hermione estava completamente entusiasmada, imaginava que em pouquíssimas horas Harry estaria convidando-a para o baile e ela finalmente declararia seu amor, finalmente diria "Eu te amo". Sorriu para ele, que retribuiu forçadamente.

Até que enfim Harry! – disse Rony.

Onde estava? – perguntou Hermione.

Fui atrás de você, mas – ele pausou, lembrou-se de Hermione e Draco – Não te encontrei, então fui ao salão comunal e acabei encontrando Gina e ficamos conversando.

Gina? Como ela estava? – Hermione perguntou preocupada.

Bem – respondeu ele.

Fico aliviada, ela estava tão triste por causa do Simas – disse a garota – Mas vamos terminar logo isso que já estou ficando com fome.

Eles continuaram as tarefas e depois da ajuda de Hermione faltava pouco para terminarem. Deixariam as outras para mais tarde, e foram almoçar. Harry estava quieto e Hermione não deixou de notar:

Harry, está tudo bem? Está tão calado – perguntou a amiga.

Estou, não é nada – disse ele.

Tem certeza? – ele insistiu. Harry sabia que Hermione o conhecia muito bem e percebeu que ele estava triste.

É que falta pouco para acabar as aulas, vou sentir falta daqui – mentiu ele.

Ah – disse Hermione, ela acabou engolindo a mentira de Harry – Também sentirei falta daqui – ela sorriu para ele. Enquanto almoçavam Vivian sentou-se com eles, quando acabaram ela e Rony saíram para namorarem um pouco. Hermione olhou para Harry e disse:

E então, vamos conversar agora?

Conversar? – perguntou Harry. 

Esqueceu que disse que queria falar comigo Sr. Potter? – disse ela. Harry esqueceu completamente, afinal a conversa seria para convidá-la para o baile e declarar seus sentimentos, depois do que vira nada mais fazia sentido.

Não, não esqueci. Vamos lá para fora – ele a chamou para um volta no lago. Não falaria o que tinha realmente para falar, então decidiu falar de Gina.

_O mal, que fora encubro ou desminto, _  
_Dentro do coração é que o sustento_  
_Com que, para penar é sentimento; _  
_Para não se entender, é labirinto. _

Eles estavam bem próximo ao lago, a tarde estava bonita e uma brisa suave os refrescava. Hermione decidiu que seria o momento perfeito para confessar seus sentimentos:

Harry.

Hermione – disseram ao mesmo tempo. Eles então se olharam e ela sorriu.

Pode falar primeiro Harry – disse a garota e Harry concordou. 

Mione, eu queria te dizer que – ele pausou e a fitou. Como ela estava linda. O vento balançava seus cabelos e seus lábios nunca pareceram tão convidativos.

Diga Harry – ela o olhava através daqueles lindos olhos verdes. Seu coração batia forte dentro do peito. 

Queria te contar que estou namorando a Gina – as palavras de Harry penetraram como um punhal em seu coração. Não, não era aquilo que estava esperando ouvir. Uma vontade louca de chorar invadiu seu coração, mas ela tinha que se controlar, não podia demonstrar aquilo na frente do amigo.

Harry – tentou falar, mas sua voz não saia.

Mione, eu a Gina começamos a namorar e foi por isso que Simas terminou com ela – mentiu ele. Isso foi o que ficou acertado entre ele e Gina.

Então foi por isso que eles terminaram – ela conseguiu dizer alguma coisa.

Sim – Harry percebeu que a reação de Hermione não era bem a que ele esperava – Pensei que fosse ficar feliz Mione – disse ele.

Ah Harry claro que fiquei feliz – ela o abraçou na tentativa de esconder algumas lágrimas que começaram a rolar em seu rosto. Ele retribuiu o abraço e ficaram assim por algum tempo.

E o que você ia falar? – perguntou ele. Hermione não sabia o que dizer.

Que eu vou ao baile com o Draco – disse a garota. Hermione falou para si mesma: "Não Harry não era isso que eu queria ter dito, eu queria ter dito que te amo".

Ah – falou desapontado – Depois de tantos convites recusados, se aceitou o dele é porque gosta dele certo? – torcia para ouvir um não, mas Hermione confirmou.

Sim, estava esperando que ele me convidasse e finalmente ele o fez – disse tentando sorrir e buscando forças para não chorar. Agora foi a vez de Harry a abraçar. Ele confirmou o que ouvira e sentiu um vazio em seu coração.

_Ninguém sufoca a voz nos seus retiros: _  
_Da tempestade é o estrondo forte efeito: _  
_Lá tem ecos a Terra, o Mar, suspiros. _

_Mas oh do meu segredo alto conceito! _  
_Pois não chegam a vir à boca os tiros _  
_Dos combates que vão dentro do peito. _

Depois de algum tempo ali abraçados em completo silêncio eles voltaram para o castelo. Harry ia terminar as tarefas com Rony, mas Hermione disse que tinha umas coisas para fazer em seu dormitório. Ela então se despediu e foi em direção a torre Grifinória, quando chegou em seu quarto começou a chorar todas as lágrimas seguradas enquanto estava com Harry. Ela o amava, mas ele estava com sua melhor amiga. Nem sequer teve a chance de lhe dizer que isso, mas achou que não tinha o direito de interromper a felicidades dos amigos.

N/A: Pessoal, esse poema ai é do Gregório de Matos, na verdade foi ele que me inspirou para fazer essa fic. Estava numa aula de literatura e meu professor falava desse poema, achei que ficaria perfeito uma fic como eu pretendo fazer. Oh, sei que tão sendo capítulos meio triste, hehehhehee, mas vai melhorar um pouco nos capítulos seguintes. Espero que estejam gostando, agradeço a todos que lêem, e como sempre um obrigada mais que especial aqueles que comentam! Valeuz! Beijos! PinkPotter : )

N/A: Agradecimentos especiais a mione03 e a Nathoca Malfoy, por terem comentado nas minhas fics! Bom... Nathoca... hehehhehe, na fic "Nada poderá no separar", muito em breve a Mione vai descobrir mais coisas sobre o que está acontecendo, hehehheheehhe! Postarei mais capitulos semana q vem, oks? Beijus as duas!


	4. Tentando recomeçar

4) Tentando recomeçar

Hermione não saiu mais do seu dormitório naquele dia e não demorou muito para adormecer. Estava sonhando com Harry, eles pareciam no mínimo estar dois ou tres anos mais velhos. Ele tocava seu rosto com a mão esquerda e mostrava uma aliança em seu dedo. Hermione fez o mesmo e ao tocar seu rosto também deixou mostrar uma aliança. Estava claro naquele momento que ele a amava, mais os compromissos que ambos tinham impediam que eles ficassem juntos. Ela sentiu uma lágrima rolar em seu rosto e então disse "Como eu queria ter dito que te amo" e ele a beijou. Hermione sentiu novamente aquele sentimento verdadeiro e forte em seu peito, seu coração batia acelerado exatamente como aconteceu no primeiro e único beijo deles. Se pudesse ficaria naquele sonho para sempre, mas alguém lhe chamou.

Mione, acorda. Preciso te contar uma coisa – sem nem abrir os olhos reconheceu a voz da amiga.

Gina? – disse finalmente abrindo os olhos.

Nossa Mione, você está com uma cara horrível – Gina falou. Hermione sentiu uma raiva por dentro e teve vontade de gritar que seu sofrimento era por culpa dela, mas se conteve. Gina não tinha culpa de Harry não amá-la, não poderia descontar sua frustração na amiga.

Tive uma terrível insônia – mentiu – Sim, o que queria me contar?

Eu e Harry estamos namorando – Gina disse com um imenso sorriso nos lábios. Hermione sentiu-se ainda mais triste, tava na cara que Gina estava super feliz.

O Harry já tinha me contado – disse forçando um sorriso.

Ah, poxa, eu queria ter te contado – disse um pouco emburrada.

Fico feliz por vocês amiga – aquilo estava sendo muito difícil para ela, mas o que poderia fazer? – Então foi por isso que você terminou com Simas, por que não me contou? – perguntou Hermione. Gina lembrou-se da conversa com Harry, aquele não era o verdadeiro motivo, mas foi o que ficou combinado entre eles.

Desculpa, mas o Harry queria segredo – Gina mentiu – Ah, mas também fico feliz por você também, Harry me contou de Malfoy – Hermione sentiu raiva novamente, quer dizer que preferia guardar segredo em relação ao seu namoro com Gina, mas falar dela não tinha problema.

Obrigada – disse Hermione.

Você não imagina o quanto fiquei surpresa – Gina falou sinceramente.

Eu também – confessou Hermione. Lembrou das palavras de Malfoy, mas também lembrou que mentira para Harry, afinal tinha recusado o convite de Draco. Precisava urgentemente falar com o garoto – Gina, com licença, mas eu preciso fazer uma coisa urgente – disse enquanto se levantava, tomaria um banho e procuraria Draco.

Claro Mi – Gina saiu e Hermione foi para o banheiro. Ela pensava nas ultimas coisas que lhe aconteceu. Amava Harry, mas descobriu que ele estava namorando sua melhor amiga, além disso, tinha o suposto "namoro" com Malfoy. "Azar? Não! Azar deve ser pouco, eu devo ter sido amaldiçoada, isso sim, o que fiz pra merecer isso? Será que já não é ruim o bastante amar meu melhor amigo, ele ainda tem que namorar justamente minha melhor amiga?", ela pensava enquanto tomava o banho. Quando terminou foi até o espelho. Tinha olheiras enormes, provavelmente devido ao tempo que passou chorando. Arrumou-se e partiu para o salão principal à procura de Draco, olhou por toda a mesa da Sonserina, mas não o achou. "Ótimo, pareci que meu azar não se restringe a minha vida amorosa", resmungou baixinho.

A única coisa que poderia fazer seria enviar uma coruja, pois era domingo e Draco poderia ficar o tempo todo na torre da Sonserina. Foi até o salão comunal da Grinfinória, escreveu um bilhete e em seguida foi até o corujal. Lá escolheu uma coruja e pediu que entregasse a Draco Malfoy. Depois que a coruja partiu foi logo para o local onde marcara o encontro com o garoto.

Draco tinha acabado de voltar ao seu dormitório depois do banho quando viu uma coruja entrar. Ele foi até ela e pegou o pergaminho preso em sua perna. Agradeceu e enquanto ela partia lia o pergaminho que dizia: "Draco,

Preciso muito falar com você, acabei te envolvendo em um problema que tive, espero que me desculpe e que me ajude também, é claro que se não quiser eu entenderei. Estarei te esperando em frente ao lago. Hermione Granger"

Ao ler quem o enviou seu coração disparou. Ele nunca entendeu como deixou aquilo acontecer e tudo que sabia era que sentia algo muito forte por Hermione. Ele não sabia se era amor, talvez fosse apenas uma paixão, mas ele não precisava identificar o que era, apenas queria senti-lo, pois era muito bom. Não sabia o que a garota poderia querer com ele, mas tinha esperança que fosse algo interessante. Ele saiu quase que correndo pelo salão comunal da Sonserina em direção ao lago.

Hermione esperava por Draco, mas o que diria? Como explicar tudo aquilo? E se ele já tivesse convidado alguém para o baile? Hermione tentava imaginar quão grande poderia ser seu azar e estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que nem viu quando Draco chegou. Ele percebeu que ela estava séria, parecia preocupada, então a chamou.

Hermione? – disse ele. Ela o olhou, ele estava ali, viera ao seu encontro. Ainda havia esperanças.

Draco, que bom que veio – ela quase engasgou ao falar de tão agoniada que estava.

Ei, se acalme. Não tenho pressa – disse gentilmente e sorriu para ela.

Desculpa, é que eu estou muito nervosa – confessou - Ontem eu disse ao Harry que ia com você ao baile e preciso saber se você ainda está disposto a ser meu par – ele a olhou intrigado. O que aconteceu? Essa não era a Hermione que conversara no dia anterior, não era a Hermione que estava esperando o convite do Potter.

Mas e o Potter? Pensei que estivesse esperando que ele a convidasse – ao falar isso ele viu lágrimas se formarem no rosto da Hermione e sentiu um aperto no coração.

Ele não me ama, está namorando a Gina, é dela que ele gosta, não de mim – começou a chorar e Draco assistia de coração apertado. Como poderia ser? Como Potter não poderia amá-la.

Ele só pode ser louco Hermione, como pode não corresponder a seu amor? – perguntou enquanto enxugou-lhe o rosto. Com toque Hermione sentiu seu corpo estremecer.

Na verdade eu não contei a ele – disse olhando para o chão.

Não contou? Mas por quê?

Não posso estragar o namoro deles, estão tão felizes – ele olhou penalizado para ela.

Oh Mione – ela agora olhou para os olhos do garoto. Ele nunca tinha lhe chamado daquele jeito. Ele então a abraçou e ela chorou em seus braços, mas sentiu-se segura e protegida naquele momento.

Me desculpe, acabei te envolvendo nisso. Harry acha que além de irmos ao baile juntos também estamos tendo alguma coisa – disse Hermione.

São as duas coisas que mais desejo no momento – falou sinceramente e Hermione corou um pouco.

Draco, eu... – ela ia falar, mas foi interrompida. Ele colocou o dedo em seus lábios e disse:

Shh, entendi que apenas posso te acompanhar ao baile, mas se me der uma chance posso também tentar te fazer feliz – disse contornando os lábios dela com o dedo.

Eu não sei, fico grata de me acompanhar no baile, mas eu amo o Harry – confessou.

Eu sei que o ama e pode ser que esse amor nunca acabe, mas eu não estou lhe pedindo que o esqueça, estou apenas pedindo um espaço no seu coração também. Não quero tomar o lugar dele, até porque acho que nunca conseguiria, mas acredito que também possa desenvolver algum sentimento por mim – ela o ouvia com atenção. Aquelas palavras estavam penetrando seu coração e percebeu que poderia sentir um carinho muito especial por ele.

Eu acredito que posso sentir um grande carinho por você, mas amor... – ela baixou os olhos novamente. Ele delicadamente levantou seu rosto pelo queixo e a fez olhar para ele.

Não sei exatamente o que sinto por você, nem o que poderás me sentir por mim. Tudo que quero é tempo, para que assim possamos juntos descobrir e construir nossos sentimentos. Se não conseguir chamar de amor, outro nome daremos – disse com um sorriso que ela acabou retribuindo.

Eu vou precisar de muito tempo – disse ela.

Terás todo tempo que quiser – eles estavam a poucos centímetros um do outro e ela podia sentir a respiração dele. Ele segurava com uma mão sua cintura e com a outra o rosto dela. Ficava fazendo carinho em seu rosto e Hermione estava se sentindo muito confortada. Ele não conseguiu mais controlar a vontade de beijá-la que a tanto tempo sentia e então foi ao encontro dos lábios dela. Como num reflexo Hermione desviou. Ele a olhou, mas não parecia bravo, sorria – Desculpe. Quando estiver pronta.

Ela o abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido um obrigada que provocou um arrepio pelo seu corpo. Eles procuraram uma árvore e sentaram sob ela. Conversaram quase a manhã toda, Draco tentava falar coisas alegres que afastassem a tristeza de Hermione. Quando estava perto da hora do almoço ele pediu que a esperasse e foi até o castelo. Ao voltar estava com uma cesta de tamanho médio e uma toalha nas mãos.

Draco, o que é isso? – perguntou enquanto o via esticar a toalha.

Achei que gostaria de um almoço especial hoje, ao ar livre – disse ele, agora tirando algumas comidas da cesta. Hermione sorriu, ele estava sendo muito amável e atencioso com ela.

Nem sei como te agradecer – falou enquanto cortava o bolo de abóbora que ele trouxe. Ele abria as cervejas amanteigadas.

Um brinde – disse levantando sua cerveja amanteigada. Hermione hesitou, na verdade não tinha nada o que comemorar naquele momento, mas ele então disse – A um recomeço, ou melhor, ao nosso começo.

Hermione então sorriu, não se deixaria entristecer novamente. Estava com um garoto que fazia de tudo para animá-la e queria retribuir aquele gesto. Ela aproximou-se dele e beijou-lhe a testa. Ele sorriu.

A semana passou depressa, para alivio tanto de Harry quanto de Hermione. eles quase não se falavam, Harry ficava agora todo o tempo com Gina e Draco com Hermione. Quando soube de Harry e Gina, Rony ficou muito feliz e até disse que sabia que eles acabariam juntos. Hermione queria morrer quando ouvia as pessoas falarem isso, afinal não foi só Rony que ficou feliz pelo novo casal.

O ano letivo estava acabando e Hermione queria mais que nunca aproveitar o máximo que pudesse o pouco tempo que teria com Harry. Provavelmente não o veria mais, dessa maneira sofreria menos. Na sexta, quando voltou da última prova do N.I.E.Ms encontrou Harry sozinho no salão comunal de Grinfinória. Seu coração bateu mais forte e ela viu que ele sorriu para ela. Harry também queria ter passado mais tempo com a amiga, mas não pôde, talvez se depois que terminassem Hogwarts eles não mais se vissem essa dor que ele sentia toda vez que a via com Malfoy um dia passaria.

Harry – ela disse enquanto ia aproximando-se dele.

Como foi na prova – perguntou ele.

Acho que bem – respondeu.

E então, vai mesmo para a escola de aurores? – Hermione ainda não tinha se decidido, mas na última semana considerou que essa idéia a faria sofrer demais.

Não. Optei por um cargo no Ministério – disse ela. Apesar de pensar na possibilidade de esquecê-la pela distância, Harry queria que eles continuassem juntos.

Desejo-te boa sorte Mione – ele respondeu tristemente. Ele estava sentado, então a viu tocar sua mão e seu coração acelerou.

Harry, eu posso te pedir uma coisa – ela estava se controlando para não chorar.

Claro Mione.

Me dá um abraço – ela então desabou, seu coração não conseguiu mais esconder a dor que sentia. Imediatamente ele levantou e abraçou seu corpo que tremia naquele momento.

Mi, o que foi? – perguntou preocupado.

Vou sentir tanto sua falta Harry – disse sinceramente, tinha mais coisas para falar, mas limitou-se a isso.

Eu também – ele respondeu. Ela o abraçava forte, queria poder com aquele abraço garantir que nunca o perderia, mas não podia. Harry se afastou um pouco e olhou para a garota – Você é muito importante pra mim, Mione – completou e beijou carinhosamente a testa da garota.

O dia seguinte foi agitado, pois era a última noite do pessoal do sétimo ano em Hogwarts, além do baile de formatura deles. Devido a tantas arrumações o dia passou rápido e a agora faltava apenas uma hora para o baile. Gina e Hermione ficaram de se arrumarem juntas e quando finalmente terminaram faltavam poucos minutos para o inicio do baile.

Mione, você está linada! – disse Gina, enquanto olhava a amiga.

Você também Gina. – disse Hermione, ela não estava tão animada quanto Gina e por mais que fosse garota mais bonita da festa com certeza não se sentiria a mais feliz.

Harry esperava por Gina no salão comunal, acompanhado de Rony.

Harry, eu vou ter que ir, se não a Vivian me mata – disse olhando para o relógio – Como elas podem demorar tanto? – Harry deu um pequeno sorriso.

Tudo bem, nos encontramos lá – Rony saiu pelo retrato da mulher gorda. Menos de um minuto depois o viu retornar, mas ele entrou com Malfoy.

Ele pediu para esperar a Mione aqui – disse Rony a Harry.

Ok – Harry respondeu. E Rony novamente saiu.

Olá – disse Draco.

Oi – Harry respondeu secamente. Eles não falaram mais nada, Draco ficava se perguntando como ele não poderia amar Hermione e preferir aquela Weasley, mas então Gina apareceu. Ela vestia um vestido preto até o joelho, ele desenhava as curvas da garota e Draco assim como Harry ficaram encantados.

Você está linda! – disse Harry, parecia até ter ficado um pouco feliz.

Obrigada – ela disse sorrindo. Olhou então pra Malfoy, que ainda estava com a boca meio aberta e sorriu por dentro, então disse – A Mione já está vindo.

Certo – ele disse agora tentando disfarçar a surpresa que teve ao ver Gina naquela noite. Menos de cinco minutos depois Hermione apareceu.

Desculpem a demora – disse ela, e seus olhos então se cruzaram com os de Harry. Harry não podia negar que Gina também estava linda, mas Hermione além de linda era a dona do seu coração e isso fez com ele achasse que ela estava simplesmente perfeita. Draco também achou incrível a acompanhante. Ela vestia um longo cor-de-rosa clarinho que tinha duas alcinhas muito finas. Tinha os cabelos presos num coque, mas que deixavam algumas mechas cacheadas soltas.

Mione, você está perfeita – Draco falou exatamente as palavras que Harry queria poder pronunciar. Ela corou um pouco e sorriu para ele.

Obrigada.

Vamos? – perguntou Gina e todos concordaram.

O salão principal estava muito bonito, as quatro mesas das casas foram retiradas e nelas agora haviam pequenas mesas e cadeiras bem distribuídas, nas quais já haviam muitos alunos. Ao chegarem viram Rony e Vivian e foram sentar-se com eles. Cumprimentaram-se e se sentaram. A festa estava sendo muito agradável, eles cominam e bebiam a vontade e alguns casais já dançavam na pista. Harry e Hermione se olharam várias vezes, mas praticamente não trocaram nenhuma palavra. Rony e Vivian já tinham ido dançar, então Gina convidou Harry.

Vamos dançar também Harry? – disse já de pé, e apesar de não ter a menor vontade de dançar ele aceitou.

Ok – agora só restavam Draco e Hermione na mesa. Ele percebeu que a garota estava muito calada, e disse:

Se você quiser nós podemos ir embora daqui – ela olhou para Draco e sorriu.

Está tudo bem – disse Hermione.

Você não pareci bem.

Quer dançar? – ele não esperava aquilo.

Claro – disse já de pé e de braço estendido para ela. Ela sorriu e foram até a pista.

Tocava uma música um pouco agitada e assim que chegou Hermione viu Gina e Harry dançando. Gina parecia estar ensinando os passos a ele, e pareciam estar se divertindo, pois ambos sorriam. Ela parou de olha-los e resolveu prestar a atenção só em Draco. Ele também não dançava muito bem, mas nada comparado a Harry. Quando a música acabou veio uma mais lenta. Eles pararam e se olharam. Ele passou as duas mãos em sua cintura e ele o enlaçou pelo pescoço. Estavam muito próximos e ele poderia beijá-la a qualquer momento, mas ele não tentou nada. Ela entendeu que ele estava dando o tempo que ela pedira. Abraçou e colocou seu queixo sobre o ombro dele e novamente viu Harry e Gina. Assim como eles também dançavam abraçadinhos, então ela viu Harry e Gina se beijarem. Sentiu novamente aquela dor em seu coração e sem perceber abraçou Draco mais forte.

Ela então tirou o rosto de seu ombro e voltou a encará-lo. Ele percebeu que os olhos dela brilhavam.

O que foi? – perguntou carinhosamente. Ela tocou seu rosto.

Também quero poder te fazer feliz – sorriu e começou a aproximar seu rosto do dele o que fez o coração de ambos dispararem, mas antes que ela chegasse aos lábios do garoto ele a interrompeu.

Eu também quero te fazer feliz, mas de verdade. Não quero servir apenas para você se esconder dos seus sentimentos pelo Potter. Como eles estavam dançando Draco agora via Harry e Gina se beijando e imaginou a razão de Hermione querer beijá-lo.

Eu não vou te usar, eu só quero começar de agora minha nova vida, com você fazendo parte dela – ele não pôde deixar de sorrir com o que ouvira. Ela nem precisou ir até ele, porque dessa vez ele tomou a iniciativa e a beijou. Um beijo cheio de carinho e que selava a confiança e a vontade se serem felizes juntos. No entanto, Hermione não deixou de notar que não chegou nem perto do que sentiu quando beijou Harry. Convenceu-se que deveria ser questão de tempo, logo poderia estar amando Draco sim, por que não? Ela pensava enquanto prosseguia naquele beijo que estava se tornando cada vez mais intenso e quando ela parou e o fitou percebeu a felicidade nos olhos dele e o abraçou. Depois de tudo finalmente ela sentiu que as coisas poderiam melhorar para ela.

Harry e Gina dançavam, ou pelo menos tentavam. Gina tentou ensinar alguns passos ao garoto, mas não estava obtendo sucesso e isso estava divertido. Harry estava realmente se divertindo, então a música acabou e veio uma mais lenta. Antes de começar a dançar ele a olhou como se pedisse permissão para abraçá-la e ela apenas sorriu como um sinal de sim.

A música lenta permitiu que eles dançassem bem próximos e Harry olhava nos fundos dos olhos da garota. Ele pôde perceber que não eram mais brilhantes como antes, talvez ela ainda tivesse abalada com tudo que lhe ocorrera.

Harry – disse ela.

Hum?

Obrigada por tudo – falou enquanto colocava sua cabeça no ombro dele. Ele carinhosamente alisou seus cabelos. Quando ela se afastou eles se olharam.

Gina – ele a chamou. Ela não respondeu, apenas o beijou e ele correspondeu. Aquele gesto de Harry, somado a todas as qualidades do garoto fizeram surgir um carinho muito grande por ele dentro dela. Harry não sentia toda emoção que sentiu quando beijou Hermione, mas o carinho que encontrou nos lábios e braços de Gina fizeram nascer a esperança de amar novamente e dessa vez ser correspondido. Quando pararam o beijo, entretanto, ele viu Hermione e Draco se beijando. Mais que nunca desejou sentir algo por Gina e esquecer seu grande amor não correspondido.

O baile durou mais algumas horas e quando finalmente foi a hora de partir os amigos se reencontraram. Seria o momento da despedida. Quando terminaram de dizer adeus uns aos outros eles partiram, seguiram seus novos caminhos. Uma nova vida começaria para todos eles, e o destino se encarregaria de reuni-los.

N/A: Eii, e aí vocês estão gostando? Hehehehehhe, espero que sim. Oh, eu geralmente faço mais de um capítulo por semana, mas só que dessa vez não ta dando não. Além de estudar, eu estou com um probleminha no pulso. Aí tenho que maneirar, não consigo ficar uma hora digitando que a dor vem, então peço paciência e desculpas, ok? Não se preocupem, que também não ficarei meses sem postar não. : ) farei o possivel para no máximo postar um capítulo por semana, ok? Valeuz a compreensão, hehehehehhehehe! E obrigada por lerem e comentarem na minha fic! Beijos! PinkPotter : )


	5. Uma nova vida

5) Uma nova vida

Fazia um mês deste que tinha concluído os estudos em Hogwarts. Hermione mudou-se para um apartamento no centro de Londres. Estava se arrumando, para um jantar especial com Draco, pois conseguira a vaga no ministério que queria. Depois da desilusão com Harry, ela começou a namorar Draco e estava, se dando muito bem. Ela terminava de colocar os brincos, quando ouviu a campainha. 

Já vou – disse do seu quarto. Quando abriu a porta desmanchou o sorriso que tinha nos lábios ao ver um Draco num smoking e com um buquê de lírios nas mãos. Ele entrou e deu-lhe um selinho.

Pronta? – perguntou animado.

Poxa amor, por que você não me disse que ia me levar a um lugar chic? – disse a garota que usava uma calça jeans e uma blusinha tomara que caia.

Não precisa se incomodar com isso, eu tinha pensado em te levar ao "La Chefiê" – disse como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Draco! Esse é o restaurante mais chic de Londres, como é que eu vou assim? – perguntou aprontando para sua roupa. Ele a agarrou pela cintura e beijou seu pescoço.

Não liga pra essas besteiras. Se quiser eu tiro minha roupa – disse puxando de leve a gravata.

Engraçadinho – ela deu um tapinha no ombro dele – Espera que eu troco de roupa.

Ai meu Merlim, mais uma hora de espera – brincou com a namorada. 

Você está muito gaiato hoje sabia? – ela gritou do quarto.

De fato, Hermione não demorou muito. Vestiu um vestido preto de seda e trocou de sapatos. Só faltava mudar os acessórios, então Draco disse:

Acabou de chegar uma correspondência pra você.

Ok, pega ai que já estou indo – disse ela. Ele pegou o envelope da perna da coruja e agradeceu. Quando olhou o remetente sua alegria pareceu ter ido embora.

Quando Hermione chegou na sala viu Draco com o envelope nas mãos. 

E então? Melhorou? – perguntou dando uma rodada para mostrar como ficara no vestido, Draco sorriu.

Eu não tinha dito que estava ruim – aproximou-se dela que sorriu.

De quem é a carta? – perguntou estendendo a mão. Ele não respondeu, apenas entregou o envelope. Quando viu o nome Potter e Weasley o coração de Hermione disparou. Deste o fim das aulas não conversara com Harry ou Gina, apenas Rony, de vez em quando.

Ela abriu o envelope e então confirmou o que suspeitara quando viu os nomes dos amigos, Draco então perguntou:

O que diz?

Estão me convidando para o casamento deles, mas já? Não tem nem dois meses de namoro – disse com voz de choro. Draco sentiu uma imensa raiva de Harry por ter estragado aquela noite, deixando Hermione triste.

Vem cá – disse puxando seu braço de leve e dando um abraço na garota – Você vai?

Não sei, seria horrível vê-los casando, mas por outro lado são meus amigos, não poderia faltar a ocasião – disse Hermione abraçando fortemente o namorado – Você viria comigo?

Não acho boa idéia, eles não gostam muito de mim – lembrou Draco.

Eles não vão se incomodar, sabem que estamos juntos e que você mudou.

Se você prefere assim, então eu te acompanho – disse ele.

Obrigada – ela o abraçou forte novamente. Sua maquiagem borrou devido a algumas lágrimas que desceram de seu rosto. 

Podemos adiar nosso jantar – Draco falou.

Não, que é isso, nós vamos sim – ela agora enxugava o rosto.

Vamos deixar para amanhã, você não ficou muito legal com a noticia – disse ele, e ela sorriu para ele.

Obrigada.

Mas não pense que só por isso vai se livrar de mim não viu? Que você acha de vermos um desses filmes trouxas pela sua televisão? – perguntou. Desde que visitava Hermione ele vinha aprendendo sobre os aparelhos domésticos.

Eu adoraria. Espera apenas eu tirar essa roupa? – pediu ela.

Ta – enquanto Hermione se trocava Draco tirou o paletó e o deixou sobre uma cadeira, então se sentou no sofá para esperar Hermione.

Pronto – disse sentando-se ao lado dele, ele a abraçou e ela apoiou sua cabeça no ombro do garoto.

Ligaram a tv e ficaram assistindo um filme qualquer que estava passando, algum tempo depois Draco percebeu que Hermione tinha pegado no sono e decidiu leva-la para seu quarto. Quando a colocou na cama a cobriu. Admirou a garota por alguns instantes e em seguida beijou-lhe a testa carinhosamente e saiu.

Harry apesar de ter comprado uma casa, estava passando uns dias com os Weasleys. Devido aos preparativos do casamento estava muito ocupado e isso o fazia não pensar em Hermione. Ele, assim como Rony,conseguiu entrar para a escola de aurores que começaria dali a um mês, por isso resolveu adiantar o casamento com Gina, desse jeito poderia fazer uma viagem especial de lua-de-mel. 

Conversava com Rony no quarto do amigo, quando este perguntou:

Já enviou todos os convites Harry?

Sim, todos já foram entregues – Harry respondeu.

Quem diria que ia casar com minha irmãzinha eim, cara? E ainda mais assim, tão rápido! – disse Rony com uma cara feliz, Harry era o primeiro namorado de Gina que ele aceitara.

Falando nisso, cadê a Gina?

Foi com a mamãe ver o vestido – Rony falou – Ei, tive com a Mione ontem, ela me contou que nunca mais vocês se viram, por quê? – ele perguntou.

É a falta de tempo – disse Harry.

Ah, mas com certeza no casamento vocês matam a saudade – disse sorrindo.  
É – Harry confirmou tristemente. Sentia falta da amiga, e apesar do tempo que tinha passado ainda amava Hermione.

Ta na hora, vamos? – Rony chamou levantando-se, eles tinham que escolher os paletós da festa.

Vamos sim – Harry também se levantou e seguiu o amigo. 

Hermione passou o dia seguinte pensando se realmente deveria ir ao casamento dos amigos. Será que não seria tortura demais para ela? O casamento seria no sábado, mas ela ainda não se sentia decidida. Quando estava anoitecendo foi se arrumar, o jantar adiado da noite anterior aconteceria em menos de uma hora. Dessa vez, depois do banho, ela escolheu imediatamente um vestido fino. Quando terminou de se arrumar ainda faltava quase dez minutos para a hora marcada com Draco, mas como ela já o conhecia sabia que ele chegaria a qualquer momento. Estava certa, assim que foi para a sala ouviu a campainha.

Boa noite! – disse cumprimentando o namorado.

Hum...está ainda mais linda que ontem! – disse Draco contemplando a namorada. Ela sorriu e em seguida partiram. Draco comprou um carro e aprendeu a dirigir, e sempre que saiam juntos preferiam os métodos trouxas, pois assim podiam passar mais tempos juntos.

Chegando ao restaurante, eles sentaram na mesa reservado pelo garoto. Era um lugar muito fino, e Hermione imaginou a reação daquelas senhoras de nariz arrebitado se ela tivesse realmente com uma calça jeans e uma blusa comum, então sorriu.  
Do que está rindo? – Draco perguntou.  
Acabei imaginar a cara que aquela senhora faria se me visse com aquela roupa de ontem – disse sorrindo e ele retribuiu.

Está gostando do jantar?

Adorando, está tudo perfeito! – ela falou.

Ainda não acabou – disse ele enquanto tirava uma caixinha do paletó.

E o que está faltando? – ela perguntou lançando um olhar profundo ao garoto.

Hermione Granger – ele dizia enquanto abria devagar a caixinha, Hermione já deduzindo que seria, levou a mão à boca – Será que a srta. aceitaria se casar comigo? – perguntou mostrando um lindo anel de ouro que possuía uma linda pedra de diamante delicadamente trabalhada.

Draco – Hermione ficou sem palavras.

Eu sei que ainda é muito cedo, mas não precisamos casar amanhã – disse carinhosamente.

Não sei se devo – falou sinceramente.

Quero te fazer a mulher mais feliz deste mundo! – com a mesma sinceridade, ele respondeu. Ela sorriu e tocou-lhe uma das mãos. 

Aceito, se também puder te fazer o homem mais feliz – ele abriu um imenso sorriso. A felicidade não cabia em seu peito, e ele ainda sorrindo colocou o anel no dedo dela.

Realmente a noite hoje foi perfeita – disse ele.

Posso te perguntar?

Claro.

Você já estava com o anel ontem? – perguntou lembrando-se do futuro casamento de Gina e Harry.

Sim, o anel já está comigo há algum tempo, só estava esperando o momento ideal. Por favor, não pense que estou te pedindo em casamento porque o Potter se casará no fim de semana.

Fico feliz em saber! – disse Hermione. Eles terminaram o jantar e quando saíram não foram diretamente para suas casas. Aproveitaram para dar um passeio noturno pela cidade que estava linda, com um céu super estrelado e uma lua cheia magnífica. 

Sentaram-se em um banco em frente a um lago que ficava próximo ao restaurante, havia alguns cisnes nadando e a lua estava refletida nas águas do lago. Abraçadinhos, desfrutando daquele maravilhoso cenário natural, Hermione começou um diálogo.

Eu não sei o que faria sem você, sabia? – disse olhando para o reflexo da lua. Ele carinhosamente beijou-lhe a face. 

Nem eu – respondeu ele.

Eu não fiz nada por você Draco, você sim, me apoiou e tem me dado forças para continuar.

Se não fosse por você Hermione, eu provavelmente seria um comensal agora, se não fosse por esse sentimento eu jamais teria abandonado meu lado ruim – disse ele num tom de gratidão. 

Fico feliz que tenha mudado.

Eu mais ainda.

Eu... gosto muito de você – disse a garota. Não era bem o que queria dizer, diante de todos os fatos queria poder amar o garoto que queria tão bem, e não sofrer por alguém que está prestes a se casar.

Também te gosto muito, meu amor! – ele disse. Draco ainda não sabia denominar o que sentia por Hermione. Era algo muito forte, algo que foi capaz de despertá-lo para o lado do bem, algo que o fazia estremecer por dentro toda vez que a beijava, algo que queria perpetuar por muito tempo, mas não sabia se aquilo era o que muitos denominavam "amor".

Hermione, por outro lado, sabia que o que sentia por ele com certeza não era amor, pois acreditava que só se ama uma pessoa na vida, e para ela a única pessoa que fizera brotar aquele sentimento nela foi Harry. Era um carinho imenso, especial que nasceu há pouco tempo, mas que estava crescendo rapidamente. Seus beijos, abraços estavam cada vez melhores, e embora não sentisse exatamente o que o beijo de Harry provocou, a sensação de beijar Draco era um misto sentimentos diferentes, ao mesmo tempo que demonstrava o carinho que havia entre o casal, era excitante e provocava sensações maravilhosas neles. Era um sentimento mais selvagem, e muitas vezes tinham que se controlar para não irem além dos beijos e abraços.

A decisão de Hermione estava tomada, naquela mesma noite, quando já estava em seu apartamento decidiu que iria ao casamento dos amigos. Aceitou que perdera Harry para sempre e então fez uma promessa a si mesma: não chorar mais por aquele amor não correspondido. A partir daquele dia começaria uma nova vida, e ela tinha alguém ao seu lado, alguém que a apoiava e que gostava dela muito mais que uma simples amiga, alguém que ela estava disposta a se entregar e tentar finalmente ser feliz. 

Na manhã seguinte saiu de casa como uma nova pessoa. Com um sorriso no rosto foi comprar um presente para o casal. Depois de escolhido o presente, era a vez de se presentear, foi a uma loja de roupas femininas e escolheu o vestido que mais lhe agradou. Quando saia da loja, passou por uma joalheria e parou. Bateu os olhos num relógio prateado muito bonito, e pensou em comprá-lo para Draco. A vontade de aproveitar sua nova fase era tão grande que nem quis esperar a noite, foi até o escritório do namorado, que agora cuidava dos negócios deixados pelo pai. Quando foi anunciada pela secretária, Draco pareceu não acreditar na visita.

Oi amor – disse ela enquanto entrava na sala. Era bem grande, lembrava os escritórios de empresários trouxas. Draco levantou-se e foi ao seu encontro.

A que devo a honra de vossa presença no meu humilde escritório? – perguntou dando em seguida um selinho nela.

Humilde escritório? – disse ironicamente – Acho que essas palavras não se enquadram bem.

Mas que sua presença é uma honra sim, certo? – disse sorrindo.

Mas isso aí é lógico – falou tentando se controlar para não rir. Ele a puxou pela cintura e deram um longo beijo.

Sério, o que te trouxe aqui? – ele perguntou.

Fiquei com saudade – falou sinceramente – Além disso, tenho um presente para você.

Outro? Você já é o bastante – disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Aqui – ela entregou-lhe o embrulho – Lembrei de você quando vi.

É perfeito meu amor – disse vendo o relógio – Obrigado – novamente a beijou, e colocou imediatamente o relógio no braço.

Eu é tenho que agradecer aqui – ela falou.

Eles ficaram namorando ali, até que a secretária o chamou para a reunião que teria e Hermione teve que ir, mas teve tempo de contar que iria ao casamento de Harry e Gina, Draco confirmou que a acompanharia e em seguida ela partiu para seu apartamento.

N/A: Tá ai o quinto capitulo p vcs! O nome daquele restaurante, ninguem mereci, mas foi o melhorzinhu que pude inventar! Espero que estejam curtindo, sei que ainda ta meio tristinha, mas depois vai melhorando! ehehehehehhe! Valeuz por lerem e tb por comentarem, hauhauahuaha, não tou sendo mal com eles não, mione03, hhehehehe, só um pokinhu! Valeuz pelo comentarioo! Bjus! PinkPotter


	6. O casamento

6) O casamento

O sábado amanheceu bonito, o tempo estava perfeito. O casamento de Harry e Gina seria na Toca, os Weasleys arrumavam tudo, seria uma cerimônia pequena, apenas para amigos íntimos. Um pequeno altar foi improvisado, Gina fez questão de enchê-lo de flores, e depois de pronto estava lindo. Em frente ao altar estavam varias cadeiras, para os convidados assistirem à cerimônia e logo atrás havia mesas com cerca de seis cadeiras cada. Terminaram de arrumar tudo à tarde, Gina contemplava o local, estava tudo como ela sempre sonhou.

Você gostou? – Harry chegou por trás e a abraçou. 

Adorei! Está tudo perfeito – ela disse.

Hoje é nosso grande dia – ele falou, Gina então virou e passou os braços por seu pescoço.

Obrigada Harry – ele sorriu e em seguida beijaram-se.

Eu gosto muito de você Gi, quero te fazer muito feliz – Gina o fitou, sabia que não tinha o coração de Harry, mas ela também sabia que não o amava.

Eu também Harry – ela falou e sorriu. Apesar de não se amarem estavam tentando encontrar um meio de serem felizes.

Gina, querida está na hora de se arrumar – a Sra. Weasley aproximou-se do casal – Permita roubá-la um pouco de você Harry, mas do jeito que conheço a Gina se não for se arrumar agora só estará pronta pra amanhã.

Mamãe! Não exagere! – Gina disse sorrindo.

Tudo bem, daqui a pouco irei me arrumar também – Harry falou e deu um selinho em Gina que entrou em casa com a mãe. 

Hermione terminava de se arrumar, falta menos de meia hora para o casamento e ela não queria se atrasar. Quando terminou de arrumar o cabelo ia colocar a sandália, mas a campainha tocou. Pediu que aguardasse, sabia que deveria ser Draco, colocou a sandália rapidamente e foi até a porta.

Boa noite amor! – ela disse sorrindo.

Nossa, você está perfeita – ele respondeu entrando no apartamento da garota. Hermione vestia um longo azul turquesa que ficara perfeito em seu corpo, seu cabelo estava solto, mas ela definiu melhor os cachos com um feitiço que aprendera numa revista.

Você está muito charmoso sabia? – disse ela provocando, ao sussurrar aquelas palavras no ouvido dele. Draco ia beijá-la, mas ela o impediu.

Você adora me torturar não é? – ele falou e ela deu um sorriso maroto.

Acabei de me maquiar, não posso passar mais vinte minutos na frente do espelho, senão chegaremos atrasados – disse Hermione.

Vinte minutos! – ele exclamou.

Estou brincando, você sabe que eu não perco muito tempo com essas coisas.

Então posso ter meu beijo? – foi a vez dele dar aquele sorriso maroto.

Claro – Hermione ofereceu a testa.

Engraçadinha – disse ele antes de beijá-la. Draco estava feliz, Hermione não parecia triste, e isso o aliviava, odiava quando ela sofria.

Vamos então?

Sim – ele disse e deixaram o apartamento. Hermione carregava o presente que escolhera para os amigos, e alguns minutos depois chegaram a Toca.

Já havia alguns convidados, como Hagrid e Lupin. Hermione foi até eles e os cumprimentou. Deixou Draco com eles e foi até a casa, entregar o presente. Chegando lá encontra a Sra. Weasley que avisa que Gina estava terminando de se arrumar, e que ela fosse lá falar com ela. Hermione deixou o presente com a mãe da garota e subiu até o quarto de Gina.

Quando chegou a porta do quarto da garota parou e bateu, Gina logo disse entre, com certeza pensara que era a Sra. Weasley, quando avistou Hermione correu até a amiga.

Mione, que bom que veio – disse abraçando Hermione.

Não poderia faltar – respondeu Hermione – Você está linda Gi – Gina vestia um vestido verde claro com pequenas flores distribuídas. Seus cabelos estavam presos, num coque alto e ela deixou algumas mexas sobre a face.

Você também está linda amiga! – ela parecia radiante.

Confesso que fiquei surpresa com o convite, não esperava que fosse tão cedo – disse Hermione. Gina pareceu meio desconsertada.

É que queríamos fazer uma viagem de lua-de-mel, ai tenho que aproveitar as férias – ela falou.

Ah, claro. E para onde irão?

Paris – Gina voltou a sorrir. Então ela percebeu a aliança de Hermione.

Mas o que temos aqui, Srta. Granger? Ou seria futura Sra. Malfoy? – perguntou pegando na mão da amiga, Hermione corou.

Draco me pediu em casamento, mas não vamos nos casar por agora – disse ela sem jeito.

Nossa, você e o Malfoy, ainda é difícil de acreditar – Hermione sorriu, se Gina soubesse que tudo aquilo começou por causa dela e de Harry.

O Draco mudou muito, muitas vezes não sei o que teria sido de mim sem ele – Hermione confessou e Gina sentiu um tom de tristeza vindo da amiga.

Aconteceu alguma coisa Mi?

Não, esqueça! É tudo passado! – Hermione fugiu do assunto – Você já está pronta?

Falta a maquiagem, mas não leva mais que vinte minutos – Gina disse e Hermione sorriu, imaginando a reação de Draco se ouvisse aquilo.

Você precisa de ajuda? – Hermione perguntou.

Não, tudo bem. Pode ir, deve estar querendo ver o Harry – Gina falou naturalmente, mas Hermione sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Apesar de querer encarar Harry naturalmente, levaria tempo para seu coração se acostumar com isso. 

Ok. Tchau! – Hermione disse e saiu.

Decidiu voltar imediatamente para perto de Draco e torcia para não encontrar Harry no meio do caminho. Quando desceu o último degrau esbarrou em alguém que ia subir as escadas.

Desculpa – ela disse, então viu em quem se batera.

Mione – o coração de Harry também disparou. 

Harry.

Você está linda! – foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer, apesar de não ser exatamente o que achou que deveria ter dito. 

Obrigada – ela respondeu timidamente – Acabei de vir do quarto da Gina, ela está radiante – Harry apenas sorriu.

Senti sua falta – confessou. "Você poderia ajudar não é Harry?", Hermione pensou.

Eu também Harry, Rony me disse que conseguiram entrar para a escola de aurores, parabéns.

Obrigado. Também soube que conseguiu sua vaga no Ministério – disse ele.

Vou tentar ajudar a derrotar Voldemort de outro jeito – disse orgulhosa.

Mione! – Rony chegou e abraçou a amiga.

Rony, como está? – perguntou, agradecendo mentalmente a ele por ter chegado, ainda não estava preparada para uma conversa sozinha com Harry.

Estou ótimo! Vivian vai adorar te rever, ela estava me perguntando se você viria.

Onde ela está? – perguntou Hermione.

Lá fora, com os outros convidados.

Falta muita gente? – perguntou Harry.

Não, na verdade só falta a Gina – brincou ele.

Ela disse que falta pouco – disse Hermione.

Tomara! – Rony falou e quando Hermione passou a mão no rosto ele avistou a aliança – Mione, você está noiva! 

O quê? – Harry nem se deu conta que falara alto demais, e Rony e Hermione o olharam – Digo, por que não nos contou? 

É que foi por agora, na verdade essa semana – Harry sentiu uma enorme tristeza.

E quando será o casamento? – Rony pareceu empolgado.

Não sei, mas não será por agora – ela disse. 

Fico feliz por você – Harry mentiu, mas tinha que dar os parabéns a amiga, afinal ela estava ali em seu casamento, no entanto não tinha tanta certeza se conseguiria vê-la casando com Draco.

Com licença, eu vou lá pra fora, aproveito e falo com a Vivian – disse Hermione.

Ok – Rony falou.

Hermione saiu dali ainda com o coração acelerado. Quanto tempo levaria até esquecer aquele amor não correspondido? Ia em direção aos convidados, quando entrou Vivian. Cumprimentou a garota e conversaram um pouco, logo em seguida foi procurar Draco.

Até que enfim Mione! – disse ele.

Desculpa, é que fui encontrando o pessoal, aí toda hora tive que parar – ela se explicou.

Você encontrou o Potter? – perguntou preocupado, Hermione não parecia tão animada quanto antes.

Sim, quando acabei de falar com Gina esbarrei nele. Mas não se preocupe, estou bem! – ela tentou ser o mais convincente possível. 

Quando é que você vai perceber que não consegui me enganar? – perguntou acariciando seu rosto e ela deu um sorriso tímido.

Você anda muito convencido sabia, Sr. Malfoy? – ela brincou. 

E você está tentando fugir da resposta, acho que daqui a alguns anos você nem vai precisar falar, eu serei capaz de ler seus pensamentos.

E o que eu estou pensando agora? – perguntou ela.

Hermione Granger não fuja do assunto – ele falou tentando fazer cara de bravo e ela sorriu.

Acho que não aconteceu exatamente como eu havia imaginado, mas é questão de tempo – disse ela olhando para os olhos do garoto.

Não esqueça que tem a mim para ajudá-la – Draco respondeu carinhosamente. Eles iam conversar mais, porém Carlinhos pediu que todos se acomodassem, pois a cerimônia já iria começar. Harry dirigiu-se ao altar e lá ficou a esperar por Gina, ao lado de um bruxo que realizaria o casamento. Uma música suave anunciou a chegada da noiva, que veio acompanhada pelo Sr. Weasley, que parecia muito orgulhoso. Gina estava linda e Harry admirava sua futura esposa, Hermione assistia em silêncio sua melhor amiga indo de encontro ao seu grande amor, e como da primeira vez que ouviu que os dois estavam juntos, seu coração doeu.

Quando chegou até Harry, o Sr. Weasley beijou a testa da filha e a entregou a Harry. A cerimônia prosseguiu e minutos depois estavam trocando as alianças, dizendo o sim e selando aquela união com um beijo. Depois veio a comemoração, todos agora foram para as mesas e a festa prosseguiu até tarde. Hermione foi uma das primeiras a ir embora, despediu-se do casal, desejando-lhes felicidades e partiu com Draco. Quando chegou em casa, tudo que queria era jogar-se na cama e chorar, tinha perdido Harry para sempre e só naquele momento teve certeza.

O tempo foi passando e eles perderam o contato, apesar de nos primeiros meses ainda se falarem uma vez ou outra. Hermione e Draco casaram-se quase um ano depois, mas apesar da presença de todos os Weasleys e amigos, Harry e Gina não foram. Hermione sentia-se feliz, realmente o tempo é um grande amigo, só ele para curar as feridas do coração. Seu amor por Harry não morreu, apenas adormeceu devido à distância e o tempo. Soube que o amigo estava indo muito bem na escola de aurores, e apesar de ter enfrentado Voldemort várias vezes, ainda não conseguira derrotá-lo. Hermione também fazia o que podia para ajudar naquela batalha, trabalhando no ministério ela fazia pesquisas sobre feitiços e possíveis objetos mágicos que pudessem aumentar as forças dos aurores. Há um mês ela descobrira a existência de um pergaminho muito antigo e estava trabalhando na sua tradução. Era extremamente complexo, mas ela não descansaria enquanto não terminasse, mesmo que levasse anos.

Hermione já tinha mais de um ano de casada, Draco continuava administrando os negócios do pai, além de ser um membro da Ordem. Era assim que ela ficava sabendo dos amigos, Draco lhe contou que Harry e Gina já tinham uma filhinha de quase três anos e Rony estava pra se casar com Vivian. Hermione sentia-se feliz pelos amigos, queria conhecer a filha de Harry, mas nunca teve coragem de visitá-los.

Certa manhã acordou indisposta, não quis nem ir trabalhar. Draco assustou-se com aquilo, Hermione nunca faltava o trabalho, deveria estar mal mesmo.

Você não acha melhor irmos a um hospital? – perguntou preocupado ainda deitado ao seu lado.

Não precisa, só estou enjoada, isso é normal – disse sorrindo.

Normal? Desde quando vomitar uma hora dessas, sem nem ter comido nada ainda é normal? – ele começou a ficar nervoso, Hermione era muito teimosa e só acabava indo no hospital quando já não tinha mais jeito.

Amor, será que você não entendeu ainda? Isso é normal no meu estado – sorrindo ela pegou a mão dele e colocou sobre sua barriga. Draco arregalou os olhos e quase caiu da cama, o que fez Hermione rir mais ainda.

Vo-você tá querendo dizer que está grávida? – ele não conseguia esconder a felicidade, Hermione confirmou balançando a cabeça – Eu não acredito! Um filho, nós vamos ter um filho! – ele começou a beijar a barriga da esposa e até conversou com o bebê. Hermione teve que acalmá-lo, ele já queria escolher o nome, comprar as roupas, arrumar o quarto da criança. Draco parecia uma criança que acabara de receber o melhor presente da sua vida. Nem sequer foi trabalhar, passou o dia aproveitando aquela noticia com Hermione e seu filho.

Apesar de Draco ter sido contra ela trabalhar durante a gravidez, Hermione continuou indo ao Ministério, até quase o nono mês. Ela evoluiu bastante na tradução do pergaminho e cada vez mais achava que aquela descoberta seria de grande ajuda.

No entanto, teve que parar por alguns meses, ela era a única que conseguia traduzir, então enquanto estava tendo o bebê e nos primeiros meses seguintes, a tradução ficou parada. Hermione deu a luz a um menino, cujo nome era Jack e os meses que se seguiram foram de imensa felicidade.

N/A: Hum...achei que esse capítulo não ficou muito bom não, me desculpem ok! Essa distância entre Harry e Hermione será necessária para os próximos capítulos: ) Agradeço aos que estão acompanhando esta fic e aqueles que comentam! Valeuz! Beijos! PinkPotter : )


	7. Caminhos que se cruzam

7) Caminhos que se cruzam

Hermione estava no seu quarto sentada no chão envolta por diversos papeis. Em menos de um mês após o nascimento do filho ela voltou a trabalhar, ainda que em casa, na tradução do antigo pergaminho. Por diversas vezes Draco a reclamou, achava que ela deveria repousar e cuidar apenas do filho, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi fazer Hermione trabalhar em casa, pelo menos enquanto ela terminava aquela tradução.

Amor, eu não acredito! – Draco acabara de chegar, deveria ser umas seis da noite, ele viu Hermione completamente envolvida no que fazia.

Você sabe que não posso parar até terminar isso, é muito importante – ela disse. Draco foi até ela e sentou ao seu lado, em seguida deu-lhe um selinho.

Você deveria aproveitar esse tempo e descansar, como está o Jack? – ele perguntou. Apesar de saber que Hermione trabalhava duro naquela tradução, sabia que ela sempre colocava o filho em primeiro lugar.

Dormiu a pouco, ele anda muito sapeca sabia? Acho que não foi apenas eu que dei banho nele hoje – disse ela sorrindo lembrando da cena com o filho. Este havia molhado quase tudo, inclusive ela, balançando os bracinhos na banheira.

Acho que ele me lembra alguém... – disse ele sorrindo para a esposa – Espero eu que não tenha herdado todas as características da mãe.

Ei! Então é assim é? – ela o empurrou de leve, sorrindo.

Já pensou se ele for tão teimoso quanto você? – fez cara desespero.

Você adora confundir minha perseverança com teimosia – ela disse.

Não se preocupe, apesar de saber que vou ficar com cabelos brancos antes do tempo, se ele também for "perseverante" como você, eu vou amá-lo do mesmo jeito.

Adoro você sabia? – ela disse beijando-o.

Vem jantar comigo? – ele perguntou.

Claro, quando você terminar o banho me avise – Hermione respondeu.

Draco saiu em seguida e ela voltou ao pergaminho. Faltavam dois parágrafos que ela deduzia ser a chave daquilo tudo. Depois de mais de um ano traduzindo, Hermione sentia-se eufórica por estar quase no fim, sabia que seria de extrema importância na vitória contra Voldemort.

Gina estava lendo na sala de estar, enquanto sua filha dormia sossegada com a cabeça no colo da mãe. Harry acabara de chegar do trabalho. Devido a seus conhecimentos em DCAT, o tempo que passou na escola de aurores foi menor, e agora ele já exercia a profissão.

Ela está dormindo? – perguntou sussurrando, aproximando-se de Gina.

Sim, queria te esperar, mas acabou pegando no sono.

Deixa que eu a levo para a cama – Harry pegou a garotinha nos braços e em

seguida subiu as escadas. Gina o acompanhou e depois de colocar a pequena Vick na cama eles seguiram para o outro quarto.

Como foi no trabalho hoje? – ela perguntou.

Recebemos a visita de Dumbledore – ele disse enquanto tirava a camisa.

Dumbledore? Aconteceu alguma coisa, Voldemort apareceu? – Gina perguntou preocupada.

Pareci que descobriram algo que pode aumentar as forças dos bruxos – Harry entrou no banheiro e começou a tomar banho. Gina estava sentada na cama, ouvindo com atenção as palavras do marido – Mas é algo que pode servir tanto para o bem quanto para o mal.

E o que é?

Não sei, Dumbledore não contou. O que aconteceu foi que Voldemort de alguma maneira descobriu sobre isso também, então vão precisar da ajuda de um auror.

Você vai para alguma missão? – Gina odiava quando Harry tinha que viajar, temia pela vida dele.

Não sei, haverá uma seleção, apenas um auror será escolhido – explicou Harry.

Espero que isso nos ajude a acabar de vez com essa guerra.

E se depender de mim será o mais breve possível – disse Harry.

Papaiiiii – Vick entrou no quarto correndo para os braços de Harry.

Mocinha, eu pensei que estivesse dormindo – Harry a pegou no colo, estava só de toalha, ainda um pouco molhado.

Sim, mas acodei – disse a garotinha sorrindo.

Vick, vem aqui, deixa seu pai se vestir – Gina a chamou, ela foi até a cama e sentou com a mãe.

Pera que eu já volto – Harry pegou uma roupa, e voltou ao banheiro para se trocar.

Quando o papai terminar vamos sair? – Vick perguntou a Gina, que sorriu.

Hoje não filha, vamos ficar em casa mesmo – devido à guerra, raramente Vick saia.

Tá - ela assentiu um pouco emburrada.

Olha, eu prometo que quando der nós faremos uma visita a seus avós certo? – Gina disse, a menina pareceu animar-se.

Será que faço parte do plano dessas lindas garotas? – perguntou Harry aproximando-se delas.

Simmmm – Vick disse com um sorriso, e Harry beijou carinhosamente a testa da criança. Gina os observa, Harry era muito carinhoso, tanto com ela quanto com Vick.

Hermione não conseguia se conter de felicidade, finalmente terminou de traduzir o pergaminho, iria imediatamente ao Ministério avisar. Enquanto tomava café da manhã com Draco, não escondia o sorriso.

Você está radiante hoje – ele disse.

Estou tão feliz, logo poderemos viver em paz – Hermione sorria.

Tomara que as informações sejam verdadeiras – Ela já havia lhe contado tudo que descobrira.

Nem pensa o contrário!

Você vai agora para o Ministério? – Draco perguntou.

Sim, será que você poderia ficar com o Jack hoje? – eles não deixavam o garoto sozinho com outras pessoas, a não ser os pais de Hermione, mas estes não estavam no país. 

Tudo bem, eu não vou trabalhar hoje não. Você vai de carro ou vai aparatar?

Acho que aparatar, assim será mais rápido. Amor, eu vou indo – disse ela já levantando.

Boa sorte – ele falou. Hermione beijou o marido e em seguida seguiu para o Ministério. Chegando lá, Hermione foi direto para a sala do ministro, este já a esperava.

Bom dia Dumbledore – disse ela, sentando-se em frente a ele. Dumbledore era o ministro desde que ela terminara Hogwarts.

Hermione, quanto tempo. Como está o pequeno Jack? – com aquele jeito sereno de sempre, ele perguntou.

Muito bem – ela sorriu – Espero novamente por uma visita sua.

Breve – ele disse – E então, trouxe a tradução? 

Está tudo aqui, como imaginávamos é realmente algo que nos ajudará muito.

Finalmente a localização da antiga varinha de Merlim, com certeza se conseguirmos encontrá-la primeiro a vitória estará conosco – disse ele olhando os pergaminhos com a tradução que Hermione lhe entregara.

Nós vamos conseguir, professor – Hermione estampava um sorriso no rosto.

Hermione, sua ajuda foi fundamental para as informações que temos agora. Entretanto, acredito que devo passar a outra pessoa a missão de ir atrás da varinha.

Como assim? Professor, eu não sei se outra pessoa, mesmo seguindo todas as indicações conseguirá chegar lá, é muito complicado, eu preciso ir.

Mas sabes que é uma jornada longa, e seu filho – ele a fitava, Hermione parou para pensar, morreria de saudade da criança.

É por ele que devo ir. Enquanto Voldemort não for destruído meu filho não crescerá em segurança, eu vou conseguir, não importe o tempo que levará.

Entendo, irá então amanhã mesmo. No entanto, tomei a liberdade para escolher um auror para acompanhá-la.

Auror? Não será necessário, mais se insistir que leve alguém, Draco pode ir comigo.

Não acho prudente que Draco vá, ele apesar de fazer parte da Ordem não é um auror e você sabe que Voldemort também estará atrás da varinha. Além disso, não pode deixar seu filho sozinho.

Tem razão – Hermione parecia refletir, no entanto, não queria ir numa viagem longa com alguém que nem conhecia.

Aconselho que aceite o auror que eu indicar. Além disso, Draco poderia mudar para a Ordem com seu filho, pelo menos até sua volta. A casa de vocês não é segura o suficiente.

Falarei com ele. E quanto auror, eu aceito – disse Hermione.

Sabia que concordaria. Bem, vou mandá-lo entrar agora mesmo – disse Dumbledore. "Nossa, ele já está aqui?", pensou Hermione.

Bom dia Dumbledore – o homem entrou, Hermione que estava de costas não reconheceu a voz.

Venha, aqui está a sua companheira de viagem, ela que sabe a localização da varinha – aquele homem adentrou na sala e quando Hermione virou-se para conhecê-lo não pôde acreditar no que seus olhos lhe mostrava.

Hermione – ele disse tão surpreso quanto ela.

Harry? – ela falou, ainda olhando para ele. Aquele adolescente tornara-se um charmoso homem.


	8. A missão

**A missão **

**Hermione não podia acreditar, Harry estava ali na sua frente. Num segundo sua mente foi invadida por lembranças dolorosas que ela tanto quisera esquecer. Depois do casamento dos amigos, foram poucas as vezes que se encontraram, e com o passar dos anos acabaram perdendo o contato. Ficar de frente com ele, fez seu coração disparar, sensação que só mesmo o Harry conseguia provocar. Harry também não podia acreditar no que via, também encontrou na distância, uma maneira de tentar esquecê-la. O silêncio foi quebrado por Dumbledore, que trazia na face um sorriso sereno.**

** Achei que seria mais confortável para você Hermione, se fosse um auror conhecido – Dumbledore explicou-se. Hermione pareceu voltar a realidade – Sente-se Harry, vamos lhe explicar a situação – Harry sentou-se ao lado de Hermione.**

** Eu não quero incomodar o Harry, sei que ele é bastante ocupado – disse Hermione. Foi naquele momento que percebeu a gravidade da situação: viajar sozinha com Harry poderia reacender um amor que lhe causara tanta dor.**

** Não seria incomodo Hermione – Harry ficou um pouco emburrado com o comentário, chegou até a pensar que a amiga não queria sua companhia.**

** Mas não seria arriscado demais? Se Voldemort aproveitar para atacar Harry? – Hermione tentaria evitar aquilo, não poderia em hipótese alguma viajar com Harry.**

** Pode ser, entretanto não confio em mais ninguém para missão tão importante. Harry é nosso melhor auror – Dumbledore falou.**

** Mas... – Hermione ia contestar, mas foi interrompida.**

** O que foi Hermione, não estou entendendo! Não quer que eu acompanhe ou é impressão minha? – Harry perguntou.**

** Não Harry, não é isso, é que... – ela não podia falar.**

** É o que então? – Harry realmente ficou irritado. Como Hermione poderia não querer que ele a acompanhasse? Será que já esquecera dos bons momentos que passaram juntos? Será que não lembrava mais da amizade que existia entre eles? Tudo bem que se afastou dela por alguns anos, mas como ela poderia preferir outro auror a ele? Harry com certeza não estava pensando no que aquela viagem com Hermione poderia significar.**

** Pode ser perigoso pra você – disse Hermione. Apesar de não ser a principal razão dela não querer que ele a acompanhasse, não deixava de ser verdade.**

** Não se preocupe, eu sei me cuidar.**

** Como eu ia dizendo... – Dumbledore interveio – Harry, você acompanhará Hermione até o local sagrado. **

** Certo, e o que vamos buscar? – Harry perguntou, agora não olhava mais para Hermione.**

** A varinha sagrada de Merlim. Ela está protegida por uma magia antiga, a tradução nos indicou a localização e a maneira de ultrapassar essa barreira mágica – explicou Dumbledore.**

** Nós traremos a varinha – ele disse convicto. Agora aquela missão era questão de honra, mostraria a Hermione que ele era capaz. **

** Gostaria de alertar uma coisa. Voldemort descobriu sobre a varinha, mas ele não tem a localização, nem sabe como passar pela barreira que a protege. Acredito que se forem atacar, será quando já estiverem com a varinha em mãos. Por isso, atenção dobrada na volta – completou Dumbledore.**

** Ok – Harry disse. Hermione parecia entretida em seus pensamentos novamente. Não teria jeito, a viagem seria com Harry. Finalmente ela o olhou, Harry estava tão charmoso. "Não Hermione, nada de pensar nessas coisas!", reprimiu-se em pensamento.**

** Amanhã vocês se encontram aqui, as nove da manhã – Dumbledore disse.**

** Certo – Harry e Hermione falaram ao mesmo tempo.**

**Em seguida despediram-se de Dumbledore e saíram. Andaram juntos até o elevador, mas não trocaram nenhuma palavra. Estava sendo desconfortável, não parecia que outrora foram muito íntimos. Foi então que Hermione falou:**

** Harry, me desculpe lá dentro – Hermione olhava para o chão.**

** Tudo bem, eu entendo. Provavelmente você iria preferir que Malfoy a acompanhasse não é? – ele também não a olhava. Hermione lembrou que sugeriu imediatamente que Draco a acompanhasse, mas foi um impulso, se teria que levar alguém, melhor seria seu marido, não alguém que ela tentava esquecer.**

** Não Harry, você não entende – Hermione disse com a voz fraca. Harry ficou confuso com aquilo, e finalmente olhou para Hermione, que ainda encarava o chão.**

** O que eu não entendo? – Harry pareceu mais gentil, voltou a seu estado normal, não estava mais irritado. Nesse momento o elevador abriu, indicando que já tinham chegado ao destino desejado.**

** Nos vemos amanhã – ela disse e saiu. Harry continuou no elevador, foi nesse momento que despertou, viajaria sozinho com Hermione. Estava tão preocupado em se firmar na missão que esqueceu o que ela significaria: conviver por algum tempo com alguém que ainda mexia com seu coração.**

**Hermione foi para sua sala, sua cabeça fervia. Lembrava de seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts, quando se deu conta que amava Harry. O beijo, ah, claro, como ela poderia esquecer? Nunca um beijo conseguiu provocar-lhe tanto prazer quanto aquele, pareciam conectados, unidos por um intenso sentimento comum naquele momento, mas provavelmente se enganara. Harry não a amava, ele gostava de Gina, namorava Gina, casou-se com Gina! Não Hermione, não é Gina a culpada, ela era sua amiga, sua melhor amiga, nem mesmo o Harry, eles não tinham culpa de se gostarem, a culpa só poderia ser de seu coração, por se apaixonar logo por seu melhor amigo.**

**Foi então que ela viu, num porta-retrato sobre a mesa, sua família. Sim, a família que construíra ao lado de Draco, aquele que a apoiou e confortou quando seu mundo desabou. Na foto estava com seu marido e o filhinho, eram felizes, ele conseguiu fazê-la feliz como prometera e Hermione esforçava-se para retribuir. A distância e o tempo conseguiram tirar Harry de seus pensamentos, até aquele momento o sentimento que ela carregava por ele estava guardado, escondido em seu coração. Por que tinha que reencontrá-lo agora? Hermione soube, assim que o viu e sentiu seu coração disparar, que esse sentimento estava ali, vivo em seu coração. Uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto.**

**Entretanto ela não permitiria que voltasse, não sofreria tudo de novo, não choraria novamente por aquele amor não correspondido. Voltou a olhar para aquela foto, não permitiria que sua felicidade acabasse, seria forte, lutaria com todas as forças para controlar seu coração, mesmo sabendo que não seria nada fácil. Enxugou a face, e tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos, para poder enfim trabalhar.**

**Harry ficou no elevador, ainda pensando no que acabara de fazer. Insistiu numa jornada longa e perigosa ao lado da mulher que ele sempre amou. Como foi "burro", estragaria tudo que conseguiu nesses anos, afastando-se de Hermione. Era feliz com Gina, sua presença foi fundamental para que Harry encontrasse a felicidade, pois quando descobriu que Hermione gostava de Draco, achou que sua vida não teria mais sentido. E ainda tinha Vick, a garotinha com certeza completava sua alegria. Harry não poderia deixar-se envolver durante o período que estaria com Hermione, mas como faria isso? Só de reencontrá-la minutos atrás seu coração parecia ter ganhado vida e uma vontade de abraçá-la e beijá-la invadiu seu corpo. Pelo visto essa seria a missão mais difícil da vida dele.**

**Harry ia saindo do ministério, quando uma moça o parou na portaria, entregando-lhe um pergaminho que fora enviado por Dumbledore. Ele agradeceu e partiu, leria quando chegasse em casa. Aparatou em seu quarto, provavelmente aquele horário Gina não havia retornado. Ele então leu o pergaminho, e logo após ouviu uma zoada no andar de baixo, deveria ser Gina.**

** Harry? Você já voltou? – Gina chamou, subindo as escadas.**

** Sim, estou em nosso quarto – ele respondeu.**

** E então como foi lá no ministério? **

** Dumbledore me apresentou a tradutora do pergaminho – na noite anterior Harry ficou sabendo que foi escolhido para uma missão juntamente com a tradutora de um pergaminho sagrado.**

** E quem é ela? – perguntou Gina.**

** Hermione – Harry tentou fingir que aquilo não lhe atingira.**

** Mione? **

** Sim, ela mesmo.**

** Eu deveria imaginar que ela estaria por trás dessa tradução! – Gina disse sorrindo, sabia como a amiga era inteligente e esforçada.**

** Iremos amanhã mesmo, só poderemos aparatar alguns quilômetros antes do local, depois seguiremos a pé – disse Harry.**

** A pé? Quilômetros? **

** Sim, só podemos chegar lá a pé.**

** Então será uma viagem longa, quanto tempo vai durar? – Gina perguntou.**

** Não sei, mas pode demorar alguns dias. Dumbledore me sugeriu, nesse pergaminho, que você e Vick fossem para a Ordem – disse Harry estendendo o pergaminho que recebeu da moça no ministério.**

** Será mesmo necessário? – Gina não queria sair de sua casa.**

** É mais seguro amor, lá tem muitos aurores, vocês ficarão mais protegidas – disse Harry.**

** Tudo bem. Há algo mais que te preocupa não é? – Gina disse aproximando-se de Harry.**

** A tradutora tinha que ser a Hermione? Justo ela? – Harry abaixou as vistas, Gina tocou-lhe o rosto.**

** Você ainda gosta muito dela não é? **

** Não Gina, não é isso, eu já esqueci a Mione, minha vida se resume a você e a Vick – Gina sorriu com o que ele disse.**

** Você não me engana Harry, te conheço. Além disso, o que você sentia pela Mione não era algo tão fraco assim – ela reconhecia o amor que Harry sentia pela amiga, ficara triste por ele quando este contou que não era correspondido.**

** Não se preocupe, não vai acontecer nada entre nós – ele disse olhando para Gina, esta apenas lhe sorriu.**

** Preciso ir para a Ordem amanhã mesmo? – ela perguntou.**

** Sim, irei para o ministério as nove, mas antes levo vocês até a Ordem – Harry respondeu.**

** Tudo bem, provavelmente a Vick vai adorar a idéia – Gina disse sorrindo.**

** Ah, com certeza! Vou ficar com saudades de vocês – Harry beijou a testa da esposa.**

** Nós também – ela disse – Bem, acho que seria bom começarmos a arrumar as coisas não é? – Harry concordou.**

**Para sorte de Hermione a manhã passou rápido. Os últimos detalhes da viagem ocuparam sua mente, dessa forma não pensou mais em Harry. Perto da hora do almoço, ela voltou pra casa. Como viajaria no dia seguinte, não voltaria mais ao ministério naquele dia. Aparatou na sala de estar, e estranhou o silêncio na casa. Subiu as escadas devagar, dirigindo-se para o quarto do filho, mas quando chegou no aposento estava vazio. O coração de Hermione começou a bater mais forte, o medo de que algo de ruim pudesse acontecer ao seu filho surgiu, ela então começou a chamar pelo marido, que não respondia. Hermione correu para seu quarto, se não estivessem ali provavelmente se desesperaria. Quando abriu a porta, um sorriso aliviado formou-se em seus lábios.**

**Draco estava sentando, numa poltrona que havia no quarto do casal, próximo a janela, com o filho nos braços que dormia tranquilamente. Hermione vagarosamente foi se aproximando deles, não queria acordar o filho. Quando chegou perto o bastante tocou o ombro do marido.**

** Que bom que já está de volta – ele disse sorrindo para ela.**

** Como foi sua manhã? O bebê Malfoy lhe deu muito trabalho? – ela perguntou sussurrando. **

** Claro que não, você sabe que ele é um anjinho... – Draco respondeu ironizando. O filhinho deles era como uma mistura de Draco e Hermione. Ela sorriu.**

** Mas é claro que é um anjinho, afinal puxou a mãe – disse Hermione, Draco sorriu. **

** E como foi lá? Falou com Dumbledore? – parece que toda a alegria de Hermione foi embora naquele momento – Que foi, por que essa cara? – ele percebeu a mudança na fisionomia da esposa.**

** Vamos colocar o Jack no quarto, depois eu te conto – ela sugeriu. Com cuidado Draco levantou e levou o filho até o outro quarto, enquanto Hermione o esperava.**

** Pronto, agora me conta, o que foi que aconteceu? – Draco estava novamente no quarto, sentou-se ao lado de Hermione.**

** Dumbledore também acredita que a varinha continue lá, irei amanhã mesmo tentar encontrá-la – ela disse encarando Draco.**

** Você? Hermione, isso vai levar dias, você vai ter que seguir a pé, sem falar na barreira mágica – disse ele preocupado.**

** Eu sei, mas preciso ir, o caminho é muito complicado, outra pessoa poderia se perder.**

** E o Jack? – ele perguntou.**

** Não fale como se eu na desse importância pra ele – ela reclamou, odiava quando Draco fazia isso.**

** Não foi isso que disse, mas você vai ter que ficar muito tempo longe dele.**

** Eu sei, mas é por ele que preciso encontrar essa varinha, finalmente Voldemort poderá ser derrotado, eu preciso que meu filho cresça num mundo sem medo de morrer ao cruzar uma esquina – ela ficou nervosa, sempre que pensava na possibilidade de algo acontecer com o filho entristecia-se.**

** Desculpa amor, eu entendo, mas é que acho perigoso – ele se aproximou e a abraçou.**

** Dumbledore disse para você e Jack passarem esse tempo lá na Ordem – disse Hermione.**

** Na Ordem? Pra que? – pelo visto Hermione teria certo trabalho pra convencê-lo a sair de casa.**

** É mais seguro.**

** Aqui também é seguro, eu posso me defender.**

** Draco, Voldemort sabe da varinha, ele pode querer nos atingir fazendo mal ao nosso filho, ou até mesmo a você – Hermione disse preocupada.**

** Eu posso contratar alguém para protegê-lo.**

** Não é só ele, você também pode ficar em perigo, você precisa ficar na Ordem.**

** Então eu não vou poder sair ou trabalhar? – ele perguntou.**

** Você deveria fazer o máximo para evitar sair. **

** Mas amor, eu não vou conseguir – ele então viu lágrimas se formarem no rosto dela.**

** Draco, será uma missão muito arriscada, eu quero que você fique protegido, caso eu... – ele não deixou que ela terminasse de falar.**

** Nem diga isso! Nada vai te acontecer, você vai ver nosso filho crescer, entendeu? Eu não posso criá-lo sozinho, já disse que ele é parecido demais com uma tal de Hermione – ele tentou brincar, para descontrair aquela situação, Hermione então sorriu um pouco – Me deixe ir com você.**

** Não seria prudente, é melhor que um de nós fique cuidando do Jack – Draco a abraçou mais forte.**

** Vão te deixar ir sozinha? Como pode?**

** Um auror vai comigo – ela disse. Draco não sabia se ficava aliviado ou mais preocupado, ele era "um pouco" ciumento. **

** Quem? – perguntou, Hermione demorou um pouco pra responder.**

** Harry – Draco não conseguiu acreditar.**

** Potter? **

** Sim, ele é o melhor auror que eles têm, Dumbledore achou que seria o acompanhante ideal.**

** E o que você acha disso? – ele perguntou, Hermione olhou para o chão. Ele entendia cada expressão dela, sabia que deveria estar confusa com aquilo.**

** Você sempre soube dos meus sentimentos, mesmo assim me aceitou e me fez muito feliz. Não quero estragar tudo que conseguimos juntos – disse sinceramente. Hermione tentaria ao máximo evitar que seus sentimentos por Harry novamente ganhassem força, mas será que conseguiria? Será que podemos controlar um grande amor? Será que podemos evitar que ele reapareça?**

** Vai dar tudo certo – ele falou.**

**N/A: Taí o capitulo 8 pra vocês: ) ele ficou grandinho, né! Ainda tinha mais coisa, a jornada deveria começar neste mesmo capítulo, mas preferi deixar pro próximo: ) Espero que estejam curtindo a fic! Obrigada pelos comentários e pelos votos! Podem comentar a vontade oks! Hehehehehehhhehe! Beijuss! PinkPotter : )**


	9. Sem ressentimentos

**Sem ressentimentos**

**Na manhã seguinte, na mansão Malfoy, Hermione preparava-se para a jornada, ao lado de Harry. Enquanto vestia-se, pensava na peça que o destino lhe pregara. Tanto tempo evitando encontrá-lo, tantas desculpas inventadas para não estar no mesmo local, poderiam ir por água abaixo por causa daquela missão, mas ela não tinha escapatória, precisava encontrar aquela varinha para vencer Voldemort. **

** Está pronta? – Draco perguntou entrando no quarto.**

** Sim, já podemos ir! – Hermione respondeu.**

** Deixe-me ajudá-la com isso – Draco foi até próximo da cama e pegou uma sacola de tamanho razoável, sorte deles serem bruxos e possuírem esse tipo de equipamento, nos métodos trouxas, Hermione precisaria de umas três ou quatro sacolas para levar toda sua bagagem.**

** Vou buscar Jack, me espera no carro? – ela falou enquanto ia saindo, mas Draco a puxou pelo braço.**

** Vou sentir sua falta – disse olhando nos olhos dela, Hermione sentiu temor nos olhos deles, mas não tinha certeza se seria pelo perigo da missão, ou pelo fato da viagem ser com Harry, provavelmente pelos dois.**

** Eu também vou sentir saudades – ela o abraçou forte, como se tentasse demonstrar todo carinho e gratidão que sentia por ele.**

** É melhor irmos agora – Draco disse se afastando, mas foi a vez de Hermione puxá-lo para próximo de si, olharam-se por alguns segundos e se beijaram. Parecia que aquele beijo representava todo sentimento que construíram com o passar daqueles anos, um sentimento que não podiam chamar de amor, mas que era especial, uma mistura de afeto, carinho, respeito e ternura. Quando terminaram o beijo, ficaram se encarando, ainda abraçados. Seria aquele beijo uma despedida? Será que aquela jornada mudaria a vida deles para sempre? **

** Vamos? – perguntou Hermione. Draco apenas confirmou com a cabeça, Hermione não era a única com dúvidas sobre aquela viagem. Depois que pegaram o filho, seguiram de carro para a Ordem. **

**Harry chegara na Ordem com Gina e Vick, por volta das oito e meia da manhã, pretendia deixá-las e seguir para o Ministério para encontrar Hermione. A Ordem continuava a ser na antiga casa dos Blacks, mas agora a casa estava melhor arrumada e mais confortável, pois vez ou outra, quando tinha reuniões até muito tarde, os aurores que quisessem podiam passar a noite ali. Harry despedia-se de Gina, já estava quase na hora de partir.**

** Desejo-lhe sorte! – Gina disse sorrindo para ele.**

** Obrigado. Vou sentir a falta de vocês – Harry falou, ele estava de frente para Gina, com Vick nos braços.**

** Volta logo papai – a menina disse para Harry, na noite anterior explicaram-lhe que Harry partiria para uma viagem, um pouco longa.**

** Vou voltar o mais rápido possível ta? – Harry beijou-lhe a face, fazendo-a sorrir.**

** Vem com a mamãe, que papai tem que ir – Gina chamou a filha, que se despediu de Harry com um abraço e um beijo. **

**Quando Harry entregou a criança a Gina, ouviram um barulho vindo da porta de entrada, alguém acabara de chegar. Foi então que viram Hermione e Draco entrarem.**

** Mione! Nossa, quanto tempo! – Gina foi empolgada ao encontro da amiga. Para ajudar Harry teve que se afastar de uma pessoa muito querida.**

** Gina, como você está? – Hermione aproximava-se.**

** Bem. Então esse é o Jack? – falou olhando o bebê que Hermione trazia nos braços, os cabelos loiros da criança fizeram Harry lembrar de quem ele era filho.**

** Sim, está com seis meses – disse Hermione orgulhosa.**

** Pareci um anjinho – Gina disse, fazendo Draco sorrir – O que foi? – perguntou confusa ao notar que este ria.**

** Nada não, você vai ficar aqui também? – perguntou curioso.**

** Sim, por quê? **

** Você vai perceber que ele só é um anjinho assim, quando está dormindo – disse ele. Gina o encarou, Malfoy estava um homem bonito e charmoso, se já o achava interessante nos tempos de Hogwarts, agora então. "Gina Weasley, isso é coisa que se pense do marido dos outros?", Gina reprimiu-se em pensamento. **

** E essa é a filha de vocês? – Hermione perguntou olhando a criança que Gina tinha nos braços, os cabelos ruivos da menina confirmavam que era uma Weasley.**

** Essa é a Vick, diga "oi" para eles filha – Gina pediu a menina, que timidamente cumprimentou Hermione e Draco.**

** Ela é muito linda, é a sua cara Gina – disse Hermione. **

** Você está indo para o Ministério? – Harry perguntou a Hermione.**

** Sim, vim deixar Draco e Jack, em seguida iria para lá – disse Hermione.**

** Você quer ir comigo? – Harry perguntou timidamente, mas Draco não gostou nem um pouco daquilo.**

** Tudo bem, eu deixo o carro aqui com você, amor – ela falou para Draco, agora um pouco emburrado. "Isso mesmo Hermione, aja com naturalidade, é só por algum tempo, nada pode acontecer em tão pouco tempo", Hermione tentava agir como se Harry fosse apenas um amigo, talvez assim seus sentimentos não viessem à tona.**

** Ok, vamos então? – Harry chamou. "Está vendo, é simples, só precisa lembrar 25 horas por dia que ela é sua amiga, Hermione Granger", Harry falava para seu coração, se teria que passar algum tempo com Hermione que pelo menos fosse um período agradável, sem sofrimentos.**

** Vou sentir saudade, fica bem ta? – Draco falou para a esposa, que o beijou. Talvez isso fosse necessário para Harry, assim ele lembraria que ela já tinha alguém.**

** Fica bem, você também – ela entregou a criança para Draco, em seguida beijou a testa do filho e se despediu dizendo que o amava.**

** Boa sorte amor! – foi a vez de Gina se despedir, Hermione agora se sentia um pouco enciumada.**

** Se cuida! – Harry a beijou, em seguida deu um beijo em Vick.**

** Tchau papai – a garotinha falou. **

** Vamos? – Harry perguntou, Hermione apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Gina desejou mais uma vez boa sorte aos dois, e saíram em seguida.**

** Dá pra acreditar que ficaremos trancafiados aqui Weasley? – perguntou Malfoy olhando para Gina, a mulher que outrora fora uma das mais bonitas de Hogwarts, mantinha uma beleza encantadora.**

** Fazer o que não é? – ela disse colocando a filha no chão.**

** Realmente é uma criança muito bonita, mas somente porque só se pareci com a mãe – Gina entendeu aquilo como um elogio, porém ficou desconsertada.**

** Pelo visto a Hermione conseguiu mudá-lo mesmo, quem diria que teríamos uma conversa civilizada algum dia? – Gina lembrava-se de todas as ofensas ditas por Malfoy a ela e à sua família.**

** Difícil de acreditar não é Weasley? **

** Gina, pode me chamar de Gina – ela falou, se teria que conviver algum tempo com Malfoy seria melhor que eles se dessem bem.**

** Então Gina, peço sinceras desculpas pelos meus erros do passado.**

** Desculpas aceitas – ela disse sorrindo. De fato jamais imaginara que pudesse ter uma conversa agradável com Draco, quem sabe até não pudessem se tornar amigos...**

** Onde você vai ficar?**

** Num quarto no primeiro andar, já levei minhas coisas pra lá. Acho que vocês vão ficar no quarto ao lado – Gina disse.**

** Certo, então vou colocar minhas coisas lá – ele disse, mas estava um pouco atrapalhado, pois tinha o filho nos braços e não sabia como pegar as malas.**

** Deixa eu te ajudar, eu levo Jack – ela se aproximou e tomou o menino do colo dele com cuidado. **

** Obrigado – disse ele, em seguida pegou as malas e subiram. Gina levava o bebê nos braços e era seguida por Draco e Vick.**

**Chegando ao quarto Draco viu que já estava pronto para eles, pois tinha uma cama e ao lado um berço, colocou as coisas próximo a cama, enquanto Gina deixava Jack no berço. **

** O bebê é lindo, não é mamãe? – Vick perguntou enquanto olhava Jack dormindo, Gina sorriu.**

** É que ele tem um pai muito bonito, sabe? – Draco aproximou-se da criança.**

** E convencido também – Gina disse sorrindo, Draco ajoelhou próximo a Vick.**

** Você não acha? Não acha que o pai dele é um bonitão? – ele fez cara de convencido, e a garotinha riu. **

** O senhor é o pai dele? – perguntou ela.**

** Sou.**

** O senhor é bonito sim, não é mamãe? – ela perguntou a Gina, que não respondeu – Mamãe, a senhora não acha que ele é bonito? – Draco estava adorando aquela menina, ela estava deixando a mãe totalmente sem graça, e isso era muito engraçado.**

** Sim filha – foi tudo que Gina respondeu – Agora vem aqui, Malfoy deve estar querendo descansar – Vick correu até a mãe, mas antes deu um beijo no rosto de Draco e disse "tchau".**

** Você também pode me chamar pelo nome – ele disse.**

** Até depois Draco – ela falou enquanto saia.**

** Tchau – Vick também se despediu.**

** Tchau – ele respondeu e em seguida ficou sozinho no quarto. Aproximou-se do berço do filho e começou a admirá-lo, este ainda dormia tranquilamente. Apesar de parecer fisicamente com o pai, Draco achava que grande parte da personalidade do filho seria semelhante a da mãe, foi então que se lembrou Hermione. Adorava a esposa, sempre fazia o possível para fazê-la feliz, a vida que construíra com Hermione lhe proporcionou felicidades singulares. **

**Harry e Hermione saíram, indo em direção aos carros. Ela precisava pegar sua sacola, então Harry a acompanhou até seu carro. Harry tentou convencê-la a deixá-lo carregar sua sacola, mas ela não permitiu, depois disso seguiram para o Ministério. Dumbledore esperava logo na entrada, e assim que chegaram o viram.**

** Bom dia para vocês – Dumbledore cumprimentou.**

** Bom dia! – responderam juntos.**

** Estão prontos para a viagem? **

** Sim, só falta o senhor devolver a tradução – disse Hermione que parecia um pouco ansiosa.**

** Aqui está – ele entregou o pergaminho com a tradução a Hermione – Tomem muito cuidado, como já disse principalmente na volta.**

** Pode deixar, eu protegerei tanto a Hermione quanto a varinha, quando a tivermos nas mãos – Harry disse.**

** Confio em vocês. **

** Voltaremos com a varinha – Hermione pareceu mais confiante, Harry então lhe sorriu.**

** Estarei esperando – Dumbledore falou.**

** Pronto? – perguntou Hermione e Harry confirmou com a cabeça. Em seguida sumiram da frente de Dumbledore.**

**Eles apareceram num local com uma vegetação abundante, aquele era o ponto máximo que seria permitido aparatar, teriam que seguir a pé a partir dali. Harry observava maravilhado a região, o verde do local era predominante, havia arvores imensas e os mais variados tipos de plantas.**

** É incrível não é? – perguntou a Hermione.**

** Sim, é tudo muito lindo – ela respondeu, Harry ia começar a andar, mas sentiu a mão de Hermione puxá-lo pelo braço – Precisamos ter muito cuidado, além dos comensais, há o perigo natural da floresta amazônica. **

** Não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar de você – ele disse carinhosamente, olhando-a com ternura. "Ai Harry, porque você faz isso comigo?", Hermione questionou-se quando sentiu seu coração bater num ritmo diferente.**

** Quero que cuide de você próprio também – ela falou preocupada.**

** Vai dar tudo certo Mi.**

** Vai sim! – ela sorriu para ele – Bom, vamos em frente então? – Harry concordou, em seguida começaram a caminhar. Hermione tinha a tradução nas mãos, era necessário estar atenta aos desvios que deveria fazer e prestar atenção nos símbolos naturais que a floresta amazônica exibia para indicar o caminho correto. Caminharam quase o dia todo, fazendo algumas paradas de vez quando para tomar água, se alimentar ou descansar. Estava começando a anoitecer, o mais certo seria armar a barraca.**

** Aqui está bom? – Harry perguntou.**

** Sim, perfeito. Cadê sua barraca? **

** Barraca? Eu não trouxe barraca, trouxe apenas um saco de dormir! – disse ele como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.**

** Harry, você deveria ter trazido uma barraca, não estamos acampando num local qualquer, estamos no Amazonas.**

** E daí? – Harry não entendia porque Hermione estava tão preocupada.**

** Aqui chove quase todo o dia, é por isso que em minha opinião algumas matérias trouxas deveriam ser ensinadas em Hogwarts.**

** Não acho que vai chover, não senti nenhum vento frio – ele disse.**

** Harry! Estamos num clima equatorial, aqui é sempre quente e úmido.**

** Tudo bem Mione, já entendi, não precisa começar uma aula de geografia, pois eu já sofri bastante com essa matéria enquanto eu ainda estudava em escolas trouxas.**

** Você deveria ter trazido uma barraca, esse saco de dormir não vai ajudar em nada, além dissso a minha tem até camuflagem – disse Hermione. Em seguida tirou da sacola uma pequena bolsa e a jogou no chão. Segundos depois a bolsa abriu, tranformando-se numa barraca bem grande.**

** Acho que da até pra fazer uma festa ai dentro – Harry brincou, mas quando terminou de falar sentiu um pingo, momentos depois uma chuva forte caiu no local, e eles tiveram que se refugiar na barraca.**

** E então, vai querer ficar só no saco de dormir? – ela perguntou com um sorriso maroto nos labios.**

** Engraçadinha! – Harry olhava para aquela forte chuva – Será que poderia me convidar para passar a noite na sua humilde barraca?**

** Tudo bem – ela falou.**

** Obrigado! É melhor você fechar esse treco, antes que inunde tudo – ele alertou, Hermione pegou a varinha e com um feitiço a "porta" da barraca se fechou e a camuflagem foi ativada. **

**Harry observava o local, lembrou-se da barraca dos Weasley quando certa vez os acompanhou na copa mundial de quadribol; a barraca era semelhante, porém menor. Comeram alguma coisa, e depois foram dormir. Hermione dormia num colchonete e Harry ao seu lado, no seu saco de dormir. A principio ela estava virada para a "parede" da barraca, mas depois acabou virando-se, ficando de frente para Harry que ainda estava acordado. Ficou por alguns minutos fitando Hermione, estava ainda mais bonita, sentiu seu coração disparar quando seus olhos encontraram os labios de Hermione. Nunca outros labios conseguiram proporcionar sensação tão singular e prazerosa quanto os de Hermione. Foi lembrando do único beijo deles que Harry adormeceu. **

**N/A: ) Gente, eu tinha que escolher um lugar para ser o local sagrado: ) eu pensei em colocar Egito, mas teria que pesquisar sobre o local e tudo mais: ) etão decidi aproveitar as aulinhas de geografia (tortura para falar a verdade!) e colocar a floresta amazônica como cenário, heheheheheheheh! Até que a matéria serviu para alguma coisa... : ) bem, acho o capitulo não ficou muito bom não, vou tentar melhorar nos próximos! Obrigada por lerem, comentarem e votarem! Beijusss! PinkPotter : )**


	10. O segredo

**O segredo**

**Choveu praticamente a noite toda, Harry que acordou algumas vezes agradeceu os conhecimentos de Hermione, caso contrário, poderiam pegar uma pneumonia de tanta chuva que receberiam. Quando Hermione acordou viu Harry imediatamente, ele estava sem camisa dormindo ao seu lado feito um bebê. "Hermione! Quer parar de olhar!", reprimiu-se tentando desviar o olhar do peitoral de Harry. Agora ela observava seu rosto, como ele era lindo, pensava.**

**Acordar daquele jeito fez com que lembrasse dos sonhos que teve com Harry, quando imaginava que um dia ele ainda pudesse corresponder seus sentimentos. Sempre imaginou como seria acordar ao seu lado, poder acariciar seu rosto e dizer que o amava. "Como você gosta de se torturar, não é Hermione?", pensou ela sentindo uma imensa tristeza em seu coração. **

**Sentiu lágrimas formarem-se em seus olhos, mas não permitiu que elas rolassem sobre sua face, afinal não podia fraquejar, tinha seu filho e Draco, não destruiria sua família por um amor não correspondido. Ainda estava a encará-lo, quando Harry começou a despertar, quando a viu sorriu, pareciam um casal feliz que acabara de acordar naquele momento.**

** Bom dia! - disse ele ainda deitado ao lado dela.**

** Bom dia, Harry por que você está... - perguntou olhando novamente para o peitoral dele, "Você não perde tempo eim?", pensou ela desviando imediamente o olhar.**

** Eu senti um calor imenso durante a noite, aí tirei a camisa - disse ele naturalmente.**

** Ah, entendi. Bom, é melhor comermos alguma coisa e seguirmos viagem - Hermione começou a levantar, ela usava uma camisola até o joelho, e quando tirou o lençol de cima do corpo, Harry a olhou de cima a baixo. "Harry Potter, o que é isso! Tenha respeito mais respeito com Hermione, ela é sua amiga! Mas que seu corpo continua lindo, isso continua!", pensava ele, enquanto tentava disfarçar aquele olhar.**

** Mione, me ajuda a levantar - pediu ele com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, lembrando-se dos tempos da escola nos quais sempre pedia pra Hermione ajudá-lo, mas usava todo seu peso para que ela tivesse dificuldade em conseguir ergue-lo.**

** Ah ta Harry, você acha que eu não lembro não? Você sempre fazia isso em Hogwarts, não vou cair mais uma vez - disse ela.**

** Oh Hermione, por favor! Eu só estou pedindo uma ajuda, o que custa? - pediu ele fazendo cara de triste.**

** Ok! Vem Harry - disse ela erguendo as mãos, as quais Harry segurou. **

** Vamos lá! Força Mione! - ele dizia sorrindo enquanto Hermione usava inutilmente toda sua força para levantá-lo.**

** Harry Potter, se não se levantar agora mesmo juro que não o ajudo mais! - avisou ela ainda puxando Harry, ele entendeu que estava na hora de parar a brincadeira, então se deixou levar pelo puxão de Hermione. **

**Aconteceu que Hermione não esperava que ele cedesse tão rapidamente, então ainda usava muita força pra erguê-lo, desta maneira, quando Harry se impulsinou para levantar, acabou desequilibrando Hermione, caindo juntos no chão da barraca. Harry apoiou-se no chão com as mãos para que o peso de seu corpo não machucasse Hermione. **

**Hermione sorria do acontecido, enquanto Harry a observava. Foi mais ou menos assim que o primeiro beijo aconteceu, mas agora ele estava sobre ela. Quando seus olhares se cruzaram, uma vontade louca de se beijarem brotou em ambos. Sentiram seus corações dispararem, era incrível a semelhança nas sensações que acometiam os dois. Harry começou a se aproximar, queria beijá-la, precisava sentir aqueles lábios novamente. Hermione sentia o mesmo desejo, queria aquele beijo tanto quanto ele. Mas então ela voltou a realidade.**

**Hermione desviou o olhar de Harry quebrando todo o clima daquele momento, fazendo-o entender que não deveriam prosseguir. Mas o que ela estava prestes a fazer? Iria beijar Harry naquele momento, provavelmente sentiria-se imensamente feliz, mas e depois? Ela era casada, ele também, mas não só isso, tinham filhos! Hermione não podia deixar que aquilo se repetisse, ela poderia não ser tão forte novamente.**

** Me desculpa - disse Harry levantando-se, foi a vez dele estender a mão para ajudá-la.**

** Está tudo bem! - disse ela tentando ser o mais natural possível - Mas não faça isso novamente, Sr. Potter! - tentou brincar pra aliviar a tensão.**

** Pode deixar - Harry forçou um sorriso. O que ela quis dizer com: não faça isso novamente? Será que se referia a brincadeira ou ao que quase aconteceu? "Por que não pára de pensar nisso, seu idiota? Não vê que só vai complicar as coisas!", pensava ele.**

** Eu vou fazer um café, ok? - disse Hermione.**

** Eu te ajudo, pode deixar que preparo umas torradas - ele disse, a melhor coisa era manter-se ocupado, assim não teria tempo de pensar besteiras.**

**Quando terminaram o café voltaram a percorrer o caminho que os levaria até a varinha de Merlim. Naquele dia, a chuva caiu duas vezes, atrasando um pouco a jornada, pois naqueles momentos tinham que se refugiar na barraca de Hermione. **

**Fazia quase uma semana desde a partida de Harry e Hermione para a tal jornada. Draco e Gina permaneciam na antiga casa dos Blacks, como era a sede da Ordem da Fênix, muitos aurores apareciam no local, mas não demoravam muito, portanto só tinham, na maior parte do tempo, um ao outro como companhia. **

**Gina ajudava Draco com o pequeno Jack, já que ele, por mais que fosse um excelente pai, não tinha muito jeito com bebês, nesses momentos ela se divertia da cara dele, principalmente na hora do banho, quando via toda a bagunça que o pequeno fazia. Draco também, naquele tempo, acabou se afeiçoando por Vick, achava uma garota encantadora e meiga, especialmente quando ela inventava de ajudar ele e Gina a cuidar de Jack.**

**Era fim de tarde, Draco colocava Jack pra dormir, quando Gina apareceu. Ela entrou no quarto e o viu com o bebê nos braços, o qual já estava quase dormindo. Draco lhe sorriu, indo depois colocar o filho no berço. Quando terminou voltou-se para Gina e perguntou sussurrando:**

** Cadê a Vick? **

** Dormiu também! Estava exausta, afinal vocês brincaram o dia todo não é? - disse ela, fazendo-o sorrir. Draco passara a tarde divertindo a filha de Gina, enquanto ela cuidava de Jack - Assim ela vai ficar mal-acostumada.**

** Não seja boba! Sabe... eu não vejo a hora do Jack crescer para eu poder ensiná-lo a voar, a jogar quadribol... - disse Draco, Gina parecia admirá-lo naquele momento. E foi saindo do quarto, junto com ele, que disse:**

** Você é um ótimo pai, sabia? A Mione é uma mulher de sorte - disse ela, Draco percebeu um tom de tristeza na voz dela. Chegaram a sala e sentaram-se no sofá.**

** Você fala de um jeito... penso até que Potter não é um bom pai - ele comentou.**

** Nem pense isso, pois seria uma injustiça! Harry também é um ótimo pai - Gina não podia deixar que ele pensasse mal de Harry.**

** Então não entendo por que disse isso.**

** Ah Draco... é uma longa história - disse Gina entre um suspiro, depois de tantos anos ainda era doloroso lembrar daqueles momentos de desespero.**

** Eu tenho todo tempo do mundo, se quiser me contar é claro.**

** Eu nunca falei disso com ninguém, a não ser Harry e minha mãe - ela confessou.**

** Entendo, não insistirei.**

** É um segredo que carrego desde meu sexto ano - Gina começou.**

** Vai me contar? - perguntou ele surpreso.**

** Pode ser muito repentino, mas confio em você - disse ela.**

** Fico feliz de ter sua confiança. Sou todo ouvidos.**

** Não sei se lembra, eu namorava com o Simas, desde o meu quinto ano - Draco a escutava com atenção - Eu o amava, muito mesmo, mas meu erro foi acreditar que era correspondida na mesma intensidade. Quando fizemos um ano de namoro, quase no fim do meu sexto, eu... - Gina hesitou um pouco, mas continuou - Me entreguei a ele.**

** Ao Simas? Mas ele era um dos garotos mais "galinhas" que havia em Hogwarts! - disse Draco espantado com a revelação. Sabia do namoro deles, mas nunca imaginou que tivesse ido tão longe, ainda mais com a fama que Simas tinha.**

** Descobri isso tarde demais - ela disse tristemente - Eu...**

** Você? **

** Eu era inexperiente, ele pediu para não usar camisinha trouxa e eu aceitei, não havia tomado nenhum anticoncepcional, mas nunca imaginei que fosse acontecer aquilo.**

** Você quer dizer que... - Draco estava espantado! Como não souberam daquilo? **

** Fiquei grávida, mas o pior foi quando contei a ele. Simas não aceitou, até tentou fazer com que eu abortasse - uma lágrima rolou sobre a face de Gina, como sofrera naqueles tempos.**

** Não chore por aquele idiota - disse Draco enxugando as lágrimas dela.**

** Nós terminamos, eu fiquei muito triste e desesperada, não sabia o que fazer, minha mãe poderia até me dar forças, mas o meu pai jamais aceitaria aquela situação. Foi nesse momento que Harry me ajudou, ele fez algo que nenhum outro garoto faria.**

** Ele te pediu em namoro! - Draco entendeu tudo, aquela fora a razão de um casamento tão repentino, para que pensassem que o filho que Gina carregava era de Harry.**

** Isso! Harry me ajudou muito, foi um pai pra minha filha e um grande amigo de todas as horas - disse ela.**

** Amigo?**

** Nós tentamos encontrar a felicidade juntos, nos gostamos, tivemos momentos de intimidades - Gina ruborizou um pouco ao dizer aquilo - Mas não nos amamos.**

** Não se amam? - Draco via sua relação com Hermione naquelas palavras. Tinha um carinho enorme pela esposa, mas não era amor.**

** Não, por isso disse que Hermione tem sorte! Além de ter um marido que é um excelente pai, também tem um marido que a ama! Por favor, não entenda errado, não estou reclamando do Harry! Jamais poderia fazer isso! **

** Eu entendi perfeitamente o que quis dizer - disse ele a encarando.**

** Não sei o que teria sido de mim sem o Harry.**

** Posso dizer o mesmo em relação a Mione, se não fosse ela nem sei se estaria vivo hoje.**

** Nem fale isso! - disse Gina sem pensar, mas o que aquilo significava? Será que estava gostando demais de Malfoy que nem queria pensar na possibilidade de perdê-lo? "Gina, você não pode estar se apaixonando pelo marido de sua amiga!", pensou ela tentando convencer-se de que não era nada. Draco sorriu quando a viu corada.**

** Sabia que fica linda quando está envergonhada? - disse ele também sem pensar. "Você enlouqueceu! Ela vai pensar que você está dando em cima dela! E não está? Claro que não! Ela é casada, eu sou casado! Além disso, tem a Mione!", Draco estava em conflito consigo mesmo naquele momento.**

** Eu vou olhar as crianças - disse Gina levantando-se, Draco com certeza não estava ajudando ao falar aquelas coisas.**

** Desculpe, não deveria ter dito isso - ele a segurou pela mão, o que fez o coração de Gina disparar.**

** Tudo bem, mas é melhor esquecermos isso - ela já estava ficando nervosa, tinha que se lembrar que não era uma adolescente para deixar-se levar por uma atração. **

** Obrigado por ter confiado em mim - Draco também ficou de pé, de frente pra ela, estavam muito próximos. Draco sentiu uma vontade de beijá-la, mas não deveria fazer isso! Tocou seu rosto, Gina fechou os olhos já sentindo a respiração dele bem próximo de si. Os lábios dele tocaram sua testa com carinho, um carinho diferente do que nutria por Hermione. Era um sentimento mais forte, mais aquecedor. Em seguida seus lábios foram até a bochecha dela, dando-lhe mais um beijo.**

**Gina permanecia estática, sua mente dizia que deveria sair dali, mas seu coração queria ficar, e foi isso que aconteceu, ficou ali recebendo cada beijo que Draco distribuía pelo seu rosto. A boca de Draco finalmente encontrou a de Gina, ele começou a beijá-la lentamente e a cada momento aquele beijo ia se intensificando. Eles só poderiam estar loucos, mas isso não importava, não naquele momento, não quando sensações novas e entorpecentes percorriam o corpo de ambos. **

**N/A: Gente, taí o capitulo dez: ) demoro um pouco mais chegou! Aê o segredo de Gina, vocês nem imaginaram neh? Eu dei várias dicas, o casamento imediato, nunca disse, por exemplo, "Harry e a filha", sempre disse "Harry e a crainça, ou Harry e a garotinha". : ) bom, espero que tenham gostado, se não ficou muito bom, desculpem, mas é que o tempo está curtissimoooo para fazer as fics! Obrigada pelos comentários e votos! Contiuem a comentar, oks! Obrigadaaa! Beijus! PinkPotter : )**


	11. Corações balançados

**Corações balançados**

**O beijo de Draco era totalmente diferente do de Harry, talvez porque a ligação com o último fosse apenas de amizade. Beijavam-se de maneira intensa, apaixonada, sentindo o calor percorrer seus corpos. A razão aconselhava-os parar imediatamente aquele ato, mas o desejo deixava-os completamente surdos. Só quando já estavam ficando sem ar que o beijo cessou. **

** Draco... - Gina fitou o chão, só agora se deu conta de que estava beijando o marido da sua amiga, além do fato de que ela também era casada.**

** Gina, eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo - Draco também parecia extremamente constrangido, sempre fora fiel a Hermione, pelo menos até aquele momento.**

** Também não sei o que deu em mim, mas... - ela pausou, seu rosto agora estava da cor de seus cabelos.**

** Mas? - perguntou ele curioso, será que ela também gostara tanto daquele momento quanto ele?**

** Esqueça! Foi um erro, não se repitirá - foi tudo que ela disse antes de sair, mas novamente Draco a impediu segurando-a pela mão.**

** Gina, eu sei que não é certo o que fizemos, mas não posso fingir que não está acontecendo nada entre nós.**

** Por isso é melhor esquecermos Draco, não quero causar-lhe problemas, sei que amas Hermione e também sei o quanto ela te ama.**

** Não é a mim que ela ama - disse ele agora num tom triste, por mais que tentasse esquecer sabia que no fundo Hermione sempre amaria Harry.**

** Como? - perguntou Gina sem entender, pelo que se lembrava Hermione amava Draco desde Hogwarts, pelo menos foi o que Harry havia contado-lhe.**

** É uma longa história Gina, mas ela não me pertence. Tudo que posso dizer é que não sou o dono do coração de Hermione - Draco sabia que não podia contar o segredo da esposa.**

** Mas então por que vocês namoraram? - Gina sentou-se no sofá, Draco fez o mesmo.**

** Quando ainda estávamos em Hogwarts comecei a sentir algo diferente pela Hermione, não sabia exatamente o que era, talvez na época fosse apenas uma atração. Eu acabei mudando meu jeito sem nem perceber, não mais importunava ela ou seu irmão, nem mesmo o Potter.**

** Lembro-me disto, todos achavam que você estava doente! - Gina disse sorrindo.**

** Até que tomei coragem e a convidei para o baile de formatura, mas ela não aceitou.**

** Como não? Vocês foram juntos! - Gina não estava entendendo mais nada.**

** Ela não aceitou porque tinha esperanças que alguém que ela realmente gostava a convidasse. Só que a pessoa gostava de outra, foi então que ela aceitou meu convite para o baile.**

** Eu não fazia idéia.**

** Sabe Gina, no inicio era apenas uma atração, mas começamos a conviver e com o passar do tempo construímos esse sentimentos que temos hoje, mas que não chamamos de amor, porque ambos sabemos que não é - Draco pausou e a olhou nos olhos, agora foi a vez de Gina assemelhar o casamento de Draco com o seu, não havia amor entre Harry e ela, apenas um carinho especial.**

**A mulher então passou delicadamente a mão sobre o rosto dele, fazendo-o fechar os olhos, entendeu tudo naquele desabafo. Draco não amava a esposa, porém sabia que o que fizeram não era certo, mas provavelmente sentiu o mesmo que ela naquele beijo. Por mais que tentassem esquecer não conseguiriam, pois aquilo era diferente de qualquer coisa que já tivessem experimentado. Gina observava-o enquanto fazia carinho em seu rosto, queria beijá-lo novamente, mas sua consciência não permitia.**

** Posso te pedir uma coisa? Ou melhor duas? - perguntou Draco.**

** Pode - Gina hesitou, mas acabou cedendo. Quando ele a ouviu dizer "pode" aproximou-se dela, sentia seu coração disparar em seu peito. Seus lábios novamente tocaram os da ruiva e um novo beijo tão intenso e gostoso quanto o outro teve inicio. Quando pararam, ele disse:**

** Agora eu vou pedir a outra coisa - disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios - Uma resposta, apenas.**

** Certo - Gina ficou um pouco desapontanda, mas sorriu do mesmo jeito.**

** Então, isso é amar? - perguntou ele ansioso, o tempo que conviveu com Gina fora pouco, mas tão bom que fez surgir um sentimento desconhecido nele.**

** Eu... - Gina demorou a responder, torturando-o - Acho que sim. **

** i _Pra que se econder, se enganar assim? A mesma dor que há em você ainda dói em mim /i _**

**Harry e Hermione ainda estavam a caminho do local sagrado que guardava a varinha de Merlim. Aquela jornada não era nada fácil, o clima da região atrasava bastante as caminhadas devido às chuvas constantes, além das dificuldades do próprio local. Certa manhã, enquanto seguiam viagem, uma chuva forte caiu sobre eles.**

** Anda Mione, abre logo essa barraca! - dizia Harry sentindo a chuva cair sobre si.**

** Não estou conseguindo abrir minha sacola - ela estava agachada tentando desesperadamente abrir o feche da sacola, a chuva estava enxarcando os dois.**

** Esqueci isso então - disse ele a puxando pelo braço, era melhor saírem logo dali - Vamos ficar sob aquela árvore - eles correram até uma imensa árvore, que apesar de não ser o abrigo ideal, pelo menos os protegia um pouco da chuva.**

**Harry enconstou-se no tronco da árvore e trouxe Hermione para perto de si, porém ele percebeu que desta maneira ela continuaria a receber uma certa quantidade de chuva, então segurou sua cintura e num gesto rápido trocou de lugar com Hermione. Seus corpos ainda mantinham contato, seus rostos estavam a centímetros de distâncias e podiam sentir um a respiração do outro.**

** i _Eu não sei como apagar o que você foi pra mim _ /i **

**Novamente aquela vontade louca de beijar Hermione tomou conta de Harry, como estava sendo difícil de se controlar, pensou ele. Como era torturante ter tão próximo de si a pessoa que mais se ama no mundo e não poder sequer beijá-la. Sem nem perceber sua testa tendeu para baixo, até que encontrou na de Hermione, a qual tinha o coração acelerado. Sentir Harry assim tão perto dela estava deixando-a louca, reunia todas as forças que encontrava para não beijá-lo naquele momento.**

** i _E toda vez que eu tentei mudar, a saudade não deixou _ /i **

**As mãos de Harry então repousaram na cintura de Hermione, fazendo-a tremer com o toque, deveria ter impedido aquele ato, mas não conseguiu. Ele a puxou para mais perto de si, Hermione sem nem perceber levou as mãos ao pescoço dele. Os lábios de Harry não mais o obedeciam e com as últimas forças que lhe restaram, conseguiu apenas desviá-los para o pescoço de Hermione. Beijou o local por alguns instantes, depois mordeu de leve. Ela fechou os olhos para sentir o toque de Harry em sua pele, como aquilo era bom.**

**Em resposta ela lhe beijou a orelha e mordiscou de leve, aquilo provovou um calor em todo o corpo de Harry e o fez tremer. Desceu para o pescoço dele e passou a beijá-lo completamente, enquanto Harry deslizava as mãos pelas suas costas. Hermione parou e o fitou, seu alvo agora seria os lábios do rapaz, mas então uma zoada, um tronco de arvore que caiu próximo a eles, os acordou.**

**O que estavam o fazendo? O que iriam fazer? Ela se afastou dele completamente envergonhada, foi então que percebeu que não mais chovia. Harry nada disse, não sabia o que dizer, como se explicar, tudo que queria era ficar com Hermione, mas... Não podia! Agora sua mente o trazia de volta a realidade, era um homem casado agora, Hermione era uma mulher casada! Por mais que a amasse ela não era, nem nunca seria sua, tinha que aceitar aquela realidade.**

** i _E todo o tempo que passou, só me fez te amar ainda mais _ /i **

** Sinto muito - ele disse - Não sei o que aconteceu comigo.**

** Sinto muito também! - Hermione estava de costas para ele, na verdade tentava esconder a tristeza que voltou ao seu coração por não poder ter quem tanto amava ao seu lado - Vamos esquecer isso, ok? **

** Claro - disse Harry tristemente, era o melhor a ser feito - Acho que podemos continuar agora - olhou ao redor, só agora notara a ausência da chuva.**

** Certo - ela respirou fundo antes de se virar, forçou um sorriso.**

** Não é melhor trocarmos de roupa?**

** Ah sim, é mesmo - Hermione pegou a sacola que mais cedo jogara no chão, agora, com calma, conseguiu facilmente abrir o feche e pegar a barraca, desta maneira poderiam se trocar.**

**N/A: Oi gentee: )) ohhh eu sei que o capitulo ta pequeno e não ta muito bom, desculpem-me mesmo oks! Eu tentarei fazer bem melhor os próximos! Obrigada aqueles que lêem, comentam e votam na minha fic, que por sinal está horrível! Brigadaaa! Beijus! PinkPotter : )**


	12. Convivência

**12) Convivência **

**Harry e Hermione continuavam na sua jornada em busca do local sagrado, fazia mais de um mês que estavam na floresta amazônica. Apesar das dificuldades da missão, o mais difícil, para ambos, era aquela convivência. Por mais que quisesse evitar, o amor que sentia por Hermione, que tentara por muito tempo reprimir, retornara, talvez até mais forte do nunca. Caminhavam, silenciosamente, quando esta disse:**

** Harry, será que podemos parar um pouco? - ela pediu, estavam caminhando há um bom tempo.**

** Claro - ele respondeu, Hermione então sentou no tronco de uma árvore que havia perto dali.**

** Você quer água? - ela ofereceu enquanto pegava uma garrafa de água na sacola.**

** Não, obrigado - Harry ficava observando-a, estava tão linda naquele momento. O clima quente exigia roupas leves, Hermione usava uma camiseta justa e uma bermuda, a qual deixa maior parte de suas pernas a mostra, e naquele momento Harry passou a olhá-las.**

** Harry... - ela o chamou, Harry então olhou para seus olhos.**

** Hum? - naquele momento Hermione levantou e começou a se aproximar dele.**

** Eu preciso te confessar uma coisa - Hermione continuava a encará-lo - Eu... - ela tocou delicadamente o seu rosto, fazendo o coração de Harry disparar.**

** O quê? - perguntou ele novamente, Hermione então se virou, parecia arrependida.**

** Nada não, esqueça! - disse ela ainda de costas para Harry.**

** Espera Mione - ele andou um pouco para ficar de frente para ela - Fala - pediu novamente.**

** Eu não posso Harry, não posso... - Harry viu lágrimas formarem-se nos olhos dela, parecia que sofria, mas um sofrimento antigo.**

** Não pode? - ele disse tristemente, por que Hermione sofria? - Me conta o que te faz sofrer tanto para que eu possa te ajudar.**

** Ah Harry - ela deu um leve suspiro, sentiu então a mão de Harry tocar-lhe o rosto - Se você soubesse...**

** Por que não me conta Mi? - ele insistia para que ela contasse.**

** Eu... - ela parecia confusa, não sabia se deveria contar tal coisa a ele - Eu só queria ter dito que... - Mas antes que terminasse foi surpreendida por um beijo.**

**Harry não agüentava mais ver Hermione e não poder tocá-la, tinha que beijá-la e assim o fez. Encostou seus lábios nos da morena e começou um beijo que aos poucos foi ficando cada vez mais intenso. Harry agora agarrou sua cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto de si. Como era bom, exatamente a mesma sensação que sentira no primeiro e único beijo que deram, ainda em Hogwarts. Sensação como aquela jamais conseguira com Gina, e sabia exatamente o porquê, amava Hermione intensamente.**

**Harry não conseguia parar o beijo, não queria, pra dizer a verdade. O tempo poderia parar naquele instante que ele não se incomodaria. Foi então que sentiu frio, um frio intenso. Mas como? Como poderia sentir frio como aquele? Separou-se um pouco de Hermione e abriu os olhos. Percebeu que não estava mais de pé, estava deitado sobre um chão coberto de neve e Hermione, por cima dele.**

** Larga ela Potter, é minha mulher! - ouviu uma voz gritar, quando olhou pro lado viu Draco com uma criança nas mãos.**

** Harry? O que você está fazendo? - outra pessoa falou, era Gina e ela tinha uma garotinha ao seu lado.**

** Não podemos Harry, não podemos ficar juntos - Hermione que instantes atrás estava sobre Harry agora estava em pé, Harry era o único que permanecia sentado no chão, confuso.**

** Mas... - ia dizer, "Eu te amo Hermione", mas a figura de Gina e Draco fez-no pensar melhor. Hermione estava certa, não podiam ficar juntos.**

**Harry então acordou, viu o teto da barraca de Hermione e quando olhou pro lado percebeu que a mulher dormia. Fora um sonho, por um momento achou que teve novamente Hermione em seus braços, mas fora um sonho, apenas um sonho. "Não podemos ficar juntos", disse ele baixinho ainda fitando Hermione. Por mais que a amasse sabia que não poderiam ficar juntos.**

**Ainda era cedo, mas não conseguiu dormir novamente. Levantou-se e saiu da barraca, era uma manhã bonita, um vento suave bateu-lhe no rosto, enquanto ouvia diversos sons de pássaros que deveriam estar próximos. Em pé na porta, olhou mais uma vez para Hermione que ainda dormia, "Pare de pensar nela, por que gosta de se torturar?", perguntou a si mesmo, desviou então o olhar de Hermione. Decidiu que iria preparar o café, para não ficar pensando nela. Quase meia hora depois Hermione acordou, sentiu o cheirinho de café que vinha de fora da barraca e sorriu.**

** Harry? - o chamou quando chegou na porta da barraca e avistou Harry perto de uma fogueira.**

** Oi, bom dia Mione - disse ele.**

** Bom dia! Por que você fez essa fogueira? - ela perguntou.**

** Não queria fazer barulho lá dentro e te acordar. Vem, garanto que o café está bom - convidou-a.**

** Você não precisa se preocupar, podia ter feito o café la dentro mesmo.**

** Ah, que nada, não deu tanto trabalho assim não! Além do mais, sempre quis fazer uma dessas fogueiras, assim como nesses filmes trouxas.**

** Tudo bem Harry - ela sorriu do amigo - Espero que esteja bom mesmo, viu?**

** Claro que está! Afinal fui eu quem fiz - ele disse sorrindo.**

** O que quis dizer com isso ein? **

** Nada não! - Harry respondeu.**

** Ah bom, pensei que tinha sugerido que meu café não era bom - Hermione falou.**

** Não Mione, não entedenda errado - Hermione sorriu convencida - Eu quis dizer que não é só seu café que não é bom, sua macarronada, sua lasanha, enfim tudo que você cozinha não chega nem perto das iguarias que eu faço.**

** Ha-ha-ha, engraçadinho! - Hermione disse, Harry sorriu. Estava brincando, Hermione conzinhava muito bem, assim como ele próprio. **

** Ei, o que foi? - Harry perguntou.**

** Já tem mais de um mês que estamos aqui, nossa, eu estou morrendo de saudade do Jack - ela confessou. **

** Ah, nem fale, também sinto saudades da Vick! - Harry lembrava-se da garotinha.**

** O tempo passou tão rápido não foi? Você já tem uma filha de três anos - disse Hermione, "Filha? Bom... Ela não é minha filha, mas realmente a amo como se fosse", ele pensou. Não se via no direito de contar o segredo de Gina.**

** Realmente, passou muito rápido. E dele, você não sente falta? - Harry perguntou, até tentou evitar a pergunta, mas não conseguiu.**

** Do Draco? - Harry balançou a cabeça afirmativamente - Sinto, claro que sinto - Hermione não mentia, sentia saudade do marido, mas não era o mesmo tipo de saudade que sentiu quando teve que se separar de Harry.**

** Também sinto saudade da Gina - Harry também estava sendo sincero, Hermione, entretanto, preferia que ele não tivesse dito aquilo - Mas é melhor a gente parar de conversa e seguir viagem.**

**Hermione entendeu aquilo como se Harry quisesse voltar logo pra Gina e a filha, será que não estava gostando de sua companhia? "Provavelmente ele iria preferir estar com a mulher né, Hermione? Larga de ser burra e para de pensar nele, é o melhor que você tem a fazer", disse ela a si mesmo enquanto entrava na barraca para se trocar.**

**Draco estava na sala da Ordem da Fênix, lia um livro qualquer para passar o tempo, ficar presso ali naquela casa estava deixando-o louco. Foi então que Gina chegou, ela trazia nos braços o pequeno Jack e ao seu lado vinha Vick.**

** Tio Draco, Jack acordou - disse a garotinha enquanto corria para Draco.**

** Foi você quem viu, foi? - perguntou ele a criança.**

** Foi sim, ele chorou ai eu chamei a mamãe - a pequena dizia, Gina a observava.**

** Pareci que você arranjou uma babá - Gina falou, enquanto entregava o bebê a Draco.**

** Acredito que melhor que essa eu não encontraria - ele disse olhando para a menina.**

** Eu cuido do bebê sim - Vick disse, ela sentou ao lado de Draco e ficou observando os dois.**

** Eu não agüento mais ficar nessa casa - disse o loiro.**

** Nem comece - Gina avisou.**

** Qual o problema Gina, a gente voltava rapidinho, seria só o tempo de tomar um sorvete - pediu ele.**

** Sim mamãe! Vamos! - a garotinha pediu.**

** Não podemos, e você sabe disso - ela falou olhando pra Draco que fazia cara de pidão, assim como Vick - Nem adianta vocês fazerem essa carinha que não vou consetir isso.**

** Sua mãe é muito dura sabia? - ele disse a Vick.**

** É - ela olhou mais uma vez com cara de pidona para a mãe.**

** Filha, não podemos - Gina disse.**

** Faz assim então, pega lá no quarto de sua mãe aquele livro de receitas, que a gente faz aqui mesmo nosso sorvete - disse Draco.**

** Ta, pêra que eu volto viu? - a pequena saiu correndo da sala.**

** Corre não filha, senão você cai - pediu Gina, mas duvidava que Vick tivesse ouvido - Você não tem jeito, né? **

** Por quê? - perguntou ele com um sorriso maroto nos lábios - Não agüento ficar trancafiado nessa casa.**

** É tão ruim a minha companhia?**

** Não, claro que não! Se não fosse você eu já teria morrido de tédio - ele deu um selinho na ruiva.**

** Prontinho - disse Vick com um livro nas mãos - Ta aqui.**

** Vamos pra cozinha então - disse Draco um pouco corado, por pouco a menina não vira o rápido beijo.**

** Eu vou buscar o carrinho do Jack, ok? - Gina avisou enquanto saia.**

** Vamos? - a menina perguntou, em seguida ela, Draco e Jack seguiram para a cozinha, Gina voltou minutos depois. Enquanto faziam o sorvete, Jack cochilava no carrinho.**

**Deveria ser quase cinco da tarde, Harry e Hermione ainda caminhavam pela floresta, quando avistaram uma ponte. Parecia bem velha, mas era o único caminho para chegarem ao lado oposto, olharam-se um pouco hesitantes, ela não parecia ser muito segura.**

** Não temos um caminho alternativo? - perguntou Harry, examinando o local, abaixo da ponte havia um rio que deveria estar a uns quinze a vinte metros da ponte.**

** Não, a não ser que retornássemos cinco quilometros - disse ela observando o mapa.**

** Cinco quilometros? - Harry não ia querer voltar aquilo tudo. Hermione confirmou - Vamos atravessá-la né?**

** Não me pareci muito segura - disse ela.**

** Você vai na frente, qualquer coisa eu te protego - Hermione sorriu, como ele pretendia protegê-la? **

** Você não tem como me proteger, Harry.**

** Não deixaria nada te acontecer - ele disse.**

** Tudo bem, vamos então? - Hermione perguntou, em seguida começaram a atravessar a ponte cuidadosamente. A ponte balançou, e Hermione olhou pra baixo.**

** Não olhe pra baixo Mi, continue! - Harry aconselhou. Hermione respirou fundo e fez o que o amigo disse. **

**Faltava pouco para alcaçarem a outra margem, a ponte balançava ainda mais agora e Hermione tinha a sensação de que ela poderia desmoronar a qualquer momento, mas continuou andando e sem olhar pra baixo, como Harry sugeriu. Quando finalmente ia alcançar o outro lado, sentiu a ponte descer, segurou-se assustada.**

** Solta a corda Mione - pediu Harry, Hermione obedeceu imediatamente, ela então sentiu um empurrão, caindo fora da ponte, na outra margem, porém quando olhou pra trás viu que Harry não conseguira, a ponte desmoronou.**

** HARRYYY! - ela gritou enquanto o viu cair com a velha ponte.**

**N/A: Oii gentee: )) finalmente capitulo novo ai p vcs, desculpem a demora! Espero que curtam o capitulo, naum ficou muito legalz naum, então me desculpem! E ai? Peguei vocês? Pensaram que o beijo era de verdade? Hauahauhuahauhau, eu sempre quis fazer isso... (é pq sempre caiu nessa! Hehehehhehe). Bom... esse capitulo não estava no meu roteiro, na verdade a fic já tem uns dois capítulos a mais do que o planejado, ehehehehhehe, deve ir agora até o capitulo 23! As vezes eu acho que a fic ta horrivel, esses tempos estou achando que estou sem criatividade, portanto desculpemmmm se a fic está ficando chata oks! Se vocês, sei lá, acharem que estou enrolando demais nessa missão(a varinha já deveria ter sido encontrada a uns dois capítulos atrás), e por isso a fic ta um tédio... por favor, me avisem pq eu tento melhora-la, oks! Quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que lêem esta fic, muitoooo obrigadaaa! Também agradeço a todos q comentaram, valeuzz! Beijus a todos e obrigadaaa mais uma vez! PinkPotter : )**


	13. O salvamento

13) O salvamento

Faltava pouco para alcançarem a outra margem, a ponte balançava ainda mais agora e Hermione tinha a sensação de que ela poderia desmoronar a qualquer momento, mas continuou andando e sem olhar pra baixo, como Harry sugeriu. Quando finalmente ia alcançar o outro lado, sentiu a ponte descer, segurou-se assustada.

Solta a corda, Mione - pediu Harry, Hermione obedeceu imediatamente, ela então sentiu um empurrão, caindo fora da ponte, na outra margem, porém quando olhou pra trás viu que Harry não conseguira, a ponte desmoronou.

HARRYYY! - ela gritou enquanto o viu cair com a velha ponte.

Hermione se arrastou até a margem, viu Harry caindo no rio que corria abaixo da ponte que desabara, instantes atrás. Ele tem que estar bem, ele não pode morrer, era o que pensava Hermione enquanto se levantava. Começou a andar, na mesma velocidade em que o corpo de Harry era arrastado pela correnteza. Por que ele não se mexia? Por que ele não estava nadando? Um sentimento de culpa invadiu o coração de Hermione, se ela tivesse sido mais rápida aquilo não teria acontecido.

Pegou sua varinha, tentaria levitar Harry, mesmo com seu corpo em movimento. Conseguiria, tinha que conseguir. Apontou a varinha para o amigo enquanto andava, uma, duas, três vezes... Tentativa frustrada de levitá-lo. O desespero começou a tomar conta de Hermione e lágrimas formavam-se em seus olhos, tentava desesperadamente conseguir atingi-lo e levitá-lo, por que não conseguia? "Você vai conseguir, você precisa conseguir!", dizia a se mesmo enquanto tentava novamente levitá-lo.

Aqueles pouquíssimos minutos pareciam uma eternidade, pensamentos tristes invadiram sua mente ao cogitar a idéia de perder Harry. "Se concentre sua idiota! Não pode deixá-lo morrer!", respirou fundo e tentou mais uma vez. Sucesso, o feitiço atingiu Harry e este, pelo menos, já estava fora da água. Ela o trazia com certa dificuldade até a altura em que se encontrava, levitar um corpo não é a mesma coisa que levitar uma cadeira ou um objeto pequeno.

Quando finalmente estavam no mesmo plano altimétrico, pousou Harry no chão. Estava inconsciente, uma pancada na cabeça fizia sua testa sangrar. "Rápido Hermione, cheque a respiração dele!", ela estava agoniada. Sem respiração, não... Ele não pode ter morrido. Pegou novamente sua varinha e apontou para Harry, usou um feitiço para tentar eliminar a água que ele provavelmente engolira. Segundos depois, ele estava "cuspindo" toda água que engolira, para alivio de Hermione, voltara a respirar.

Mas não recobrou a consciência! Teria sido a pancada na cabeça? Provavelmente! Hermione pegou imediatamente sua sacola, e em seguida abriu sua barraca. Ainda usando a levitação entrou com Harry e em seguida acessou a camuflagem. Retirou a sacola que Harry tinha nas costas e a colocou num canto. O que faria primeiro? Um curativo, sim, deveria fazer imediatamente um curativo.

Conjurou um kit de primeiros-socorros, limpou o ferimento do amigo e em seguida usou uma espécie de band-aid no local. Fitou-o por alguns instantes, respirou aliviada, conseguira salvá-lo. Hermione então olhou para o corpo do amigo, estava completamente ensopado, precisava trocar aquelas roupas ou ficaria resfriado. Pegou a sacola de Harry e a abriu, sorte ela ser impermeável, pensou. Tirou uma blusa e um short, e parou para refletir: será que deveria trocar a... Cueca? Não, não, claro que não! "Está louca?", tentaria usar algum feitiço brando para enxugá-la, sem precisar removê-la.

Com a blusa e o short nas mãos Hermione parou perto de Harry, aquilo não era nada demais, estaria apenas ajudando-o, é claro. Respirou fundo, antes de começar a desabotoar sua camisa, aos poucos já tinha uma visão do peitoral de Harry, uma vontade de senti-lo surgiu, "Que é isso? Vai se aproveitar de um amigo indefeso?", reprimiu-se. Depois que tirou a camisa, vestiu a blusa imediatamente, caso a tentação voltasse...

Agora faltava a calça! É, ela só precisava tirar a calça dele e vestir um short. Suas mãos foram até botão, e enquanto tentava desabotoá-lo, as costas de uma de suas mãos tocou no "membro" de Harry, retirou-as do local imediatamente, "Foi um acidente! Largue de ser besta!", convenceu-se. Ainda não havia desabotoado, estava nervosa demais com aquilo que sequer estava conseguindo desabotoar o botão da calça dele.

"Você queria o quê? É o amor da sua vida, não dá pra ser tão natural assim", ela estava em conflito psicológico, afinal estava despindo Harry! Seu Harry... Bom... Talvez não seu Harry visto que ele era casado com Gina. É... Seu subconscinete tinha que lhe lembrar daquele "pequeno" detalhe. Respirou fundo antes de tentar novamente. Conseguiu, finalmente! Começou a puxar a calça com cuidado, opa, espera! Mais cuidado aí ou vai acabar levando junto a cueca dele! Pronto, conseguiu tirar i apenas /i a calça.

Não deu pra evitar, como não olharia? Desviou o olhar daquela região proibida, e pegou o short. "Hum... Será que é maior que a de... Não acredito que pensou nisso! Calma, respire! Você está apenas ajudando o Harry, não é legal ficar comparando as partes intimas dele!", olhou mais uma vez. Mas o que estava acontecendo? Parecia uma garota de 17 anos! Era melhor se controlar...

Começou a vesti-lo, tomou todo cuidado para não acontecer nenhum acidente que levasse a toques inoportunos. Ufa! Conseguira! Até que não fora tão difícil, ou fora? "Difícil? Eu só faltei infartar!", ela o olhou com carinho, Harry parecia dormir. Pegou um lençol em sua sacola e o cobriu, não podia fazer nada a não ser esperar que acordasse. E, como estava escurecendo, naquele dia aquele seria o local do acompamento deles.

Hermione ficou a admirá-lo por algum tempo, aquilo definitivamente não a ajudaria em nada, só a torturaria. Por que ele não podia amá-la? Ou por que não poderia não sentir aquilo por ele? Uma lágrima rolou sobre seu rosto, depois outra e mais outra. Lágrimas que estavam engasgadas desde quando partiram para a missão, lágrimas que ela não podia derramar na frente dele.

Aquelas lágrimas também representavam o desespero que sentira enquanto via o corpo inerte sendo arrastado pelas águas daquele rio. Não agüentaria perdê-lo, sentiria-se culpada por toda a eternidade. Mas ela conseguira salvá-lo, evitou que o pior acontecesse, conseguira e aquilo a fez sorrir. Respirou fundo, já chorara demais, tinha que parar. Enxugou seu rosto, levantou-se e foi até ele, deu um beijo em seu testa e sussurrou, um "Eu te amo" praticamente inaudível. Ela foi, então preparar alguma coisa para comer.

Quase uma hora depois Harry acordou. Levou a mão à cabeça, parecia que ela estava latejando, o que acontecera? Ah, claro... A ponte! Fechou os olhos para tentar lembrar-se dos acontecimentos. Lembrou-se da conversa com Hermione, na qual a amiga não achava uma boa idéia atravessá-la, mas sua insistência acabou levando-os a atravessá-la. Uma lembrança de instantes antes da queda veio a sua mente, a ponte parecia estar cedendo, mas Hermione não se mexia, estava agarrada à corda. Gritou para que a amiga se soltasse e a empurrou, depois disso na se lembrava mais de nada.

Será que caira? Provavelmente! Não viu como ter alcançado a outra margem a tempo. Então ela o salvou! Abriu novamente os olhos e viu o teto da barraca de Hermione. Sim, com certeza ela o salvou. Tentou se levantar, sua cabeça doía, assim como algumas partes do seu corpo, seria uma boa idéia tomar uma poção para dor. Foi então que ele notou uma coisa importantíssima: definitivamente aquela não era a roupa que usava antes da queda.

Ruborizou-se! Teria Hermione trocado suas roupas? "Óbvio, não é Potter?", disse a si mesmo. Estava com uma camisa diferente e um short, ela trocara até suas calças? "Sorte sua estar inconsciente! Já pensou o que isso poderia provocar? Não acredito que estou pensando nisso! Hermione fez favor de trocar minhas roupas para eu não pegar um resfriado e o pervertido aqui tendo pensamentos indescentes!", reprimiu-se. Ele então viu a porta da barraca se abrir.

Harry - os olhos dela pareciam ter se enchido de lágrimas - Que bom que acordou - ela correu até ele, Harry ainda estava sentando, mas levantou.

Acabei de acordar - não estava confortável, pensamentos sobre o momento da troca de roupa ainda passeavam em sua mente.

Eu estava fazendo uma poção pra você - disse ela entregando o copo que tinha nas mãos.

Obrigado, eu realmente estava precisando - tomou todo o conteúdo, o gosto não era bom, mas era melhor que sentir dores.

Ah, Harry! Perdoa-me pelo que aconteceu - Hermione falou.

Não peça perdão Mione, você não teve culpa - Harry colocou o copo em um lugar qualquer.

Claro que tive, se não tivesse demorado tanto, você não teria caído...

Ei, calma! - Harry a puxou para um abraço.

Eu pensei que fosse te perder Harry, eu não conseguia te tirar da água - ela falava entre soluços.

Não pense mais nisso, você conseguiu e é isso que importa - Harry passava as mãos pelos seus cabelos, tentando acalmá-la - Eu tenho que te agradecer por ter me salvado!

A culpa foi minha, se eu não conseguisse... - Harry tocou-lhe os lábios.

Shh... Esqueça isso, você está bem, eu estou bem é isso que importa, ta?

Ta - ela parecia recompor-se.

Bom... Eu estou com fome! - Hermione sorriu.

Venha comer alguma coisa, eu preparei enquanto você estava dormindo - ela disse - Ah, Harry...

Hum?

Bom... Eu... - Hermione corou de leve - Eu tive que trocar suas roupas, elas já estão secas agora.

Obrigado - Harry também parecia envergonhado.

Vem - ela convidou.

Draco saia de uma reunião da Ordem da Fênix, como estava morando na sede, tudo que fez foi ir para seu "quarto", encontrou Gina que ia na direção oposta.

Terminou a reunião? - a ruiva perguntou.

Agora a pouco - Draco respondeu - Jack deu muito trabalho?

Claro que não.

Desculpa ficar te alugando - disse ele.

Você não está me alugando! Se eu posso ajudá-lo fico feliz por isso - ela sorriu - Não é incomodo cuidar dele.

Fico aliviado em saber. Gina...

Hum?

Mais de um mês essa missão, será que está tudo bem? - Draco parecia preocupado, apesar de ter começado a amar Gina ainda sentia um enorme carinho por Hermione, e se preocupava com a esposa.

Eu torço para que esteja - Gina também parecia preocupada, sofreria se algo acontecesse a Harry e a Hermione - Harry é um grande auror e a Mione é inteligente, tenho certeza que suas qualidades estão se complementando nessa jornada.

Tem razão - ele falou - Sabe... Eu estou com saudades dela, bastante.

Eu também sinto falta do Harry.

Eu descobri o que sinto pela Mione - disse o loiro.

Descobriu? - Gina perguntou um pouco desconfiada.

Eu não sabia, porque nunca tive de verdade antes, mas agora eu sei! Eu a amo - Gina estava atônita com a confissão.

Ama?

Sim, eu a amo - Draco sorriu um pouco por dentro, percebeu a reação de Gina - Deve ser exatamente o mesmo tipo de amor que você sente pelo Potter, a amo como uma grande amiga!

Seu bobo! - ela parecia aliviada, deu um tapa no ombro dele.

O que foi? - Draco sorriu maroto para ela.

N/A: Mais um cap q naum estava nos planos... : )) bom... eu perguntei e me disseram q não havia problema em adiar um pouco o retorno dos dois, se bem q agora acho q n tem mais jeito (Pink sem idéias) : ) espero q tenham gostado, ficou um pouco dramatico demais n foi! Sorry! Desculpa se tb ficou pequeno... mas eh pq terei vestibular esse fds, ai naum deu p aprofundar o capitulo! Oh gente... com certeza Harry e Mione terão a vez deles... eu sei q ta demorando (acho q tem gente até querendo me bater, heheheheh), mas é pq eu tinha planejado um capitulo p isso: ) agradecimento a todos que leem minha fic, todos que votam e comentam! Beijus especiais é claro, para...

Valeuzzz! Beijus! PinkPotter : )


	14. Hoje

14) Hoje...

Gina acordou cedo naquele dia, olhou para a cama ao lado e viu que Vick continuava dormindo, eram sete e meia da manhã, mas não tinha mais sono. Algo a preocupava: Harry e Hermione! Há quase três meses que estavam numa missão no interior da floresta amazônica, quando retornariam? Torcia para que nada de ruim acontecesse aos dois. Fechou os olhos mais uma vez, a figura de Draco Malfoy veio a sua mente.

Se nos tempos de Hogwarts alguém falasse que um dia se apaixonariam, Gina provavelmente amaldiçoaria essa pessoa por falar tamanha tolice. E agora estava ali, pensando nele, como uma adolescente apaixonada... Como deixou aquilo acontecer? Não tinha resposta para aquilo, mas sabia que não estava arrependida. Nunca se sentira tão amada, como ela queria ficar com ele de uma vez... Mais uma vez as imagens de Harry e Hermione vieram a sua mente. Ela era casada, assim como Draco, não podiam se amar, não podiam trair seus companheiros... Alguns beijos... Era tudo que as consciências deles permitiam. Decidiu levantar, depois que deixou o quarto encontrou Draco saindo do dele.

Aonde vai tão cedo? - ela perguntou.

Uma reunião de emergência da Ordem - Draco respondeu, ele parecia preocupado.

Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Não sei ainda, daqui a mais ou menos dez minutos começa a reunião, e assim que puder eu te informo algo.

Mas você não tem idéia do que seja? - Gina começou a se preocupar também, desde que viviam ali nunca houve uma reunião de emergência, quase às oito da manhã.

É algo relacionado a missão - ele respondeu.

Por Merlim! Aconteceu alguma coisa com eles? - a ruiva entrou em desespero.

Calma, eu ainda não sei o que aconteceu - Draco se aproximou de Gina - Acredito que eles estejam bem, você mesmo disse, o Potter é o melhor auror que a Ordem tem, e a Mione é brilhante! - ele abraçou Gina que afundou o rosto no ombro dele.

Tomara que estejam bem - ela disse.

Assim que der venho te dar alguma noticia.

Certo.

Gina... Será que dava pra você olhar o Jack depois? - perguntou ele.

Sim, eu vou à cozinha preparar algo para o café e depois volto aqui.

Obrigado! - disse ele.

Você não vai comer nada?

Não, estou sem fome! É melhor eu ir agora - ele começou a andar.

Draco! - ela o chamou.

Sim?

Será que podemos conversar depois? - pediu Gina.

Claro! Te vejo mais tarde! - ele ia continuar seu caminho, mas voltou. Parou em frente a Gina e a beijou na testa - Eu amo você!

Também te amo - ela sorriu.

Draco rumou rapidamente para a sala de reuniões da Ordem da Fênix, quase todos os integrantes já estavam presentes, exceto Lupin e Tonks, que estavam numa missão. Quando ele chegou a reunião teve inicio, Dumbledore paracia ligeiramente preocupado, depois de todos se sentar ele pediu a atenção.

Convoquei essa reunião de emergência para deixá-los informados do que está acontecendo - Dumbledore começou.

Com licença, por favor, diga-me, aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou Draco.

Não, não aconteceu nada a sua esposa ou ao Harry - disse ele, Draco pareceu mais tranqüilo - Entretanto, o que venho contar é sobre eles.

O que foi Alvo? - McGonagall perguntou.

Lembram-se que Lupin e Tonks estavam seguindo alguns suspeitos? - todos confirmaram positivamente - Bom... Ontem à noite, eles fizeram uma emboscada e conseguiram capturar alguns deles.

Eram comensais? - perguntou o Sr. Weasley.

Sim, eram alguns dos comensais de Voldemort - Dumbledore pausou - Houve um pequeno duelo, Tonks teve ferimentos leves e está no St. Mugus. Lupin passou a noite toda os interrogando.

E o que descobriram? - Draco questionou.

O que suspeitava, Voldemort sabe da varinha de Merlim - um burburinho começou na sala, mas quando Dumbledore prosseguiu o silêncio retornou - Pelo visto também sabe que Harry e Hermione estão procurando-a.

Será que pretendem atacá-los? - Sr. Weasley perguntou.

Acredito que tentarão roubar a varinha assim que os dois a encontrarem! - concluiu Dumbledore.

Então devemos ir atrás deles - disse Draco.

Não podemos! Até a barreira mágica ser quebrada não poderemos aparatar lá, e se formos agora provavelmente levaríamos uns três meses para chegar ao local sagrado, tudo que podemos fazer é torcer por eles... Depois de mais ou menos uma hora que a barreira for quebrada, já de posse da varinha, eles poderão aparatar diretamente em Londres - Dumbledore explicou.

Uma hora? Eles não poderão aparatar imediatamente? - perguntou Malfoy, a possibilidade de comensais atacarem Hermione o assustou.

Infelizmente não! Aquela barreira mágica é muito antiga e poderosa, no mimino é preciso esperar uma hora para eles poderem aparatar! Sei que estão correndo perigo, mas não podemos fazer nada, tudo que podemos fazer é torcer para não serem atacados. Harry é nosso melhor auror, ele vai conseguir proteger a Hermione e a si mesmo - disse Dumbledore, apesar de sua aparência serena de sempre, era claro em seus olhos o quão preocupado estava - Bem... Eu só queria lhes informar a respeito, acredito que se tudo der certo, eles estarão de volta muito em breve.

Depois da reunião, o pessoal começou a deixar a sala, Dumbledore continuou na sua cadeira, lendo alguns pergaminhos, até que Draco se aproximou. Ele podia ver a expressão preocupada de Draco.

Eles podem morrer não é? - perguntou o loiro.

Se forem atacados por muitos comensais... Receio que terão poucas chances, afinal eles são apenas dois - disse Dumbledore.

Droga! Eu não devia ter permitido que ela fosse!

Ambos sabiam do perigo dessa missão, aceitaram porque assim como nós querem acabar com essa guerra, deveríamos confiar neles - ele falou, Draco olhou nos olhos, sabia que Dumbledore estava tão preocupado quanto ele.

Tem razão! Ela vai voltar sim! Sei que o Potter vai protegê-la! - Draco disse, Dumbledore sorriu. Depois o loiro deixou a sala, iria imediatamente contar a Gina sobre a reunião.

i _Hoje me deu vontade de escrever, escrever não sei o quê, mas pra você_ /i 

Era uma linda noite de lua cheia e o céu estava estrelado, Hermione terminava de preparar o jantar, enquanto Harry tomava banho. Agora faltava pouco, era questão de dias chegarem ao local sagrado e encontrarem a varinha de Merlim. Deu um leve suspiro, lembranças vieram a sua mente... Depois de tanto tempo fugindo de seus sentimentos, o destino os uniu novamente, reencontrou Harry e partiu numa missão de quase três meses com ele.

Parecia que depois que se conheceram, suas vidas haviam se entrelaçado de tal modo que mesmo que tentassem se afastar, um dia algo voltaria a reuni-los! E foi o que aconteceu... Mesmo tendo se afastado, mesmo tendo se casado, não o esquecera, mas afinal, como poderia? Certos amores são pra sempre, podem passar anos, mas eles não morrem, apenas adormecessem... E numa simples troca de olhares reacende de tal forma que às vezes parece que nunca partira.

Um único beijo... Às vezes, questionava-se como Harry pôde beijá-la com tanta intensidade e paixão, mas não amá-la. Como pôde abraçá-la daquele jeito, transmitindo todo calor de seu corpo sem sentir nada por ela? Como pôde olhá-la com tamanho afeto se nenhum sentimento carregava em seu coração? Curto período de ilusão foi aquele, período no qual ela sonhou em ser correspondida no seu amor... Outro suspiro, lembrar do beijo e do abraço de Harry trouxe lembranças de sonhos despedaçados.

i _Hoje me deu vontade de te abraçar, de me perder em teus braços, de me envolver em abraços_ /i 

O jantar estava pronto, só faltava Harry terminar o banho. Hermione resolveu sair da barraca, a noite parecia muito agradável. Perfeito... O céu daquela noite estava simplesmente perfeito, um sorriso brotou em seus lábios. Afastou-se um pouco da entrada da barraca para contemplar o céu, um vento suave balançou seus cabeços que naquele momento estavam soltos. Linda... Era assim que ela estava naquele momento, pensou Harry quando apareceu na porta da barraca.

Ele sorriu, ficou por um tempo admirando-a, ela estava imóvel, o olhar perdido no infinito daquele céu estrelado, nem sequer percebeu quando Harry começou a se aproximar. Ele sussurrou algo no seu ouvido que fez estremecer toda sua alma.

Nunca vi cenário mais perfeito - foi o que ele disse no ouvido de Hermione.

Sim... O céu está realmente perfeito - ela respirou fundo, tentou evitar que seu corpo reagisse devido aquela proximidade.

"Não era apenas do céu que estava falando", Harry pensou. Na verdade o que seu coração lhe lembrou foi o quanto a amava, o quanto a achava perfeita... O cheiro dela, era incrível como ainda tinha aquele perfume suave. Lembranças... Ter Hermione durante aqueles meses trouxeram tantas lembranças, tantas saudades...

i _Hoje me deu uma grande saudade, uma enorme vontade de me fundir em você_ /i 

Vamos jantar agora? - ela disse, Harry que agora estava perdido em seus pensamentos não a ouviu chamar - Ei, Harry!

Hã? - finalmente ele escutou - Desculpe, estava distraído.

Tudo bem - ela sorriu - Vamos jantar? - perguntou mais uma vez, entretanto Harry na respondeu, apenas a olhou, só o olhar dele fazia o coração de Hermione disparar.

Depois - ele ficou de frente pra ela - Mi, eu posso te pedir uma coisa?

Claro Harry - Hermione respondeu.

Dança comigo?

Como? - Hermione parecia não ter entendido direito.

Dança comigo - ele repetiu, antes de Hermione o chamar, lembrava-se que pretendia convidá-la para o baile de encerramento de Hogwarts - Só uma vez.

Mas Harry, não tem nem música - ela disse confusa.

Isso não é problema - ele conjurou um pequeno radio, em seguida uma música lenta e romântica começou a tocar.

Isso é loucura - ela sorriu.

Só uma vez - ele pediu novamente. Estendeu a mão direita para Hermione, ela aceitou.

i _Hoje me deu um imenso desejo de te amar, de me soltar_ /i 

Harry trouxe o corpo de Hermione para perto do seu, podia senti-la nos seus braços novamente. Começaram a dançar, bem devagarzinho, ao ritmo da música que tocava no pequeno radio. Hermione repousou o rosto no ombro de Harry, podia sentir o cheiro dele novamente... Uma lágrima rolou na face dela, sorte estarem dançando e ele não poder ver.

Ah Mione... - disse Harry - Eu tenho tanta saudade de você.

Eu também Harry - falou ela tentando disfarçar a voz. Ela apertou mais o corpo dele contra o seu, numa tentativa desesperada de não deixar que ele se fosse nunca mais.

Tantas coisas aconteceram, não foi?

Sim...

i _Hoje eu só queria você, queria viver somente com você, por você..._ /i 

A música parecia ter sido enfeitiçada, pois não terminava, pelo menos para eles. Na verdade, já tinha acabado há quase dois minutos, mas nenhum deles notara. Continuavam abraçados, dizendo secretamente o quanto se amavam... Harry continuava a conduzir Hermione no ritmo da música, não queria que aquela dança terminasse, não queria ter que deixá-la.

Acho que... - Hermione falou, finalmente percebera que estavam dançando feito bobos sem nenhuma música - Acho que a música terminou.

Pareci que sim - continuavam abraçados, continuavam naquele ritmo...

Harry...

Hum? - ele ainda sentia o perfume de Hermione.

Estamos perto, no máximo dois dias para acharmos a varinha - ela avisou.

Foi uma viagem longa, não foi?

Sim, mas não se preocupe, quando a barreira mágica for destruída, poderemos aparatar normalmente, basta esperarmos cerca de uma hora.

Ótimo - ele disse, na verdade não era bem isso que achava, afinal muito em breve a perderia novamente para Malfoy.

Queria que soubesse que... - ela parou a dança e o encarou, outras lágrimas agora rolavam do seu rosto - Foi maravilhoso todo o tempo que passei com você...

Mione...

Que foi perfeito cada dia ao seu lado, exceto aquele que eu pensei que te perderia... Nossa, eu tive tanto medo! Eu vou sentir saudades, muitas saudades Harry - ela chorava naquele momento, havia uma razão maior além daquelas para sua tristeza, mais uma vez perderia Harry para Gina...

Ah, Mione! - ele a puxou para um abraço, ela chorou por algum tempo nos braços dele - Eu também achei singular e inesquecível cada dia ao lado teu, hoje eu queria... - conteve-se! O que ia dizer? Que a amava, mas que sabia que ela gostava de outro? Que casou com Gina para tentar esquecê-la, mas aquele amor era grande demais que nem o tempo ou a distância foi capaz de apagar? Não podia... Não devia.

O quê? - ela o olhou, seus olhos ainda repleto de lágrimas.

Queria que soubesse que também sentirei saudades - foi tudo que ele disse, Hermione forçou um sorriso, mas sabia que não podia exigir ouvir coisas que não existiam. Os olhos verdes de Harry encontraram os de Hermione, e apenas em pensamento ele pôde dizer:

i _Hoje eu só queria teu calor, hoje eu só queria ver teu rosto e sentir teu gosto. Hoje eu só queria dizer que te amo!_ /i 

N/A: hauhauahuhauhauahua, eu não tenho jeito neh: )) eu sei, eu sei que disse que ia ser o capitulo q iam achar a varinha, mas... Eu não agüentei! Uma amiga minha me mostrou um pequeno texto (essas passagens em italico!) e eu achei que ficaria ótima na fic, pretendia guardar para depois, mas... Não agüentei! Tive que fazer um capitulo logo p ela! Bom... eu gostei de fazer o capitulo, axo q n ficou muito ruim n, pelo menos me pareci! (na verdade... Esses capítulos mais dramáticos ou "tristes" são mais fáceis p escrever, pelo menos na minha opinião, hhehehhehehe! Eu sei, eu sei... Sou muito dramática.. : PP ) Mas se o capitulo ficou ruim, por favor, me desculpemmmmmm! Espero que tenham curtido o capitulo, perdoem-me a demora, mas foi pq eu havia ficado triste por causa do livro 6, e fiquei sem vontade de escrver... Depois saiu o resultado do vestibular ( EU PASSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Hauahauahua) ai fiquei contente demais e nem consegui me concentrar nas fics: )) Bom... então perdoem-me a demora, mas espero que tenham curtido! Beijos!

N/A 2 (Agradecimentos):

i _Cris_ /i : Valeuz pelo comentário, bom... Eu deixe uma respota pra vc lá entre os comentários, mas não sei se vc leu, então vou falar novamente... Vai ter a parte que Harry vai cuidar da Mione, não tinha pensado em fazê-lo trocar a roupa dela n, mas quem sabe... Se der eu farei isso sim, heheheh, valeuz a idéia.

i _Estrela_ /i : Bom, desculpa pelo capitulo pequeno, hehehehehe, geralmente meus capítulos não dão mais de 6 pags do word... : )) Sorry... Que bom que gostou do capitulo... hauahauhauha, acho que estou tão agoniada quanto vc, quero fazer logo o capitulo dos dois juntos, mas deve demorar mais um pouco... Valeuz pelo comentário! Ahh, valeuz tb por desejar boa sorte no vestibular!

i _Danny_ /i : Demoro um pouco, mas fiz capitulo novo ai, espero que curta, acabei enrolando mais um pouco, hehehhehe! Valeuz por comentar.

i _Clare_ /i : hauahuahuahuah, ahh Clare vc eu não sei naum, viu: )) bom... eu acho que ela n trocou a cueca dele naum, mas... quem sabe, neh! Hauahauhauah! Bom... nesse capitulo eu tentei explicar um pouco a relação entre Draco e Gina, haverá mais esclarecimentos no próximo, mas adianto que eles não estao namorando, digamos que eles descobriram que se amam e estão apenas começando um relacionamento futuro. Valeuz por comentarr! Te adoroo!

i _Camila_ /i : ehhehhhehehe, ficou engraçada mesmu! Eu tento colocar um pouco de humor nas minhas fics, mas naum sei se dá muito certo n! Bom capitulo 14 ta ai, espero que goste! Brigadaaa por comentar!

i _Mari Tonks-182_ /i : hauhauahaua, calmaaaa... A historia vai se resolver... Vai demorar um pouco, talvez tenha mais uns 10 capitulos, mas garanto uma coisa a você e ao pessoal que lê a fic: essa fic minha terá final feliz, hehhehehe! Valeuz por comentar!

i _Bárbara Laís_ /i : Obrigada por comentar, fico feliz que curta minha fic! Eu já dei uma passada na sua fic, estou esperando capítulos novos e sua nova fic, "10 coisas que eu odeio em você". beiju!

i _Jackeline_ /i : Agradeço pelo comentário e pelo elogio, hehheheheh, a melhor escritora HH? Hum... acho que naum! Eu leio tantas fics maravilhosas e as vezes digo a mim mesmo: nossa, como é que vc escreve isso: ) Ahh, nem me fale... HP pra mim tb agora perdeu a graça, n vai ser a mesma coisa ler os próximos livros sabendo que n vai ser HH: ((

i _Bruninha_ /i : Oh miga, vc soube n foi: ((( a JK acabou com o livro p mim, saber que n eh mais HH me deixoou muito tristeeeee! Mas cm eu já te disse naum desanime n, continue escrevendo suas fics, por favor, porque eu adoro muito elas! Assim como eu tb adoro muitooooo você! beijaum! Valeuz por comentar!

N/A 3: ufa: )) prontinho, agradeci a todos e tb tirei a duvida de quem perguntou alguma coisa! Valeuz a Tami e Thai tb, elas n deixaram comentários dessa, mas sei que lêem minhas fics eu adoro muito vcs duasss! Ahh, obrigada tb a minha beta querida, Bárbara Jane Potter! Bom, obrigada a todos que comentam nas fics, obrigada aqueles que lêem, mas naum comentam, e tb obrigada aqueles que votam na minha fic! Valeuzz mesmu! Beijaum a todos! PinkPotter : )


	15. A varinha de Merlim

15) A varinha de Merlim

Apesar de ter prometido a Gina que converssariam assim que a reunião de emergência da Ordem terminasse, Draco não pôde. Não que ele não quissesse, mas simplesmente porque não puderam, naquele dia, tanto Jack quanto Vick não dormiram um minuto sequer, e eles não queriam conversar na frente das crianças, tudo que Draco pôde dizer foi que, por enquanto, acreditavam que Harry e Hermione estavam bem. Só à noite, quando as crianças finalmente pegaram no sono, eles puderam conversar. Estavam na sala da Ordem da Fênix.

Nossa, eu estou exausta - Gina comentou enquanto jogava-se no sofá, Draco sorriu.

Finalmente podemos conversar, não é? - ele perguntou, sentou-se ao lado da ruiva e a puxou para perto de si enlaçando-a com um de seus braços.

Sim - Gina ruborizou um pouco, mas aconchegou-se sobre o peito de Draco e encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele - Conte-me primeiro sobre a missão.

Certo - Draco pausou, em seguida deu um leve suspiro - Voldemort sabe sobre a varinha, a Ordem agora está certa disso.

Eles correm perigo? - aquilo foi mais uma constatação que uma pergunta, Gina preocupou-se com os amigos.

Muito - Draco fechou os olhos, o carinho que nutria pela esposa o deixava preocupado, temeroso por sua vida - Por mais que Potter seja um ótimo auror, se muitos comensais estiverem atrás deles a chance de conseguirem é mínima.

Não diga isso Draco - Gina afastou do peito dele e o encarou, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

A última coisa que quero é que algo aconteça a eles, meu amor, mas é a realidade - disse tristemente, Gina o abraçou forte - Hermione é muito especial para mim, ela é a mãe do meu filho! Não quero que ela...

Vai dar tudo certo - ela o interrompeu, Gina não queria nem escutar aquela possibilidade. Hermione também era sua amiga, apesar do afastamento, ainda gostava muito dela. Além disso, tinha o Harry... Também não queria pensar na possibilidade da morte do amigo.

Gina... - Draco também queria que tudo ficasse bem, mas as chances eram tão remotas.

Temos que confiar neles! - a ruiva falou, Draco lembrou das palavras de Dumbledore.

Está certa - beijou carinhosamente a testa dela - Desculpe ser tão pessimista!

Eu confio neles, tenho certeza que logo tudo isso vai acabar - uma lágrima rolou sobre o rosto da ruiva.

Você é incrível, sabia? - ele sorriu enquanto enxugou o rosto dela - Eu amo você! - em seguida deu um beijo nela, como era maravihoso beijar Gina, pensava.

Eu também te amo - ela respondeu depois que terminaram o beijo.

O que você queria falar comigo? - ele perguntou.

Bom... Eu... - Gina corou de leve, enquanto desviava seu olhar do dele.

Ei, por que a vergonha? - Draco levantou o rosto dela, delicadamente, pelo queixo, e a fez encará-lo.

Queria falar sobre a gente - ela respondeu enquanto olhava os olhos acinzentados dele.

Sente vergonha de nós?

Não, claro que não... Quer dizer - Gina atrapalhava-se nas palavras.

Eu também não estou feliz com nossa situação - Draco falou, a ruiva sorriu... Como em tão pouco tempo ele já conseguia ver através de seus olhos?

Eu te amo - ela não parecia mais nervosa, Draco conseguia transmitir-lhe segurança - Mas é errado o que estamos fazendo.

Eu sei, também não gosto da idéia de trair a Mione. Como disse, eu tenho um grande carinho por ela e não queria fazê-la sofrer!

É como me sinto em relação ao Harry... Jamais gostaria de vê-lo sofrer! - Gina falou.

Entretanto... - ele pausou e olhou para aquela que agora era a dona de seu coração - Eu não posso negar o que sinto, eu amo você!

Também não posso negar ou mudar o que sinto... Merlim! Eu não quero te perder! - ela o abraçou novamente, Draco correspondeu ao abraço enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos dela.

Você não vai me perder - ele afirmou, Gina se afastou e voltou a encará-lo.

Mas nós...

Você estaria disposta a se divorciar? - perguntou.

Como?

Você se divorciaria do Potter e casaria comigo? - insistiu na pergunta.

Sim - respondeu sinceramente.

Não quero continuar com esse sentimento de culpa, não quero ficar me enganando ou enganando a Mione - ele disse - Tenho certeza que ela me entenderá!

Também não acho que o Harry vá negar o divórcio, mas... Será que não seria suspeito se depois a gente se casar? Poderiam relacionar...

Esperaremos! - disse sorrindo - Eu espero o tempo que for para ficar com você!

Eu amo você - ela disse também sorrindo - Draco...

Sim?

Vamos falar com eles, assim que voltarem? - ela perguntou.

Eu acho que quanto antes, melhor - ele disse.

Tudo bem - em seguida ele a enlaçou de novo, e Gina apoiou sua cabeça contra o peito dele. Ficaram ali por muito tempo, fazendo planos para o futuro...

Harry e Hermione caminhavam para o local sagrado. De acordo com a tradução, seria questão de minutos chegarem à varinha de Merlim. Caminhavam em silêncio, Hermione parecia perdida em seus pensamentos, e Harry a observava. Como era possível amar tanto alguém como ele a amava? Perguntava-se naquele momento. E por que amar logo alguém que não te ama? Aquelas perguntas não saiam de sua mente, e por não estar prestanto atenção no caminho, acabou torpeçando e caindo de cara no chão, o qual estava lamacento, visto que chovera a poucos instantes atrás. Hermione começou a gargalhar quando viu um Harry todo sujo de lama.

Não tem graça - ele levantou irritado, enquanto passava as mãos no rosto para tirar a lama, sua roupa também estava suja.

Tudo bem como você? - Hermione perguntou entre risos.

Sim! Hermione quer parar de rir! - ele pediu, acabou rindo de si mesmo.

Você tem que concordar comigo que você está muito engraçado - ela apontou para Harry, que tentava limpar os óculos.

Realmente! Concordo que estou muito engraçado todo sujo de lama - ele começou a si aproximar dela.

Não estou gostando do seu tom de voz - ela o olhou, desconfiada.

Oras Mione... Eu só quero que você fique engraçada também! - depois disso ele segurou Hermione, deixando os braços dela com lama.

Harry Potter, não ouse! - ela alertou.

O que? - ele colou seu corpo no dela, sujando agora a roupa dela - Está se recusando a abraçar seu amigo?

Harry, me solta - ela pediu dando risada, estava começando a ficar nervosa, aquela proximidade era muito perigosa...

Por que eu soltaria? - ele continuou abraçado com Hermione, "Como é bom tê-la em meus braços", pensou Harry.

Porque precisamos continuar a missão! - ela respondeu, Harry fingia pensar no assunto ainda abraçado à ela.

Ok - disse ele soltando-a. Harry afastou-se dela com um sorriso superior nos lábios, afinal, ela poderia não estar tão suja quanto ele, mas agora ele não era o único que precisava de um banho. Distraiu-se tirando a mochila das costas e não percebeu que Hermione depois de colocar a sacola dela no chão, pegou um pouco de lama com as mãos.

Não deveria ter me sujado - ela gritou enquanto jogava lama na cabeça dele, Harry não esperava por aquilo e quando olhou para Hermione, a viu correndo para longe dele.

Isso não vai ficar assim, Hermione - abaixou-se e pegou lama também, depois começou a correr atrás de Hermione, a qual ria naquele momento. Harry atirou lama nela, sujando-a nos cabelos também.

Harry - ela reclamou, parou de fugir e pegou lama também. Começou, então, uma guerra de lama. Depois de algum tempo, era impossível identificar quem estava mais sujo, eles riam divertidamente, como há tempos não o fazia, era como nos tempos antigos, só que ao invés de guerra de neve, era guerra de lama.

Você perdeu, Mione - disse Harry, quando ela ia pegar mais lama acabou escorregando, e caiu sentada no chão, fazendo-o rir mais uma vez.

Você está rindo, não é? - ela puxou o braço dele e Harry caiu também, riram juntos por algum tempo... Estavam exaustos e sujos - Essa foi a coisa mais boba que já fizemos juntos!

Ah, foi divertido Mione - ele falou - Confesse que você gostou!

Tudo bem, eu admito, eu gostei! - ela confessou.

Provavelmente iremos embora ainda hoje - Harry disse tristemente, aqueles meses foram os mais maravilhosos de sua vida.

Sim - ela o olhou, conhecia Harry há tanto tempo, sabia que estava tão triste quanto ela - Em breve, conseguirás derrotar Voldemort facilmente!

É uma das coisas que mais desejo em minha vida.

Que mais? - ela perguntou.

Que mais o quê? - Harry não entendeu a pergunta.

Que mais você deseja em sua vida? - Hermione fitava aqueles lindos olhos verdes.

Infelizmente, algo que jamais poderei ter - ele respondeu, em sua mente a resposta imediata foi: "você", mas ele não poderia dizer isso.

Não pode me contar? - ela insistiu, "O que Harry desejaria que não pode ter?", perguntava-se Hermione. Harry não respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente - Tudo bem! Melhor tomarmos um banho, não acha?

Certo - Hermione pegou a barraca e a abriu. Ela foi a primeira a tomar banho, demorou para tirar toda aquela lama do corpo, mas conseguiu. Assim que acabou, Harry tomou o dele.

Depois deste pequeno "incidente", voltaram a caminhar pela floresta. Hermione conferia na tradução se estavam no caminho certo. Quase meia hora de caminhada foi o tempo necessário para chegarem ao local sagrado. Ela deu uma última olhada nos pergaminhos.

É aqui! - ela disse.

Aqui? Hermione, não há nada aqui! - Harry disse confuso, Hermione sorria de satisfação.

Você não achou que a varinha ficaria exposta, não é? - ela andou pelo local - Olha só, é exatamente aqui o local sagrado, mas quem não sabe disso pode andar livremente por aqui que nunca encontraria a varinha! - Hermione pegou os pergaminhos com a tradução novamente. Olhou à sua volta, lá estavam as três arvores cujos galhos apontavam para a mesma direção.

O que vai fazer? - Harry perguntou, enquanto via Hermione se afastar um pouco dele.

Harry, fica ao meu lado - ela pediu, Harry fez o que ela disse - Já estamos na marca exigida, em frente à árvore do meio - Harry olhou para trás e viu três imensas árvores, não notou nada de diferente, para ele, aquelas árvores eram iguais à todas que havia ali.

Por que temos que ficar aqui?

As três árvores sagradas apontam juntas para a varinha - ela disse, foi então que Harry notou que aquelas árvores realmente pareciam apontar para algum lugar.

Entendi.

Agora eu preciso das palavras mágicas - ela respirou fundou - Foi a parte mais difícil da tradução, se uma delas estiver errada...

O que acontece? - perguntou preocupado.

As defesas são ativadas - ela o olhou - E morreremos instantaneamente!

Eu confio em você! - foi tudo que ele disse, o suficiente para enchê-la de coragem!

Vamos conseguir! - ela sorriu, com o pergaminho em mãos, Hermione começou a falar as palavras mágicas pausadamente. Seu coração, assim como o de Harry, estava acelerado naquele momento... Tudo dependia deles agora!

A última palavra foi dita, mas inicialmente nada aconteceu. Olharam-se confusos, será que as palavras estavam erradas? Pelo menos não tinham morrido... Hermione ia se mexer, quando um barulho enorme foi ouvido. Harry segurou a mão dela automaticamente, o chão começou a tremer. Alguns instantes depois, quase três metros de onde eles estavam, um buraco apareceu e de dentro dele um monumento de pedra foi erguido. Sobre o monumento, que deveria ter um mentro de altura, havia uma caixa de vidro e algo brilhava em seu interior. Hermione e Harry se aproximaram da caixa de vidro, ela então constatou:

A varinha de Merlim! - um sorriso imenso brotou do rosto dela - Conseguimos Harry! - ele a abraçou, uma varinha prateada podia ser vista através da caixa que a guardava.

N/A: ¬¬ Hum... Esse capítulo ficou horrível, n foi! Sorry! Eu sabia que quando tivesse q escreve-lo não seria legalz! Bom... Achei melhor parar ai nessa parte, hehehhehehe, acredito que o proximo capítulo vá ser bem melhor e mais emocionante que esse (eu espero!). Desculpa também a demora, mas é pq estou sem tempo... Como sempre muita coisa p estudar, aulas extras... Agradecimentos a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram na fic!


	16. O ataque de comensais

16) O ataque de comensais

A última palavra foi dita, mas inicialmente nada aconteceu. Olharam-se confusos, será que as palavras estavam erradas? Pelo menos não tinham morrido... Hermione ia se mexer, quando um barulho enorme foi ouvido. Harry segurou a mão dela automaticamente, o chão começou a tremer. Alguns instantes depois, quase três metros de onde eles estavam, um buraco apareceu e de dentro dele um monumento de pedra foi erguido. Sobre o monumento, que deveria ter um metro de altura, havia uma caixa de vidro e algo brilhava em seu interior. Hermione e Harry se aproximaram da caixa de vidro, ela então constatou:

A varinha de Merlim! - um sorriso imenso brotou do rosto dela - Conseguimos Harry! - ele a abraçou, uma varinha prateada podia ser vista através da caixa que a guardava.

E agora? - Harry perguntou depois do abraço - Podemos pegá-la? - sua mão já estava perto da caixa de vidro quando Hermione a segurou.

Espere! - por pouco a mão de Harry não tocara na caixa - Não pode ir pegando assim - seu olhar de reprovação caiu sobre Harry - Antes de tudo... Que horas são?

Mione, isso lá é momento para essa pergunta? - Hermione revirou os olhos e repetiu.

Harry, que horas são? - ele então entendeu que saber aquilo deveria ser importante.

Onze e meia - respondeu depois de olhar o relógio.

Perfeito! Fizemos nossa jornada no tempo exato - Hermione sorria orgulhosa.

Hermione, eu não acredito que queria saber as horas para isso... - Harry reclamou, Hermione lançou mais um olhar reprovador para ele.

É claro que não, Harry! Eu perguntei a hora para que não morremos ao tentar pegar a varinha antes do tempo - disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

Quê? Mais essa agora... Até a hora é determinada? 

Claro! Harry, estamos falando da varinha mais poderosa do mundo, ela não pode ficar exposta sem nenhuma defesa - explicou Hermione - Temos que esperar!

Ok, quanto tempo?

Meia hora, a varinha só está livre de toda sua barreira mágica ao meio-dia - ela falou.

E se não chegássemos a tempo?

Teríamos que esperar até o meio-dia do dia seguinte! - Hermione disse.

Esperaremos então - Harry falou, depois sentou no chão. Hermione fez o mesmo - Está com fome?

Não, fiquei tão nervosa há pouco que minha fome foi toda embora.

Também estou sem fome - ele disse. Harry tirou a sacola das costas e procurou algo lá dentro - Que tal um chocolate? - ele mostrou uma barra de chocolate de tamanho médio.

Não acredito que ainda tenha chocolate! Você trouxe uma reserva para um ano, foi? - perguntou Hermione, desde o inicio da jornada, Harry sempre tinha um chocolate.

Este é o último, meu estoque acabou - brincou ele.

Ah, mas se é o último pode ficar com ele - Hermione disse.

Eu posso dividir com você.

Não precisa.

Eu _vou_ dividir com você, teimosa! - ele disse enquanto partia o chocolate em dois, em seguida, entregou um a Hermione.

Obrigada - ela sorriu e aceitou o chocolate, "Gentil como sempre...", pensou enquanto dava um suspiro. Harry parecia tão feliz ao lado dela... Claro, afinal eram amigos, não é mesmo? "Será que ele nunca me viu de outra forma?".

Minha outra metade por seus pensamentos - disse ele estudando-a, seu chocolate ainda intacto.

Hum? - Hermione não ouvira o que ele dissera.

Te dou minha metade do chocolate se disser o que estás pensando - ele repetiu com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Claro que não! - ela ruborizou, pensamentos como os que estava tendo não poderiam ser ditos a Harry.

Por que está vermelha? - perguntou se aproximando da face dela para ver melhor - Está pensando o que, Hermione?

Nada Harry - ela se afastou e levantou.

Não ficaria assim se não estivesse pensando em nada! 

Nada que você precise saber! - ela disse, Harry ficou de pé em frente a ela.

Por que não? - insistiu ele.

Porque não mudaria o passado, muito menos alteraria o futuro - disse tristemente.

Tem certeza? - Harry olhava bem nos olhos dela, havia algo ali que ele não conseguia decifrar... Tocou-lhe a face com carinho, fazendo Hermione estremecer.

Eu sinto tanto, Harry... Não foi proposital, eu juro! Aconteceu, eu era sua amiga, sim, mas... - agora lágrimas já rolavam sobre sua face, o que estava fazendo? Estava a ponto de contar a Harry que o amava? Perturbado pelo choro compulsivo de Hermione, Harry a abraçou.

Por favor, Mione, não chore - ele pediu. A coisa que mais cortava o se coração era vê-la chorar, vê-la sofrer...

Eu... Eu... - gaguejou naquele momento, mas não desistiria da sua decisão! Sim, acabara de decidir que não guardaria mais aquele sentimento em seu coração, sabia que nunca seria correspondida, mas confessá-lo certamente aliviaria aquele dor.

Shh - ele tocou seus lábios com as pontas dos dedos - Acalme-se, por favor! - beijou sua testa em seguida - Não agüento te ver chorando, Mione.

Harry, eu só queria dizer que... - mas foi interrompida por um despertador, na verdade, o relógio de Harry programado para avisar quando faltassem cinco minutos para o meio-dia acabara de apitar, ou seja, o momento de pegar a varinha chegou. Enxugou o rosto, respirou fundo e forçou um sorriso - Chegou a hora!

Espere - ele pediu segurando-a pela mão - Você não terminou de dizer.

Não é o momento, Harry - ela disse - Eu... Eu... Fui tomada pela emoção, não deveria sequer ter começado a falar sobre isso, me perdoe.

Mione, eu quero saber... Vejo o quanto isso te faz sofrer, e se está relacionado a mim, então talvez haja um jeito de eu fazer isso parar. Por favor, me conte!

Harry...

Por favor!

Ok - ela falou - Um dia eu te conto!

Quando?

Um dia, Harry!

E quando será esse dia? - ele insistiu - Diga que será logo!

Quando tudo isso terminar, digo... Quando Voldemort for derrotado e estivermos todos comerando, eu te conto.

Promete?

Sim, eu prometo - ela deu um pequeno sorriso - Quanto tempo falta?

Um minuto! - respondeu ao olhar o relógio.

Daqui a uma hora, poderemos aparatar, não se esqueça - ela falou, depois chegou bem perto dele e sussurrou - Estou com um mal pressentimento, se acontecer qualquer coisa, não hesite em voltar com a varinha!

Não te deixaria aqui! - ele protestou.

Faça o que for necessário, Harry - ela pediu, mais uma vez o relógio dele apitou - É agora!

Aproximaram-se da caixa de vidro, a varinha prateada brilhava lá dentro. Um raio de luz vindo do céu incidiu no centro do vidro, depois se espalhou pela caixa fazendo-a deixar de ser transparente e fica rósea. Hermione olhou para Harry, como se falasse, está na hora... E então sem nenhum barulho a caixa desmontou. Os cinco pedaços do vidro róseos flutuaram perto do monumento de pedra, permitindo que a varinha entrasse em contato com o ar.

É nossa, Harry! Conseguimos! - Hermione comemorou depois de pegar a varinha - Voldemort está acabado!

Eu sabia que conseguiríamos! - Harry falou.

Não comemoraria antes de tempo, Potter - uma voz estremamente familiar ecoou, Harry virou-se para confirmar suas suspeitas e viu vários vultos se aproximando.

Vou guardar na sua sacola - Hermione sussurrou no ouvido de Harry e depositou a varinha na sacola do amigo, enquanto fazia isso mais vultos se aproximavam.

Comensais - ele disse, na verdade, eram muitos comensais...

Viemos buscar a varinha - outra voz bastante familiar falou - Feliz em nos ver, Potter? - era Belatriz Lestrange, e ao seu lado, Lucius Malfoy. Estavam cercados, cerca de vinte comensais encapuzados com varinhas apontadas para os dois. Harry preocupou-se naquele momento, se estivesse sozinho poderia atacá-los sem pensar duas vezes, mas com Hermione ali não deveria se arriscar, tinha que protegê-la!

Harry, não se preocupe comigo, eu sei me defender - Hermione falou como se tivesse lido a mente dele.

Oras, patético como sempre - sibiliou Belatriz - Entregue-me a varinha e prometo uma morte indolor!

Ainda não dá para acreditar que tem um Malfoy casado com uma sangue-ruim - Lucius disse cheio de cólera, seu olhar sobre Hermione era de puro ódio - Pagarás por ter sujado o sangue de minha família com o teu! - Estupefaça! 

Protego! - Harry gritou e impediu que o feitiço os atingisse - Não acha que será tão fácil assim, não é Malfoy?

Será mais fácil do que imaginas - disse o homem antes de começar a lançar feitiço em Harry. Os outros comensais fizeram o mesmo, era um duelo injusto, quase vinte comensais contra duas pessoas. Harry tentava atacá-los e ao mesmo tempo mantinha os olhos em Hermione, a mulher defendia-se bem, mas ele não hesitaria em ajudá-la caso fosse necessário.

Não demorou muito para que os comensais começassem a cair. Harry não era considerado o melhor auror a toa, suas habilidades nos duelos eram incríveis, e mesmo enfrentando mais de um inimigo ao mesmo tempo, estava claro que ele estava com a vantagem. Hermione derrubou alguns comensais também, Lucius Malfoy não descolava dela, ele era o único que Harry considerava um perigo para a garota, não só por ser um comensal, mas também pela raiva que o homem tinha por Hermione ter se casado com Draco.

Estupefaça - Hermione gritou, ao se virar, Harry viu caído um comensal que provavelmente ia atacá-lo por trás, Hermione acabara de salvar sua vida.

Obrigado - ele disse, Hermione sorriu e voltou ao seu duelo com Malfoy que naquele momento recuperava-se de um feitiço lançado pela bruxa. Com Harry agora restava apenas três comensais, entre eles Belatriz. Harry ainda sentia enorme raiva pela mulher, causadora da morte de seu padrinho, Sirius Black - Experlliarmus! - ele gritou e a varinha de Belatriz escapuliu de suas mãos, com raiva ela olhou para Harry, antes de perder a consciência devido ao feitiço estuporante que Harry lançou.

Hermione ainda duelava com Lucius, vários comensais estavam caídos, enquanto outros tentavam levantar-se. Harry tratou de conjurar um feitiço para amarrar aqueles comensais que estavam incoscientes, restando apenas seis de pé. A exaustão em todo seu corpo não o fez desistir, faltava pouco agora... A varinha já estava em suas mãos, breve a fundiria com a sua e derrotaria Voldemort, traria a paz para todos! Pensando nisso, arranjou forças para duelar com os comensais restantes, depois de algum tempo, apenas um continuava de pé. Ainda de olho em Hermione, tentou acabar com o inimigo imediatamente, mas este era realmente forte.

Depois que eu acabar com você, seu filho será o próximo - Lucius disse, Hermione estremeceu, pensar naquilo a deixou cega de raiva.

Estupefaça! - ela gritou e o corpo de Lucius voou alguns metros, colidindo com uma árvore.

Maldita - disse o homem depois de se levantar.

Você nunca encostará em meu filho! - Hermione falou aproximando-se do comensal - Nunca!

Matarei aquele moleque imundo como você, depois matarei o traidor do meu filho! - Lucius disse no mesmo tom de raiva que Hermione.

Não deixarei que mate nenhum deles! - Hermione gritou, um pouco distante Harry observava a cena, implorando em pensamento que Hermione se afastasse do inimigo, algo que era considerado extremamente perigoso.

Crucio! - Malfoy disse, e o corpo de Hermione caiu contorcendo-se de dor, a mulher não esperava o ataque. O coração de Harry disparou e sem pensar duas vezes atingiu o comensal com o feitiço mais forte que conhecia, deixando-o incosnciente e partiu para auxilio de Hermione.

Petrificus Totalus! - Harry gritou e Lucius caiu petrificado no chão. Correu até Hermione - Mione! Mione! - Harry chamou, com esforço, a mulher abriu os olhos - Você está bem?

Estou, orbigada - ela disse com um sorriso.

Você não deveria ter chegado tão perto - ele reclamou.

Desculpe, mas... - ela lembrou das palavras de Lucius.

Não se preocupe - Harry a abraçou - Está tudo bem!

Expelliarmus - Lucius Malfoy gritou, enquanto levantava. A varinha de Harry voou de sua mão - Não achou que um feitiço tão simples me deixaria incosciente muito tempo, achou? Estupefaça! - Harry foi lançado para longe de Hermione.

Petrificus Totalus - Hermione disse apontando a varinha para o comensal.

Protego! - Luciu defendeu-se - Você não tem chance, sangue-ruim! Hoje será seu fim, depois o de seu filho e seu marido! - Malfoy falou aproximando-se de Hermione, Harry tentava desesperadamente achar sua varinha, foi então que ele ouviu - Darei-te uma morte lenta, para que sofra o bastante por ter sujado minha nobre família! Hemotopus!

Maldito! Moliarmium! - gritou Harry, Lucius Malfoy caiu incosciente no chão. Correu até a amiga e confirmou o que temia... Hermione fora atingida pelo feitiço, ainda estava consciente, mas as conseqüências do feitiço já eram visivies, de sua boca começava a sair sangue, manchas roxas espalhavam-se pelo seu corpo... Se não a tirasse dali o mais rápido possível, seria impossível reverter o feitiço e Hermione morreria - Mione...

Harry, não deixe... - ela parou de falar, Harry pôde ver a expressão de dor em sua face - Não deixe ele matar meu filho, Harry... Proteja-o, ajude Draco...

Shh, não fale, Mione - ele pediu, lágrimas rolavam por sua face por ver a amiga naquele estado.

E se Draco... Se Draco morrer também...

VOCÊ NÃO VAI MORRER! - ele gritou.

Harry... Se Draco morrer também, cuide do meu filho - ela pediu, o sangue não parava de sair pela sua boca, mais manchas roxas apareciam em seu corpo.

Eu não vou fazer isso porque eu não vou deixar você morrer! Você vai cuidar do seu filho, você vai viver muitos anos ainda!

Eu te amo, Harry - ela disse, estava quase incosciente. Estava tão desesperado que sequer entendeu o significado daquelas palavras. Não era o amor de amigo que ela se referia naquele momento...

Eu também amo você, Mione! Por favor, não me deixe - disse tocando-lhe a face, Hermione, porém, não ouviu, desmaiara naquele momento...

N/A: Primeiro as desculpas: )) Sei que demorei um bocado para postar o capitulo, mas como sempre a culpa foi dos estudos, aulas extras e talz! Hehehehhe! Sorry! Segundo, não me matem por parar o capitulo ai, eu ia colocar mais coisa, mas ai ia ficar muito grandeee, então deixo para o proximo: ) Terceiro, não sei se o capitulo ficou muito legalz naum, então prometo que tentarei melhorar nos próximos, oks! Ah... Os dois ultimos feitiços foram inventados por mim, ahuahauhauaha, n sei de onde tirei esses nomes, mas foi pq eu n conhecia mais feitiços, então... : )


	17. De volta para a Inglaterra

17) De volta para a Inglaterra

Eu te amo, Harry - ela disse, estava quase incosciente. Estava tão desesperado que sequer entendeu o significado daquelas palavras. Não era o amor de amigo que ela se referia naquele momento...

Eu também amo você, Mione! Por favor, não me deixe - disse tocando-lhe a face, Hermione, porém, não ouviu, desmaiara naquele momento...

Não tinha muito tempo, precisava tirá-la dali. Olhou desesperado ao seu redor, vários comensais caídos, o corpo de Lucius perto dali. A vontade que teve foi chegar até o homem e espancá-lo, mas não podia fazer isso naquele momento! Como ia tirá-la dali? O desespero tomava conta dele, cada minuto perdido era um a menos para salvar a vida da mulher que tanto amava, estendeu o braço para ver quanto tempo faltava para que pudessem aparatar, quinze minutos... Ela não podia esperar tanto, precisava ser transferida para um hospital o mais rápido possível.

O sangue que saia pela boca de Hermione manchava sua blusa, as manchas roxas espalhavam-se cada vez mais pelo corpo, quando as manchas alcançassem o rosto seria impossível salvá-la, pois o feitiço atingiria o cérebro. Pegou sua varinha e apontou para Hermione, tinha que retardar as conseqüências do feitiço por pelo menos quinze minutos. Os conhecimentos que recebera na escola de aurores relacionados a primeiro-socorros deveriam ser úteis nesse momento. Disse algumas palavras e balançou a varinha, as manchas dos membros superiores desapareceram e um sorriso já se esboçava no rosto dele, mas durou pouco...

Menos de um minuto depois, elas reapareceram, Harry repetiu as palavras fazendo-as sumir mais uma vez, porém era inútil, elas voltavam em pouco tempo. Ele já sabia que aquilo aconteceria, afinal o que era necessário para combater aquele feitiço era uma poção, mas aprendeu que os medibruxos faziam aquilo para evitar que o paciente morressem, enquanto a poção estava sendo preparada. Repetiu inúmeras vezes aquilo, rezava para que Hermione agüentasse o pouco tempo que faltava para que pudessem sair dali.

Não se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a ela, afinal a missão dela era achar a varinha e a dele era protegê-la, Hermione obteve exito, mas e ele? Não conseguira evitar que se machucasse, pior que isso, agora ela estava a beira da morte... Fechou os olhos para conter algumas lágrimas que teimavam em cair, mas foi inútil, conseguiria ficar longe dela, sabendo que estava feliz, mas vê-la morrer? Não... Isso ele não conseguiria!

Você não pode morrer, Mione! Eu te amo! - disse baixinho no ouvido dela, esperando para repetir o feitiço que a mantinha viva - Eu preciso que você esteja bem, para viver, meu amor...

Mais uma vez consultou o relógio, três minutos... As manchas agora iam e voltavam num espaço de tempo menor, pois diferentemente de um hospital, era apenas ele tentando retardar o feitiço, no mínimo deveria haver quatro bruxos para aumentar a chance de vida do paciente. Mas ele não desistiria, nem que tivesse que esgotar toda a energia que lhe restava. Contudo, no momento da aparatação em conjunto, teria que ficar sem ajudá-la, já que tinha que segurá-la firme e se concentrar para não correr o risco de errar e machucá-la mais.

Estava quase na hora, alguns segundos apenas para poder aparatar. Decidira aparecer diretamente no St. Mungus, segurou Hermione bem forte, as manchas voltaram a aparecer, agora já chegavam ao pescoço, mais sangue saia pela sua boca, fechou os olhos, "Agüente firme, Mione! Vamos sair daqui!", disse para ela e finalmente aparatou.

Quando abriu os olhos se encontrou num corredor, estava um pouco fraco, mas levantou e com Hermione nos braços começou a andar. A boca da mulher começava a ficar roxa, aumentando o desespero de Harry que começou a gritar por ajuda. Então, algumas mulheres vestidas de branco o viram e correram até ele, uma delas ao reconhecê-lo gritou pedindo ajuda e um medibruxo também correu até Harry.

Ajudem, por favor - Harry pediu desesperado.

Ela foi atingida pelo feitiço "Hemotopus"? - o homem perguntou, Harry confirmou com a cabeça - Por Merlim, quem faria isso? Rápido, preciamos correr, ela tem pouco tempo!

O senhor tem que esperar aqui - uma das enfermeiras falou.

Eu preciso ficar com ela, não posso deixá-la sozinha - Harry falou.

Não pode ir, Sr. Potter - ela o segurou - Cuidaremos da sua esposa!

Ela... - Harry via Hermione ser levada para longe - Ela não é minha esposa.

Ah, perdoe-me senhor - a enfermeira ficou desconsertada, provavelmente pela expressão desesperada de Harry ao chegar com Hermione, a mulher achou que houvesse algo entre eles.

Tudo bem - Harry ainda estava desnorteado, não se tranqüilizaria até ter certeza que ela estava fora de perigo.

O senhor deveria vir comigo, está machucado - a mulher falou observando alguns cortes no rosto de Harry.

Eu estou bem!

Sr. Potter, não podemos deixá-lo assim - ela protestou - Sente-se, por favor! - a muito custo, Harry obedeceu e acabou recebendo cuidados médicos também.

Será que vai demorar? - perguntou preocupado.

A poção demora cerca de uma hora pra ser feita, sem falar que o estado dela é grave, precisaremos de tempo pra saber se ela conseguirá se recuperar - a mulher respondeu - Mas não se preocupe, vários medibruxos cuidarão dela pra que agüente esperar a poção, só dependerá dela depois.

Ela vai conseguir, a Mione é uma mulher forte - Harry disse.

Tenho certeza que sim, senhor - a mulher falou com um sorriso, o qual Harry retribuiu.

Os minutos de espera eram torturantes, parecia estar ali há uma eternidade, mas na verdade, não passara nem quinze minutos desde que trouxera Hermione. Ele então lembrou da varinha, pegou a sacola que estava ao seu lado e viu a varinha que salvaria o mundo de Voldemort. "Você pagará pelo que fez à Mione!", pensou ao contemplar a varinha. Uma voz o chamou, quando virou para ter certeza que era a voz de Dumbledore, o viu se aproximar com um semblante preocupado.

Ela está bem? - perguntou Dumbledore.

Ainda não sei, as manchas chegaram à boca... - disse Harry com tristeza.

Hermione tem chance, então - o homem disse - Você impediu que o feitiço avançasse?

Sim, tive que esperar quinze minutos para a barreira desaparecer, então tive que impedir que as manchas chegassem ao rosto - Harry respondeu - Aqui está a varinha.

Bom trabalho, Harry, sabia que conseguiriam - Dumbledore falou, mas não parecia muito feliz, gostava muito de Hermione e estava tão preocupado quanto Harry - Precisamos avisar ao Draco e a Gina!

Sim, claro - ele então lembrou da esposa e que Hermione tinha um marido que ficaria louco quando soubesse que ela estava entre a vida e a morte.

Mandarei alguém avisar, espere um minuto - o ministro da magia se afastou, deixando Harry sozinho com suas tristezas.

O que foi, mamãe? - Vick perguntou, estava com Draco e Gina na sala.

Não sei, um mal pressentimento - ela respondeu, Draco a olhou preocupado.

Algum problema, Gi? Está se sentinto mal? - o loiro perguntou.

Não, tudo bem comigo... Só que senti um aperto no coração - ela falou. Jack então começou a chorar, Draco olhou assustado e depois correu para buscar o filho.

O que há com você, hein? - perguntou de volta a sala, Jack estava chorando muito - Calma, filho - ele disse tentando acalmar o bebê.

Draco, Gina - um Lupin ofegante entrara correndo na sala.

Lupin, o que houve? - perguntou Gina olhando o homem que tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

Eles voltaram, Harry e Hermione conseguiram a varinha - disse Lupin.

Sabia que conseguiriam! Graças a Merlim - Gina comemorou, ficara realmente feliz ao saber que Voldemort seria derrotado em breve, afinal ele não seria pario para aquela varinha.

O que houve? Por que está com essa? Por que não está comemorando? - perguntou Draco ainda com Jack nos braços, apesar de menos, o bebê ainda chorava.

É que... Bem... - Lupin não sabia como falar.

Fala logo, Lupin - Gina pediu agora tão preocupada quanto Draco.

A Hermione... - os olhos de Draco se arregalaram - Ela está no S. Mungus, foi atingida...

E-ela está bem? - perguntou Gina vendo que Draco estava em choque. Lupin balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Que feitiço, Remo? - Draco perguntou, Lupin não respondeu - QUE FEITIÇO?

Hemotopus! - Draco sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e assim como Gina sentou no sofá, a ruiva deixou algumas lágrimas caírem sobre sua face - Estão preparando a poção, os medibruxos estão retardando o efeito para que ela possa tomá-la em breve - nesse momento, Tonks chegou, pelo visto também sabia do que estava acontecendo.

Não chegou ao rosto, chegou? - perguntou Draco, o filho chorava em seus braços.

Algumas manchas na boca - Lupin falou, fazendo o loiro fechar os olhos. Gina levantou de onde estava e foi para perto de Draco e o abraçou - Há chances, Draco!

A Mione é forte, ela vai conseguir - Tonks disse.

È, ela vai sair dessa, tenho certeza - Gina também tentou confortá-lo. Draco olhou para o filho, não queria que a mãe de seu filho e a mulher que pela primeira vez o fez sentir-se feliz morresse.

Eu posso ficar com o Jack e com a Vick se quiserem ir até o St. Mungus - Tonks sugeriu.

Ajudo você se quiser, vão vocês dois - Lupin incentivou. Draco entregou o filho a Tonks, a criança estava mais calma agora. Virou-se pra Gina...

Vamos? - perguntou o loiro.

Sim - Gina concordou, depois virou para a filha que assistia assustada aquela cena - Filha, nós temos que dar uma saída, mas não vamos demorar, ta bom? Fica aqui com a tia Tonks e tio Remo.

Eu quero ir também, mamãe - a menina pediu.

Você não pode, você tem que ficar pra ajudar a cuidar do Jack - Gina falou - Você ensina a eles a cuidar do Jack?

Ensino sim - Vick falou animada - Tio Draco, pode deixar que eu ajudo a cuidar direitnho dele, viu? - Draco sorriu para a pequena menina, foi até ela e a beijou na testa.

Confio em você, Vick - depois piscou pra ela - Tchau!

Tchau! - a menina respondeu. Eles então foram até o St. Mungus.

Draco e Gina chegaram rapidamente ao hospital e correram para saber noticias de Hermione. Informaram que o estado dela era delicado, mas que a poção estava quase terminada, então indicaram o lugar onde havia pessoas que também estavam ali por causa de Hermione e os dois seguiram até eles. Encontraram numa sala, Harry, Dumbledore, Sr. e Sra. Weasley, Harry olhou para os recém-chegados, Gina foi até ele e o abraçou, beijando sua face.

Ela vai ficar bem, Harry - Gina disse, notou a expressão de tristeza do grande amigo, imaginou o quanto não deveria estar sofrendo pela espera, já que amava tanto Hermione.

O que aconteceu, Potter? - Draco se aproximou - Pensei que você tivesse ido pra protegê-la!

Draco, por favor - Gina o olhou - Você não acha que o Harry teria deixado a Mione se machucar de proposito, acha? Se ele pudesse, tenho certeza que teria impedido!

Droga! - o loiro xingou, ninguém disse uma palavra, nem Harry... Ele estava triste demais para falar alguma coisa - Deveria ter ido também! Quantos eram Potter? - Harry não respondeu, sequer encarava Malfoy - QUANTOS ERAM POTTER!

De que adianta agora? - a voz de Harry soou fraco, ele ainda não encarava Draco - Não podemos mudar o passado!

Oras, seu... - Draco pulou no pescoço de Harry e o encostou na parede, todos olharam assustados.

Calma, Draco - Gina pediu.

Você sabe quem fez isso? - Harry finalmente olhou para Draco e o loiro viu que o olhar dele estava estranho, parecia repleto de raiva - Você sabe quem tentou matar a Hermione? - Draco ficou em silêncio, soltara o pescoço de Harry e o olhava com atenção, finalmente entendera que Harry o evitara desde que entrou porque estava com muita raiva dele - Você sabe quem duelou com ela lá na floresta? Eu vou lhe falar...

Harry... - Gina tentou acalmar os ares, mas era inútil.

Lucius Malfoy - os olhos de Draco se arregalaram - Será que ouviu direito? Bom, eu repito pra você: Lucius Malfoy, o seu pai tentou matá-la! Ele quis descontar a frustração dele por ver o filhinho dele casado com uma bruxa cujos pais são trouxas! Ele jurou que acabaria com ela, com você e com o filho de vocês!

Eu nunca permitirei isso - Draco falou.

E a Hermione o enfretou, ela não deixaria que nada acontecesse a você ou ao filho dela - Harry parecia cuspir aquelas palavras, sentia uma dor tão grande ao constatar o amor de Hermione pelo outro - Sim, eu não consegui protegê-la, mas eu prometi que ajudaria você cuidar da criança caso algo acontecesse a ela, então não fique queto para que o menino não corra o risco de ficar sem pai!

Venha Draco, sente-se ali - Gina puxou Draco que não respondera a Harry, na verdade, agora se sentia tão culpado quanto Harry e era realmente um sentimento ruim. Sabia que Harry gostava muito de Hermione, afinal eram amigos, então imaginou que o moreno estava se segurando para não lhe dar um murro, pelo menos.

Com licença - um medibruxo entrara na sala - A poção ficou pronta! - todos levantaram e seguiram o médico. 

Caminharam em silêncio até o quarto onde Hermione estava, seis medibruxos estavam com ela, todos lançando o feitiço que Harry usou para mantê-la viva enquanto ainda estava na floresta amazônica. Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto com um copo nas mãos e levou até o médico que chamara a pouco os outros na sala de espera.

Vocês sabem que a recuperação não é garantida - o médico falou - Por pouco, seria quase impossível que sobrevivesse! - ninguém disse nada. O homem foi até Hermione e com cuidado tentou fazê-la engolir a poção. Quando ela pareceu ter bebido tudo os seis medibruxos que antes tentavam mantê-la viva, apontaram suas varinhas para ela e disseram em uníssono o feitço mais uma vez, agora teria efeito definitivo já que ela tomara a poção.

Uma luz amarela envolveu o corpo de Hermione, se ela sobrevisse a luz ficaria roxa, significando que todo o feitiço fora eliminado; caso contrário, uma luz vermelha indicaria sua morte. Todos olhavam preocupados para a luz, Harry não tirava os olhos de Hermione e em pensamento dizia, "Você vai conseguir, você vai voltar pra mim, eu preciso de você, Mione! Eu te amo!". A luz começou a mudar de cor lentamente, o coração de Harry disparou ao notar que a nova cor era mais próximo do vermelho que do roxo e lágrimas já se formaram em seus olhos.

Todos os presentes também notaram isso e a Sra. Weasley não conteve as lágrimas, assim como Gina, que também não aguentou e chorou. Draco olhava angustiado, não queria acreditar que Hermione estava morrendo, a queria viva, feliz, criando seu filho... Harry então se aproximou da cama onde Hermione se encontrava, não escondia mais as lágrimas que rolavam sobre sua face. Tocou sua mão e baixinho, para que ninguém ouvisse, disse: "Fica comigo, Mione"... Olhou mais uma vez para a luz, ainda não era vermelha, tão pouca roxa, o que sginificava que o corpo dela ainda estava lutando contra o feitiço.

Alguns instantes se passaram e finalmente a luz mudou de cor, contudo a cor que esperavam não fora a que envolvia o corpo de Hermione... A luz estava roxa, o que significava que Hermione viveria. Um imenso sorriso brotou dos lábios de Harry ao vê-la se movendo na cama, quando abriu lentamente seus olhos a primeira pessoa que vira ao seu lado fora ele, Harry... Aquele que tanto amava!

N/A: Hum... ¬¬ Um pouco dramático o cap naum foi! desculpa a demora gente e desculpa caso o cap n tenha ficado muito legalz: ) Tive que inventar esse negocio aí p manter a Mione viva, pq seria surreal demais aquela batalha terminar exatamente qd eles pudessem aparatar: ) Espero q tenham gostado!


	18. A varinha mais poderosa

18) A varinha mais poderosa

Alguns instantes se passaram e finalmente a luz mudou de cor, contudo a cor que esperavam não fora a que envolvia o corpo de Hermione... A luz estava roxa, o que significava que Hermione viveria. Um imenso sorriso brotou nos lábios de Harry ao vê-la se movendo na cama, quando abriu lentamente seus olhos a primeira pessoa que vira ao seu lado fora ele, Harry... Aquele que tanto amava!  
Harry - ela falou baixinho, provavelmente estava muito fraca.

Eu estou aqui, Mione - ele disse - Fico tão feliz de saber que você vai sobreviver - ela sorriu e fechou os olhos.

Obrigada - Hermione agradeceu, respirava com certa dificuldade.

Senhores, acredito que está não seja uma boa hora para conversa, vamos deixá-la se recuperar, seu corpo ainda está muito debilitado - o medibruxo falou.

Ele tem razão - Dumbledore concordou - Vamos deixar a Hermione descansar, ela passou por momentos muito difíceis.

Daqui a uma hora, vocês retornam, certamente ela já terá forças o suficiente para conversar - o medibruxo avisou, enquanto todos deixavam a sala. Harry não se continha de felicidades, um largo sorriso em seus lábios esboçava o alívio em saber que Hermione estava viva. Voltaram para a sala de espera, todos mais tranqüilos agora, o Sr. Weasley ficou responsável de avisar a Tonks e Lupin, os outros esperariam a recuperação total de Hermione.

Eu vou pegar algo para você beber, Harry - Gina falou e olhou para Draco, queria que ele entendesse que na verdade, ela gostaria de falar com ele em particular.

Também vou pegar alguma coisa pra beber - Draco entendeu e Gina sorriu - Alguém quer que eu traga algo? - Dumbledore e a Sra. Weasley agradeceram, mas nada quiseram. Deixaram a sala juntos.

Precisamos conversar, Draco - a ruiva falava baixo enquanto caminhavam pelo St. Mungus.

O que foi? - ele perguntou, chegaram à lanchonete do hospital, havia algumas pessoas ali, mas elas não pareciam notar a conversa deles.

Não podemos falar com eles sobre nós agora - Gina disse, Draco ia contestar, mas parece ter entendido que não era o momento certo.

Tem razão - o loiro falou - Vamos esperar a Hermione melhorar.

E também a batalha terminar, será melhor - Gina sugeriu.

Hermione deve sair em pouco tempo, alias duvido que ela fique o tempo que os médicos indicarem - Gina sorriu - Eu irei pra casa com ela, e cuidarei dela.

Também voltarei para casa com o Harry e a Vick. Quando as coisas melhorem, eu conversarei com ele e pedirei o divórcio.

Farei o mesmo então - ele então segurou discretamente a mão de Gina - Vou ficar morrendo de saudades de você!

Eu também - ela queria muito beijá-lo, mas sabia que não deveria - Não vejo a hora de poder ficar com você sem medo de que alguém nos veja!

Eu te amo - ele se aproximou do ouvido dela e sussurrou - Melhor voltarmos agora.

Sim, vamos - os dois voltaram para a sala. Passada a hora pedida pelo médico, todos voltaram para o quarto onde Hermione encontrava-se, sorriram ao vê-la sentada na cama, parecia estar brigando com a enfermeira.

Eu já disse que me sinto bem o bastante para ficar sentada - ela dizia.

Mas senhora, é melhor permanecer deitada - a enfermeira aconselhou.

Nem adianta, ela não vai ouvir você - Draco falou sorrindo ao entrar, Hermione retribuiu o sorriso e ficara feliz ao ver que o marido estava bem.

Draco! - ela falou.

Olá, Mione! Você deu um grande susto na gente - ele disse enquanto beijava a testa da esposa.

Desculpem - ela olhou para todos, seu coração acelerou ao ver Harry lhe admirar com um sorriso.

Ficamos preocupados, mas você conseguiu Mione - Gina falou, Hermione também sorriu para a amiga.

E meu filho, onde está? - ela perguntou.

Ficou com a Tonks e o Lupin, achamos melhor não trazer as crianças para cá - Draco respondeu.

Estou morrendo de saudades - Hermione confessou - Não vejo a hora de ir pra casa!

Daqui a alguns dias - o médico se apressou em dizer.

Dias? Mas eu já estou ótima, gostaria de ir hoje mesmo - Hermione falou e todos riram, nem parecia que a pouco ela estava a beira da morte - E a varinha, está com você, não está, Harry?

Sim, você conseguiu, Mione - Harry se aproximou.

Não, nós conseguimos, Harry - ela consertou - Sozinha eu não teria conseguido! Agora Voldemort poderá ser derrotado facilmente.

Bom... Hermione, fiquei realmente muito feliz por continuar conosco, mas terei que ir agora, filha - Dumbledore falou - Faremos uma reunião urgente com todos os aurores e membros da Ordem ainda hoje!

Gostaria de estar presente - ela falou.

Você já fez muito, querida - Sra. Weasley disse - Agora só descanse, certo? Eu ficarei aqui com você.

Eu voltarei para a Ordem também, Lupin e Tonks provavelmente terão que participar da reunião, ficarei com as crianças - Gina disse.

Espero que o Jack não tenha dado muito trabalho - Hermione sorriu.

Não, que isso! Foi um prazer ajudar a cuidar de seu filho, amiga - Gina tocou a mão de Hermione - Estava com saudades, Mione.

Eu também, Gi - Hermione confessou.

Você gostaria que eu o trouxesse aqui? - Gina perguntou.

Não seria má idéia, pelo visto não vão me deixar sair daqui hoje - a morena reclamou.

Eu vou trazer o Jack então - a ruiva falou - E a Vick também, ela é a babá oficial do Jack! - Hermione sorriu.

Bom, vamos então - Dumbledore chamou.

Depois eu volto, Mione - Draco falou, e beijou navamente a testa de Hermione. Dumbledore, Draco e Gina, deixaram o quarto, restando apenas Harry e a Sra. Weasley, além do médico e a enfermeira.

Será que eu poderia falar com a Hermione? - ele perguntou.

Claro, querido. Vamos deixá-los a vontade - a Sra. Weasley saiu, com o médico e a enfermeira.

Você não sabe como eu fiquei só de pensar que pudesse te perder - Harry ficou bem perto da cama de Hermione - Desculpe não ter te protegido direito.

Não se culpe, Harry - ela segurou sua mão, e ele a encarou - Você não tinha como me proteger naquele momento.

Mas eu deveria ter protegido, essa era a minha missão...

Você salvou minha vida, Harry - ela disse - Você me manteve viva, você me trouxe até aqui, você ficou ao meu lado!

Se você tivesse mo...

Eu morreria feliz por saber que ajudei você - Hermione falou - Morreria tranqüila porque sabia que agora Voldemort não teria chances de continuar destruindo o mundo.

Eu vou vencer, Mione - ele falou - Vou derrotar Voldemort!

Eu sei que vai, só você pode - Hermione disse - Eu confio em você, Harry! Sempre confiei e sempre hei de confiar.

Obrigado, Mione - ele a olhou nos olhos, e sorriu - Obrigado por tudo! - então abaixou lentamente e a beijou na face, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e desejar que aquele momento fosse eternizado.

Vá e vença, Harry - ela falou quando ele terminou o beijo.

Eu volto logo - Harry caminhou até a porta - E então você vai me contar!

Contar?

Sim, contar por que eu te faço sofrer - ele se virou para encará-la, Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso - Quando estivermos comemorando, lembra?

Lembro, claro que lembro - Hermione recordou o momento ainda na floresta em que prometera que contaria o que a fazia sofrer.

Espero ser capaz de não te fazer sofrer mais - Harry disse, ela deu um sorriso triste, sabia que aquilo jamais seria possível, afinal não era ela quem Harry amava - Até mais!

Vamos? - Dumbledore que estava do lado de fora do quarto, juntamente com Draco, perguntou.

Sim - Harry respondeu e eles então aparataram perto da antiga casa dos Blacks.

Potter - Draco chamou enquanto entravam na casa - Eu peço desculpas, me descontrolei naquela hora.

Vamos esquecer isso, Malfoy - Harry sugeriu.

Certo - o loiro estendeu a mão - Vamos trabalhar juntos hoje, preciso acertas as contas com o meu pai!

E eu com Voldemort - Harry aceitou e apertou a mão de Draco.

A reunião vai começar - ouviram quando entraram juntamente com Dumbledore na sala de reunião da Ordem.

Harry, onde está a varinha? - Dumbledore perguntou.

Aqui - ele pegou sua sacola e de dentro tirou a varinha prateada - A varinha sagrada de Merlim é nossa agora!

Agora pegue sua varinha - Dumbledore pediu, e Harry colocou sua varinha ao lado da outra, sobre a mesa - Você terá que encostar devagar as varinhas, quando elas começarem a se fundir, uma luz intensa vai emanar delas e elas começarão a esquentar, mas você não deve soltá-las por mais quente que fique. Você precisa conseguir fundi-las, se desistir sua varinha será quiemada como sinal de que você não é um bruxo digno de ter a varinha de Merlim.

Entendi - Harry respirou fundo.

A dor será momentânea, assim que conseguir fundir as varinhas, sua mão voltará ao normal e nem parecerá que sentira a queimação instantes antes - o antigo diretor falou - Podemos começar?

Sim, estou pronto - Harry pegou sua varinha com uma mão e a de Merlim com a outra, todos o olhavam ansiosos. Começou a aproximação, uma luz fraca apareceu, e ela foi se intensificando cada vez mais.

Quando estavam cada vez mais perto, a luz ficou tão intensa que ninguem conseguia olhar para ela, Harry virou o rosto enquanto aproximava ainda mais, e sentia sua mão arder, como se estivesse em chamas. Queria soltar as varinhas, a dor o deixava cego, mas não faria isso, não agora que chegara tão perto, não agora depois de tudo que passara ao lado de Hermone para tentar mudar o mundo em que viviam...

Continuou, segurava com determinação as varinhas, enquanto gritava para tentar aliviar a dor, estava quase conseguindo, faltava pouco, estava fazendo aquilo por Hermione. Quando terminou, suas pernas fraquejaram e ele caiu sentado no chão, agora uma única varinha na mão, seu rosto suado e a respiração ofegante, mas sua mão não mais parecia estar sendo queimada. Sorriu, uma varinha dourada e um pouco maior que as duas anteriores brilhava intensamente em sua mão.

Consegui - ele disse - A varinha que vai derrotar Voldemort! - todos o olhavam admirados.

Agora, a estratégia - Dumbledore falou.

Aurores, primeira linha de ataque - Lupin avisou - Espiões, dez minutos após os aurores começarem a atacar, vocês entram com a segunda linha de ataque, pelos fundos! Os membros da Ordem farão parte da terceira linha de ataque, também entrarão pela frente, como os aurores. Harry, você virá aí, juntamente com Dumbledore.

Darei cobertura para que você consiga chegar até Voldemort - Dumbledore explicou - Daí pra frente, será com você!

Entendido - Harry levantou.

Tudo bem com você, Harry? - Tonks perguntou.

Sim, estou pronto para a batalha final - ele olhou para todos - Eu vou conseguir! - Todos lhe sorriram, confiavam em Harry, sabiam que ele era o único que poderia derrotar Voldemort.

Então vamos lá, rumo a Azkaban - alguém disse. 

Azkaban tornara-se a sede dos comensais há algum tempo, e apesar de não ter certeza, acreditava-se que Voldemort morava lá. Tentaram invadir a antiga prisão dos bruxos uma vez, mas acabaram derrotados e bateram em retirada, muitas pessoas morreram naquele momento. Porém, agora de posse da varinha mais poderosa, a vitória parecia estar ao lado deles...

N/A: ¬¬ Primeiro peço desculpas pela demora... Gente mais uma vez, chego perto do vestibular, esse é o mês da revisão e eu tow tendo aulas pela manhã e pela tarde todos os dias, então não poderei fazer atualizações por alguns dias, mas prometo que depois dos dias 20 e 21 (vestibular da UFBA) tudo volta ao normal, quer dizer... Até janeiro, pq ai será o mês de revisão p vestibular da UEFS, ehehhehe, entaum em janeiro Pink pára novamente! Peço a compreensão de vcs, sei q a demorar em atualizar é horrível, mas assim que eu puder, eu atualizo! Também peço desculpas pelo capitulo... Fiz correndo, e naum ficou lá essas coisas, sem falar que ficou pequeno... : ( Desculpem-me! Tentarei fazer bem melhor os próximos!


	19. A batalha final

19) A batalha final

Ainda no quarto do St. Mungus, Hermione recuperava suas forças com poções que os curandeiros lhe traziam. Já se sentia melhor, mas apesar de insistir, não permitiam que fosse para casa, alegavam que seu estado ainda era delicado e deveria permanecer ali pelo menos por alguns dias. Todavia, duvidava que conseguiriam "prendê-la" naquele quarto por muito tempo. "Assim que o Draco voltar vou pedir que me leve pra casa", pensava.

Mas não era apenas nisso que pensava desde que recobrara sua consciência, os meses que vivera com Harry estavam presentes em sua memória, jamais esqueceria aqueles momentos. Ajeitou-se na cama puxando a coberta para si e fechou os olhos, para lembrar algum momento de felicidade ao lado daquele que tanto amava. E então, lá estavam no meio da noite e da floresta amazônica, dançando feito bobos sob a luz da lua. Sorriu ao recordar tal momento, jamais o esqueceria. Depois, uma outra lembrança povoou sua mente...

_Flashback___

_ Não é o momento, Harry - ela disse - Eu... Eu... Fui tomada pela emoção, não deveria sequer ter começado a falar sobre isso, me perdoe.___

_ Mione, eu quero saber... Vejo o quanto isso te faz sofrer, e se está relacionado a mim, então talvez haja um jeito de eu fazer isso parar. Por favor, me conte!___

_ Harry...___

_ Por favor!___

_ Ok - ela falou - Um dia eu te conto!___

_ Quando?___

_ Um dia, Harry!___

_ E quando será esse dia? - ele insistiu - Diga que será logo!___

_ Quando tudo isso terminar, digo... Quando Voldemort for derrotado e estivermos todos comerando, eu te conto.___

_ Promete?___

_ Sim, eu prometo - ela deu um pequeno sorriso.___

_Fim do flashback_

Antes de ir para a batalha, Harry lembrou-se da promessa... "E se ele me perguntar novamente?", pensou Hermione. Não deveria ter prometido aquilo, como falaria depois desses anos que se apaixonou por ele? Como contar tudo que aconteceu quando descobriu que ele estava namorando Gina? Conseguiria ele entender que namorou e casou com Draco não por amor, mas apenas pelo carinho especial que desenvolveu pelo outro? "Talvez ele me ache um monstro...", ela temeu.

Contudo, ela nunca enganara o marido, ele sempre soube dos sentimentos de Hermione por Harry, Draco casou-se sabendo que nunca teria o amor dela, pois tal sentimento já tinha dono no coração de Hermione. "Será que Harry entenderia minhas razões?", sussurrou olhando para o nada, e deu um leve suspiro. "Melhor seria se não lembrasse da promessa", desejou. Pareceu acordar de seus pensamentos, quando ouviu a porta bater, ela foi aberta lentamente e Hermione viu Gina entrar com Jack nos braços e a pequena Vick agarrada a sua perna.

Desculpe a demora - a ruiva disse enquanto entrava, Hermione ajeitou-se na cama para receber o filho.

Não tem problema - pegou a criança que tinha os olhos abertos - Oh meu amor, que saudades! - ela beijou a testa do filho.

Pelo visto ele também estava com saudades - Gina brincou ao ver o pequeno sorrir e se mexer nos braços da mãe.

É a mamãe do Jack? - Vick perguntou.

Sim, eu sou a mamãe dele - Hermione respondeu sorrindo - Senta aqui - a menina sentou na cama ao lado dela, enquanto Gina puxou uma cadeira.

Tio Draco disse que eu sou a babá dele, sabia? - a pequena falou, fazendo as duas mulheres sorrir.

Pelo visto ele não poderia escolher outra pessoa melhor - Hermione respondeu, Vick ficou fazendo palhaçada para Jack que começou a sorrir - E meu filho parece que gostou também! 

Acho que ela agora vai querer viver na sua casa - Gina brincou, Hermione sorriu, mas só então percebeu o que aquilo significava... Harry presente na sua vida, poderia ela agüentar isso?

Pode visitá-lo sempre que quiser - Hermione falou, não poderia ser mal-educada, afinal Gina cuidara do seu filho enquanto esteve fora, e parecia gostar muito dele, assim como Vick. Teria que agüentar aquela nova situação.

Oba - Vick comemorou - Quando papai chegar vou falar com ele!

Ela é a sua cara Gina - Hermione fitava a menina - Engraçado, ela não tem nada do Harry! Ah, como eu pude esquecer... A Lílian era ruiva não é mesmo?

Sim - Gina sorriu sem graça, nem Hermione sabia que Vick não era filha de Harry.

Ele deve ter ficado muito feliz - Hermione sorriu olhando a menina, seus cabelos ruivos caídos nos ombros.

Como você está? - Gina perguntou.

Ótima! Não vejo por que continuar aqui - Hermione reclamou.

Quanto tempo vai ficar?

Eles disseram dias, mas não vou ficar tudo isso, assim que Draco voltar vou pedir que me leve pra casa - morena falou, fazendo Gina sentir desconfortável. "Será que o Draco estava certo? Será mesmo que a Mione não o ama?", Gina perguntou-se preocupada, não queria acabar com um casamento que ia bem - O que foi?

Nada não - Gina forçou um sorriso, adorava Hermione e jamais iria querer fazê-la infeliz, mas tinha certeza que Draco também não ia querer isso... "Ele nunca ia querer deixá-la triste, então deve ter certeza que ela não o ama", pensou a ruiva.

Harry e seus companheiros seguiram para Azkaban, seu coração estava a mil, com a varinha mais poderosa em mãos não tinha como ser vencido. "Eu vou conseguir, vou conseguir... Eu não vou permitir que mais ninguém morra", Harry dizia a si mesmo naquele momento. Tudo que queria fazer era enfrentar Voldemort e depois voltar para casa, tirar aquele fardo que lhe foi dado ainda bebê, queria voltar e perguntar a Hermione o que a fazia sofrer, queria fazê-la feliz.

Chegando a prisão, todos pararam, Dumbledore que estava à frente, relembrou as estratégias discutidas momentos antes, e a primeira linha de ataque começou. Os aurores começaram o ataque, enquanto os espiões esperavam para entrar em cena. Os comensais foram pegos de surpresa, mas estavam duelando sem medo. O tempo passou e os espiões seguiram para a segunda linha de ataque. A cada instante, aproximava-se o momento de enfrentar Voldemort, Harry já tinha sua respiração ofegante, e preparava-se para entrar em ação.

Quando chegou a hora da terceira linha de ataque, com os membros da Ordem, Harry preparou-se. Entraria ao lado de Dumbledore que lhe daria cobertura. Empunhou a varinha e acenou com a cabeça para confirmar que estava pronto, então juntos, aparataram em frente à Azkaban.

Vamos - Harry disse antes de seguirem pela prisão. Vários duelos ocorriam simultaneamente, e já viam corpos pelo chão. Infelizmente não apenas de comensais, Harry viu alguns aurores e espiões caídos e isso só fez aumentar seu desejo de derrotar Voldemort.

Como planejaram, quando encontrassem Voldemort deveriam fazer fagulhas verdes saírem das varinhas para que Harry chegasse até o bruxo, então quando passou pelo lado oeste da prisão e avistou as fagulhas, Harry correu em sua direção, não demorando a encontrar Voldemort duelando com aurores. Vários corpos no chão indicavam que o bruxo das trevas não desejava poupar ninguém, e usava sem pensar duas vezes a maldição imperdoável "Avada Kedrava". Ao avistar Harry, o bruxo parou e o encarou.

Oras, pelo que parece finalmente criou coragem para me enfrentar - disse sua voz fria, Dumbledore ao lado de Harry.

Agora acabou Tom - Dumbledore disse.

Ah... Sabia que não viria a toa - o bruxo continuou - Você precisou da varinha de Merlim para ter coragem de me enfrentar!

Eu sempre tive coragem, por isso fui atrás da varinha, diferente de você que tentou apenas roubá-la - Harry cuspia aquelas palavras, o ataque contra Hermione ainda presente em sua memória - Você só sabe jogar sujo!

Não diga que veio me dar lições de moral - o bruxo das trevas provocou, naquele momento um comensal tentou atacar e um duelo entre ele e Dumbledore começou, deixando no local, apenas Harry e Voldemort - Ou será que veio se vingar, afinal aquela sangue-ruim morreu não foi?

Maldito - Harry murmurou e lançou um feitiço que apesar de ser defendido balançou Voldemort - Hoje eu vou me vingar por você quase ter matado a Hermione!

Ah, então ela ainda não morreu? - perguntou num tom debochado - Não se preocupe, depois de matar você, eu faço com que ela te encontre no _inferno_! - o bruxo gritou com raiva e atacou Harry, mas este se defendeu.

A raiva de Harry só aumentou quando Voldemort lembrou do ataque contra Hermione, agora mais que nunca ele queria derrotá-lo. A luta não era fácil, apesar de ter a varinha fundida com a de Merlim e os feitiços mais simples terem forças triplicadas, Voldemort se defendia e atacava. Mas Harry não desistiria, lutava com toda sua força, sentidno-se cada vez mais esgotado como o oponente, mas toda vez que caia, levantava.

No momento em que Voldemort lançou um "Avada Kedrava" em Harry e o garoto defendeu com outro feitiço, o efeito de anos atrás se repetiu. As varinhas ficaram unidas por uma luz que se confundia com o verde vindo de Voldemort e o vermelho vindo de Harry. O mesmo que aconteceu em seu quarto ano, quando fora transportado para a casa dos Riddles estava acontecendo agora. Harry não soltava sua varinha por nada, as lembranças do passado vieram a sua mente, naquele dia um inocente morrera por sua causa, nunca se perdoou pela morte de Cedrico. Mas as imagens de seus pais e do colega também vieram a tona, ele podia vencer, sabia disso! Muitas lembranças o acompanharam naquele momento, seus amigos, Gina, Vick... E Hermione! Podia ver seu rosto e ouvir sua voz dizendo-lhe que conseguiria.

Foi pensando nela que reuniu suas últimas forças e gritou bem alto um novo feitiço que saiu de sua varinha com máxima velicidade e acertou o peito de Voldemort, arrancando-lhe um grito de dor. A ligação entre as varinhas foi rompida e Harry lançado para um lado e Voldemort para o outro. Levantou-se com dificuldade e caminhou até o bruxo, que se contorcia de dor no chão, um buraco em seu peito. Seu corpo começava a fundir, seu rosto perdia a forma como se estivesse sendo derretido.

Maldito - o bruxo ainda gritou, até que nada mais restou que uma poça de liquido preto. Harry pegou sua varinha e fez com que aquilo queimasse e sumisse como sumaça, Dumbledore apareceu com um olhar preocupado e quando viu Harry, aproximou-se.

Eu consegui - ele disse antes de perder a consciência, suas forças estavam praticamente esgotadas naquele momento.

Sabia que conseguirias - Dumbledore falou e com sua varinha levitou o corpo de Harry.

Hermione estava sentada e completamente entediada, Gina havia partido há meia hora com as crianças e ficara ali sozinha novamente. A Sra. Weasley fora pegar algo para comer, mas Hermione sabia que não conseguiria ingerir nada enquanto não tivesse notícia. "Será que já terminou?", perguntou-se aflita. A porta então abriu com violência e ela viu medibruxos entrarem e um corpo sendo levitado, seu coração disparou quando viu Harry.

Não se importa se ele ficar aqui, importa-se? - perguntou Dumbledore que também entrou no quarto.

Claro que não - Hermione parecia agoniada - Ele está bem?

Sim, Harry derrotou Voldemort - o homem disse, Hermione não aguentou e chorou - Contudo, perdeu muita enegia e precisará de alguns dias para recobrar a consciência!

Graças a Merlim tudo terminou - ela olhava chorando o corpo de Harry, os medibruxos davam-lhe poções naquele momento.

Mione - Draco apareceu e a abraçou.

Draco - ela chorou nos braços do marido - Tudo terminou, finamente terminou!

Sim, ele conseguiu - Draco beijou a testa dela - Você não deveria estar deitada?

Não se preocupe, estou bem - ela novamente voltou sua atenção para Harry. Dissera que assim que Draco retornasse pediria que a levasse para casa, mas agora que soubera que Harry ficaria ali, resolveu ficar até que ele acordasse.

Ele não acordará agora - um dos medibruxos falou - Acho que nem hoje, perdeu muita energia!

E você, Mione, quanto tempo ficará aqui ainda? - Draco perguntou.

Pelo que parece alguns dias - ela respondeu e o medibruxo a olhou assustado, horas antes ela estava implorando para ir embora.

Então vou trazer algumas roupas para você - Draco falou e ela assentiu - E trarei o Jack todos os dias também!

Obrigada - ela virou para o marido e sorriu. Depois de algum tempo, o quarto foi se esvaziando, até que só restou Hermione e Harry nele. Ela sentou ao lado dele e tocou seu rosto com carinho. 

Como o amava, pensava ela. Como sofreu temendo que perdesse a vida naquela batalha. "Mas você sobreviveu, você é um vencendor Harry, sempre soube disso", disse baixinho perto do ouvido dele. Respirou fundo, depois ficou a observá-lo por algum tempo. "Agora finalmente você está livre, espero que Gina lhe proporcione toda a felicidade que merece e que não poderei lhe dar, meu amor. Eu te amo", ela beijou sua testa e sorriu.

Ficarei aqui até você acordar. Bem ali, ao seu lado, como sempre sonhei! - um sorriso triste e algumas lágrimas - Por mais que eu tente não conseguirei te tirar da minha vida, Harry, então tentarei me conformar com o que a vida me reservou, o papel da melhor amiga... Será difícil, mas pior seria ficar sem você. Esses anos longe só me ensinaram que nunca estarei completa sem você comigo.

Ela se afastou e sentou em sua cama que ficava ao lado da de Harry, pensando em todo o tempo que tentou fugir dos seus sentimentos, finalmente entendera que não importava quanto tempo passasse ou quão longe estavam, sempre o amaria. Agora que o destino os uniu novamente não se afastaria mais, contentaria-se com a felicidade dele, pois esta seria a sua a partir de agora.

Quatro dias se passaram, mas Harry ainda não acordara. Hermione já estava ficando aflita, contudo, tranqüilizavam-na dizendo que era normal. Gina e Draco sempre iam visitá-los com as crianças, até que um dia, Jack teve uma febre e Hermione teve que ir pra casa. Foi nesse dia, pela tarde que Harry acordou.

Harry - Gina falou quando o viu abrir os olhos - Sente-se bem?

Sim - Harry ajeitou-se na cama e sorriu, então olhou para a cama ao lado.

Ela já foi - a ruiva disse e Harry a olhou - A Mione ficou até hoje de manhã, mas Jack ficou doente e ela voltou para casa. Estava muito preocupada com você, não saia daqui por nada - Harry sorriu.

E como ela está?

Bem melhor - Gina respondeu - Acho que ela já estava bem a muito tempo, mas ficou porque você não acordava.

Por que está falando isso? - perguntou Harry.

Nada. Tem certeza que a Mione não te amava, Harry? - a ruiva perguntou.

Sim - Harry fechou os olhos para afastar a lembrança do dia em que ouviu Hermione dizer que amava Draco.

Desculpa, não queria te deixar triste - ela falou.

Ele se foi mesmo?

Sim, você conseguiu - Gina disse - E agora que acordou já podemos fazer a festa!

Ótimo - ele sorriu - Precisamos mesmo comemorar! - lembrou-se da promessa de Hermione, "Quando tudo isso terminar, digo... Quando Voldemort for derrotado e estivermos todos comemorando, eu te conto".

N/A: Oieee genteee... Depois de algum tempinhu sem atualizar, estou de volta... : ))) Antes de tudo minhas desculpas pela demora, sorry! Mas como eu tinha explicado tava em epoca de revisão de vestibular e talz... Próxima revisão so em janeiro, até lá dá p adiantar alguns caps: ) Como fiquei algum tempinhu sem escrever, possa ser q tenha meio q "perdido" o jeito, sei lá... Entaum qualquer problema ai se o cap tiver ruim, sorry again! Mas peço a compreensao de vcs, sou péssima em batalhas, tento evita-las ao máximo, ehehhehehe: ) E é claro, venho traquilizá-los, próximo capitulo finalmenteeeeeeeeeeeee os momentos HH que tanto prometi: ) ahuahuahauha, eles vão se acertar de uma vez, pelo menos eu axo ; ) hehheehhehe Mas num vou contar mais nada n, senaum perde a graça!


	20. Só queria dizer que te amo

20) Só queria dizer que te amo

Hermione estava olhando Jack que dormia tranqüilo em seu berço, a febre havia cedido há quase uma hora, mas ela ainda ficara preocupada então não conseguia deixá-lo sozinho. Contudo, sua cabeça também estava no St. Mungus, pensando em Harry e rezando para que ele saísse daquela situação. "Ele é forte, vai conseguir...", pensou esboçando um pequeno sorriso enquanto alisava os cabelos loirinhos do filho.

Mione – Draco a chamou entrando no quarto.

Alguma notícia? – perguntou ansiosa ao marido.

Acabei de receber uma coruja da Gina – Hermione não pôde deixar de ficar surpresa, apesar de saber que Draco e Gina ficaram muito _amigos_ para ela ainda soava estranho. Ela levantou uma das sombracelhas e ele sorriu um pouco sem graça, fizera um acordo com Gina de só contar a verdade depois que tudo se acalmasse.

E o que ela disse? – Hermione esquecera totalmente o que estava pensando quando entendeu que deveria ser notícias de Harry! – Alguma notícia sobre o Harry?

Claro – Draco tentou uma expressão de "Que outra razão ela me escreveria?", quando na verdade, na carta, além de falar sobre Harry, Gina acrescentara algumas frases "extras", mas certamente Malfoy não ia falar para Hermione agora – Ele acordou!

Graças a Deus – Hermone respirou tranqüila agora, finalmente tudo terminara e Harry sobrevivera. Sorriu de felicidade – Como ele está?

Gina disse que está bem, só vai ficar mais uns dois dias para recuperar as forças, mas sábado sem falta já estará em casa – Draco contou. Ele se aproximou da esposa, Hermione o abraçou – Imagino que já pode ficar tranqüila agora.

Sim – ela o apertou no abraço, nesses anos de convivência, Draco aprendera a conhecer cada olhar de Hermione, e sabia que agora ela estava precisando dele.

Eu disse que tudo ia dar certo – ele acaricou os cabelos dela com carinho, Hermione chorou, mas de felicidade – Vocês conseguiram.

Eu não fiz nada – ela disse se afastando um pouco dele, mas Draco continuava abraçando-a pela cintura e ela ainda tinha os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

Ah, Mione – Draco enxugou seu rosto – Sem você nada seria possível, você merece tantos créditos quanto o Potter.

Eu te amo, sabia? – Hermione disse num sorriso, fazendo Draco arregalar os olhos, era a primeira vez que ela dizia aquilo, mas... Não podia ser, ela não amava o Harry?

C-como? – gaguejou naquele momento.

Eu posso dizer finalmente que aprendi a te amar, Draco – quanto mais ela falava, mas complicava Draco.

Mas e o Potter?

O amor que sinto pelo Harry é diferente do amor que sinto por você – ao falar isso, um alívio tomou Draco – Eu te amo de maneira fraternal, mas amo...

Ah, Mione – ele beijou a testa dela – Eu também te amo! – disse sorrindo, ela tinha dado um grande susto... Como teria coragem de abandoná-la se ela dissesse que finalmente conseguiu amá-lo?

Você vai trabalhar? – ela perguntou.

Sim – ele segurou a mão dela e se aproximaram do berço do filho – E você?

Hoje não, ficarei com o Jack.

Não teve mais nada, teve?

Não, a febre não voltou mais – Hermione sorriu para o marido.

Então eu vou tranqüilo – Draco beijou mais uma vez a testa dela – Até mais tarde.

Eu vou com você até a porta – desceram juntos, Draco já ia sair, quando pareceu lembrar alguma coisa.

Ah... – virou-se novamente para Hermione – Gina disse que sábado à noite terá uma festa, uma comemoração da nossa vitória!

Co-comemoração? – Hermone gelou.

Sim, parece que foi idéia do próprio Potter – Draco contou – Sábado, às oito horas, na casa deles. Ela disse que não devemos faltar.

Claro.

Algum problema, Mione? – ele perguntou vendo a cara estranha que Hermione fez depois que soube da festa.

Não – forçou um sorriso – Não foi nada.

Tchau – ele beijou seu rosto – Se cuida!

Você também – respondeu Hermione. Depois que Draco se foi, ela caminhou até a sala e sentou no sofá. Sua expressão ainda era de choque, "Ele não esqueceu, ele mesmo pediu uma festa. Essa não!", disse baixinho.

As suas palavras daquele dia voltavam à sua mente, "Quando tudo isso terminar, digo... Quando Voldemort for derrotado e estivermos todos comerando, eu te conto". Por que dissera isso? Como pôde prometer que contaria seus sentimentos a Harry?

Oi Harry... O que eu tinha para falar? Ah, não era nada... Na verdade, eu só queria dizer que te amo – falou sozinha, como se estivesse ensaiando – Eu só posso estar louca! – concluiu.

Aqueles dois dias que faltavam para a festa foram um tormento para Hermione, ainda não tinha certeza se deveria contar a verdade a Harry. "Ele me conhece, descobriria se eu mentisse", disse frustrada frente ao espelho. Arrumava-se agora para a festa na casa dos Potter, enquanto Draco tinha ido levar Jack para a casa dos pais de Hermione. Ouviu um som de chicote e ao olhar para trás, viu Draco, o qual já estava arrumado, vestindo um terno preto.

Você está linda, Mione – ele elogiou, Hermione sorriu. Usava um vestido verde com um singelo decote que deixava parte de seu colo amostra, seus cabelos estavam parcialmente soltos com cachos definidos nas pontas, uma maquigem leve no rosto – Mas acho que deveria colocar um casaco, pelo menos até chegar à casa. Está frio lá fora.

Você pega pra mim, está bem ali – ela já havia separado um casaco, sabia que mesmo ainda estando no início do inverno, já fazia frio e poderia nevar – Obrigada – agradeceu quando Draco entregou o casaco.

Como estão meus pais? – perguntou enquanto deixavam o quarto.

Bem, ficaram felizes por ter o Jack lá essa noite – Draco contou.

Acho que finalmente vão poder curtir o netinho.

Com certeza – Draco sorriu. Enquanto Voldemort ainda estava vivo, Hermione não se sentia segura em deixar Jack com ninguém, a não ser o marido – Vamos?

Sim – ela segurou a mão dele e juntos desaparataram. 

Aparataram em frente à propriedade de Harry e Gina. Uma casa grande rodeada por um imenso jardim; já podiam ouvir a música que vinha da festa, algumas luzes coloridas enfeitavam o local. Sorriu para o marido que colocou o convite numa pequena caixa que lembrava a caixa de correio dos trouxas. O portão foi aberto, e ouviram uma voz dizer:

Sr. e Sra. Malfoy – os dois se olharam – Sejam bem vindo a nossa festa – era a voz de Gina, provavelmente enfeitiçou o convite para que identificasse os convidados quando esses chegassem.

Draco segurou a mão dela e entraram na propriedade, instantes depois o portão fechou. Hermione imaginou que Harry e Gina não queriam nenhum jornalista bisbilhotando a festa, então a casa deveria estar cercada por feitiços. Chegando à porta, ele bateu e não demorou para alguém atender.

Mione – era Rony, ele a abraçou – Que saudades!

Rony, senti sua falta também – respondeu correspondendo o abraço do amigo.

Malfoy – o ruivo estendeu a mão para Draco, não podia dizer que odiava o marido de Hermione, mas também não gostava.

Weasley – Draco falou aceitando a mão estendida.

Vamos entrando, a festa já começou – Rony fez com que entrassem, a casa estava cheia de amigos, Hermione conhecia a maioria deles, outros eram totalmente novos para ela – Vou chamar o Harry e a Gina!

Ok – Hermione disse, mas na verdade preferia não encontrar Harry naquela noite. "Até parece que vai poder fugir na festa dele", pensou ela.

Você está bem? – perguntou Draco – Parece nervosa.

Estou, não é nada – Hermione respondeu, não contara a Draco sobre a promessa.

Mione, Draco – Gina apareceu e abraçou a amiga, depois abraçou Draco também, mas se afastou logo ao ouvir Rony fingir uma tosse. Ela fez uma careta para o irmão, depois virou e sorriu para Draco.

A festa está linda – Hermione falou.

Fiz tudo para que ficasse perfeita – Gina falou – Não é todo dia que Harry pede uma festa!

Com certeza – Hermione forçou um sorriso, "Ele não esqueceu".

Bom, ele deve estar com algum convidado, mas logo ele fala com vocês – a ruiva disse.

Hermione – Vivian chamou, namorava Rony quando estudavam em Hogwarts.

Vivian – Hermione abraçou a mulher com certa dificuldde, pois a barriga desta estava bastante saliente – Finalmente eu posso dar os parabéns a vocês! – disse olhando para Rony.

Senti muito você não ter ido ao nosso casamento – ela falou, Rony estrelaçou a mão na dela.

Desculpe, não deu para ir – Hermione disse – Então, um Weasley a caminho?

Sim, estou com seis meses – Vivian acariciou a barriga.

Vocês me dão licença, mas eu vou ver a Vick – Gina falou olhando para Draco.

A Vick está aqui? – Gina confirmou – Então eu vou com você, estou com saudades!

Vamos – a ruiva o chamou.

Depois eu volto, Mione – ele beijou a testa dela.

Ok – Hermione respondeu e viu Draco sair com Gina. Balançou a cabeça para afastar alguns pensamentos estranhos que vieram à sua mente, "Não... Impossível", disse baixinho.

Que foi, Mione? – Rony perguntou.

Nada não – sorriu sem graça.

Conversou com Rony e Vivian por um bom tempo, depois com outros convidados. Ainda não vira Harry, e estava aliviada por isso, será que conseguiria evitá-lo toda a noite? Olhou para o relógio, já tinha quase duas horas ali, um tempo razoável, já poderia ir para casa se quissesse... E queria, mas não escontrava Draco em lugar algum. Foi então que viu Harry, estava conversando com alguém que ela não conhecia, e seu coração acelerou. "Ele não pode me ver", pensou Hermione. Estava perto de uma porta, então a abriu e deixou a casa.

Um vento frio a fez estremecer, seu casaco estava na casa, mas não podia voltar lá agora... Andou um pouco pelo jardim de Harry até chegar a uma árvore enorme que tinha um balanço num dos galhos. "Deve ser da Vick", disse baixinho. Sentou no balanço e deu um leve suspiro, fechou os olhos por uns instantes, até que sentiu um impulso atrás de si, fazendo o balanço se movimentar.

Não achou mesmo que fugiria de mim a noite toda, achou? – aquela voz... Sorriu de si mesma, ele não daria uma festa em vão.

Não, Harry – disse ela – Sabia que não conseguiria.

E será que posso saber por que tentou me evitar? – perguntou ainda balançando-a.

Não tem idéia?

Uma certa promessa que me fez?

Você não esqueceria, não é mesmo? – ele parou de balançá-la e Hermione levantou se aproximando dele, ficaram frente a frente.

Jamais – ele tocou seu rosto – Simplesmente porque não me conformo com a idéia de te fazer sofrer.

Mas não é sua culpa – ela protestou – É minha, somente minha!

Ah, Mione... Não importa de quem é a culpa, eu só não quero te ver triste – Harry falou – Então me conta, porque eu juro que tentarei fazer alguma coisa a respeito disso!

Você é tão gentil, Harry – ela falou tristemente, como Harry poderia mudar isso? Ela não controlava seus sentimentos, assim como ele...

Mione, você não vai fugir de mim novamente – Harry avisou – Não sairá daqui até que me conte!

Será que não pode entender que é melhor você não saber? – não conseguiu se controlar mais e começou a chorar.

Por favor, não chore – Harry tentou acalmá-la, odiava vê-la chorando.

Eu não posso, Harry! Não faz sentido, depois de tanto tempo eu falar isso! Não ia adiantar em nada – Hermione dizia entre soluços, depois de tanto tempo reprimindo o que sentia, finalmente parecia não agüentar mais.

Eu só quero te fazer feliz – ele foi abraçá-la, mas Hermione se afastou, ficando de costas para ele. Um vento mais frio a fez tremer um pouco e Harry percebeu. Tirou o paletó e se aproximou lentamente, depois o colocou em Hermione – Eu não agüento mais te ver assim, Mi – disse abraçando-a por trás, depois de vesti-la com seu paletó. Repousou seu queixo no ombro dela – Deixa-me fazer alguma coisa...

Eu te amo, Harry – ela disse, Harry deu um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir e esperou que ela continuasse, mas Hermione não disse mais nada. Arregalou os olhos, afastando-se dela de repente – Eu sempre te amei – não estava enganado, ela estava dizendo que o amava da forma que ele pensou que ela jamais o amaria, como um homem, não como irmão.

V-você está querendo di-dizer que me ama de verdade? – ficou mais uma vez em frente a ela, mas Hermione olhava para o chão e apenas confirmou com um aceno de cabeça – Mas e o Malfoy? Você não o amava?

Eu nunca amei o Draco – ela respondeu – E ele sempre soube disso!

Hermione, você está brincando comigo – falou nervoso – Por que está fazendo isso?

Eu não estou brincando, Har... – ela finalmente o olhou, podia ver o desespero nos olhos dele, os quais tabém pareciam que logo chorariam.

Você nunca me amou, eu sei – ele começou a falar e Hermione ficou confusa – Você começou a namorar o Draco, quando eu ia te convidar pra o baile...

Não, eu comecei a sair com o Draco porque você não me convidou para o baile!

Eu... Eu ouvi, Hermione – ele passava as mãos nos cabelos num gesto de desespero, aquilo não podia ser verdade – Eu ouvi vocês conversando!

Do que está falando? – ela não entendia mais nada.

Eu estava passando pelos corredores, então eu vi vocês dois juntos – Harry fechou os olhos, era como se pudesse ver tudo novamente em sua memória – Você falou: eu o amo mais que tudo! Você disse isso!

Eu estava me referindo a você, Harry – ela não imaginou que Harry tivesse visto isso – Draco percebeu que eu te amava, e eu fiquei surpresa! Você deve ter entendido errado!

Não, não pode ser – Harry não queria acreditar, se ela estivesse dizendo a verdade, então tudo não passara de um mal entendido... Mal entendido esse que acarretou em dois casamentos sem amor: o dele e o de Hermione.

Eu recusei o convite dele para o baile, porque pensava que você me convidaria, que você me amava – Hermione sorriu tristemente – Pensei que aquele beijo tivesse significado algo para você.

Mione...

Mas ao invés do convite para o baile você me disse que estava namorando a Gina – ela contou – Meu mundo desabou naquele momento, e por isso acabei aceitando o convite do Draco. Começamos a namorar, mas ele sempre soube que eu te amava... Quando vi você casando com Gina, tive certeza que tinha te perdido para sempre, então resolvi construir uma nova vida com Draco, e aprendi a amá-lo, mas não o mesmo amor que sinto por você! Hary, eu sinto muito, eu não pude controlar meu coração e acabei me apaixonando por você... É por isso que eu não queria que soubesse, por não há nada que possamos fazer para...

Eu também te amo, Mione – ele disse.

Oh, Harry... Eu sei que me amas, mas não é do mesmo jeito que... – ela não terminou de falar porque Harry a beijou.

O choque foi tão grande que nos primeiros instantes não conseguiu corresponder ao beijo. Até que as mãos dele agarraram sua cintura e fizeram seus corpos se juntarem... Hermione enlaçou seu pescoço e finalmente se entregou a ele. Beijá-lo novamente foi uma das melhores coisas que já sentira, era como se estivesse nas nuvens. Quando o beijo terminou, eles se olharam por alguns instantes.

Ele tocou seu rosto com a mão esquerda, o que mostrava uma aliança em seu dedo. Hermione fez o mesmo e ao tocar seu rosto também deixou mostrar uma aliança. Estava claro naquele momento que ele a amava, mais os compromissos que ambos tinham impediam que eles ficassem juntos. Ela sentiu uma lágrima rolar em seu rosto, ele a beijou mais uma vez, de maneira mais calma. Hermione sentiu novamente aquele sentimento verdadeiro e forte em seu peito, seu coração batia acelerado exatamente como aconteceu no primeiro beijo deles. Deveria estar sonhando novamente, lembrou-se de um sonho que tivera anos atrás, por que agora seria diferente?

Eu também te amo, Mione – ele falou finalmente – Me perdoa.

Harry...

Foi tudo minha culpa – ele disse – Eu entendi tudo errado, pensei que estivesse dizendo que amava o Malfoy e por isso tentei te esquecer, tentei deixar de te amar...

E a Gina?

Também não nos amamos, depois que ouvi sua conversa com o Malfoy a encontrei no salão comunal, e ela estava desesperada – Harry pausou, não tinha certeza se deveria contar o segredo de Gina – Então sugeri que namorássemos, eu a ajudaria com o problema dela, e ela me ajudaria a te esquecer, mas eu não consegui te esquecer...

Vo-você está querendo dizer que...

Eu também te amava desde os tempos de Hogwartas, aquele beijo serviu para confirmar isso – algumas lágrimas também rolaram no rosto dele – Mione, eu sinto tanto ter te feito sofrer, eu...

Não foi de propósito – ela acariciava seu rosto – Não se culpe.

Poderíamos ter evitado tanto sofrimento, eu só queria ter dito que te amo antes – Harry falou.

Eu também, Harry – ela baixou as vistas e viu sua aliança – E agora? – levantou a mão para mostrar o anel de compromisso.

Eu queria tanto ficar com você – Harry a beijou mais uma vez – Nunca serei feliz sem você ao meu lado!

Também não – Hermione o encarou.

Então, Mione... Você deixa eu te fazer feliz? – perguntou com um imenso sorriso o qual Hermione retribuiu. Harry então aproximou mais uma vez seu rosto do dela e a beijou...

N/A: Ahh... Finalmente os primeiros momentos HH da fic! Aí vocês cantam: Aleluia, aleluia, aleuiaaaaaaaa: )) Bom... Eu queria fazer esse cap há muito tempo, mas quando chegou a hora deu um bloqueio: "Meu Deus, chegou a hora! E agora?". Fiquei uns três dias pensando antes de começar a escrever, e acabou saindo isso... ¬¬ Eu sei que isso ta longe de ser o que vcs esperavam, num ficou o que eu queria, sabe... Mas eu não sabia como fazer se n assim: ((  
Então peço desculpas pelo capitulo tão esperado não ter ficado bom, buaaa! Os momentor HH só começaram, então nos próximos eu tento melhorar, oks! Bjokas!


	21. Barreiras iniciais

21) Barreiras iniciais

- Eu queria tanto ficar com você – Harry a beijou mais uma vez – Nunca serei feliz sem você ao meu lado!

- Também não – Hermione o encarou.

- Então, Mione... Você deixa eu te fazer feliz? – perguntou com um imenso sorriso o qual Hermione retribuiu. Harry então aproximou mais uma vez seu rosto do dela e a beijou.

- Espera – ela finalizou o beijo e se afastou, olhou em direção à casa de Harry, mas o que estavam fazendo? Não deviam ficar aos beijos sendo que eram casados e seus respectivos parceiros estavam naquele mesmo local.

- O que foi? – Harry tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios como o de uma criança que depois de muito tempo ganhou o presente desejado. Ainda tinha as mãos na cintura dela.

- Não deveríamos estar fazendo isso!

- Hermione, esperamos demais, não acha? - ele a encarava.

- É errado – ela baixou as vistas.

- Errado? Pelo amor de Merlim, Hermione, nós nos amamos! – ele se soltou dela, afastando-se um pouco – O que você quer que eu faça depois que descubro que a mulher que amo também me ama?

- Oh meu amor - ela se aproximou dele e tocou seu rosto – Sinto o mesmo que sentes, acredite... Mas não é tão simples quanto desejamos...

- Desejamos? Estou achando que só _eu_ desejo isso! – Hermione olhou feio pra ele.

- O que está querendo dizer, Potter?

- Será que não entender, _Granger_? – ele estava ficando irritado - Você parece estar conformada com a situação... Talvez você prefira ficar casado com o Malfoy!

- Não acredito que está falando isso! – ela não podia acreditar naquelas palavras, será que ele não entendia que o amava, mas que precisariam de tempo para ficar juntos?

- Ah, aqui estão vocês – Gina apareceu, Draco estava com ela. Ambos então sentiram a tensão no ar – Algum problema?

- Não, Gina! Problema algum – Hermione olhou furiosa para Harry – Será que podemos ir, Draco?

- Claro – ele se aproximou de Hermione – Você está bem? – Draco passou o braço pelo ombro de Hermione, o que fez Harry bufar de raiva.

- Só uma dor de cabeça, não se preocupe – ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Ainda está cedo, Mione – Gina disse.

- A festa já terminou para mim – Hermione olhou pra Harry – E ela mal tinha começado! – Harry sentiu-se terrível, como pôde deixar estragar tudo? Aquele deveria ser o momento perfeito, ela o amava! Olhou para Gina, ela parecia desconfiada, assim como Malfoy... Sentiu-se mais mal ainda, ela tinha toda razão! Não poderiam ficar namorando explicitamente sendo que ainda estavam casados.

- Mione, eu... – ele tentou, mas a mulher o impediu.

- Esqueça – Draco e Hermione começaram a caminhar, mas Harry puxou seu braço a fim de pará-la.

- Eu não vou esquecer – ele sorriu e Hermione acabou correspodendo. Ela soltou-se de Draco e abraçou Harry. Gina e Draco apenas observaram, talvez achando que haviam brigado por um motivo qualquer e não conseguiram ficar chateados um com o outro por muito tempo.

- Você sabe! – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, torcendo para que ele entendesse que aquilo significava que ela o amava.

- Você também – Harry respondeu, fazendo-a sorrir, ele entendeu... – Até mais!

- Boa noite! – Draco e Hermione falaram antes de saírem.

- Boa noite – Gina respondeu, ficou ao lado de Harry vendo Draco e Hermione se afastarem – E você está bem?

- Acho que melhor impossível – ele segurou sua mão e juntos entraram na casa. Harry se conformou, teriam mesmo que esperar, era casado com Gina, tinha uma vida ao lado da ruiva e não podia de uma hora pra outra pedir o divórcio. O mesmo acontecia com Hermione, e ela ainda tinha um filho com Malfoy... "Mas eu não vou desistir de você, Mione!", disse ele em pensamento.

Dormira bem na noite passada, provavelmente porque teve sonhos maravilhosos com Harry, dessa vez sonhos que poderiam virar realidade. Programara-se para passar o domingo em casa, com seu filho e marido, já que Draco viajaria na segunda pela manhã e só voltaria na sexta ou no sábado. Estava preparando o almoço, o loiro tinha ido buscar o filho na casa dos pais de Hermione, logo estariam em casa.

Desde que "se acertara" com Harry, sentia-se melhor, não queria que tudo terminasse sem nem ter começado... Entendia a ansiedade dele, sentia a mesma coisa, queria ficar com ele desde que o ouviu dizer que a amava, mas não era tão fácil assim, eles tinham companheiros, filhos... Levaria um certo tempo para acertar as coisas, desde contar tudo para Draco e Gina até terem assinado o divórico.

Apesar de amar Harry, não queria magoar Draco, não queria deixá-lo infeliz depois de tudo que o loiro fez por ela! "O que teria sido de mim, sem o apoio dele?", perguntou-se em pensamento. Ele a ajudou quando seu mundo desmorou, quando descobriu que Harry namorava Gina... Mesmo que tudo tivesse sido um mal entendido, a vida que construira com ele não fora ilusão. Até tiveram um filho juntos... "Espero não magoá-lo muito!", ela disse baixinho.

Depois de ter terminado de preparar o almoço, foi até a sala esperar o marido. Olhou para o relógio e viu que já tinha quase uma hora desde que ele fora buscar Jack. Imaginou que seus pais o "obrigaram" a ficar um pouco lá, ela sabia o quanto eles gostavam dele e o achavam um ótimo marido para Hermione. Pegou um livro qualquer que estava perto do sofá e começou a ler, até o momento em que Draco chegou.

- Você demorou – ela disse deixando o livro de lado e indo buscar o filho.

- Seus pais queriam contar tudo que o Jack fez ontem – Draco sorriu para ela, também gostava dos pais dela.

- Imaginei que eles iam te prender lá.

- Você tem um marido perfeito, Mione! – ele disse sorrindo, mas Hermione ficou sem jeito. Ele não mentia, nunca teve o que reclamar dele... Contudo não poderia continuar ao seu lado, amava Harry, ele também a amava... Sentiu-se mal naquele momento – O que foi?

- Nada, não foi nada – ela forçou um sorriso.

- Sinto um cheiro muito bom, querida – subiram as escadas juntos, colocariam Jack no quarto dele, pois estava dormindo, depois almoçariam.

- Fiz um almoço especial hoje – ela comentou quando deitou o bebê no berço – Há tanto tempo não ficamos juntos.

- Tem razão – ele a braçou e juntos ficaram olhando o filho dormir – Sinto saudades, Mione. Sabes que és uma das melhores companhias que alguém pode ter.

- Posso dizer o mesmo – ela o olhou e sorriu.

Há quanto tempo não se beijavam? Há quanto tempo não faziam amor? Ela imaginou que ele estava dando um tempo a ela para que pudesse se recuperar da jornada que a desgastou bastante. Agora, mas que antes, agradecia por ele não ter tentado nada, não saberia o que dizer, e não gostaria de fazer amor com ele, sendo que em sua mente só havia lugar para Harry.

- Vamos almoçar, então? – ele beijou sua testa carinhosamente. Mesmo gostando do "espaço" que ele estava lhe concedendo, Hermione notou certas diferenças no marido, era como se o relacionamento deles agora fosse totalmente de amigos, até o jeito que ele a abraçava estava diferente, contudo, ela não fazia idéia do motivo da mudança. Ou talvez fosse só a imaginação dela...

- Vou sentir sua falta, Draco – disse Hermione servindo o almoço.

- Eu também – ele sorriu – Farei o possível para voltar na sexta-feira, mas se não der, sábado pela tarde, sem falta estou de volta...

Pensara muito no assunto antes de aceitar aquele convite, já estava quase certo que não iria, quando na noite passada Draco disse que viajaria para uma cidade vizinha. Seria a primeira vez que poderiam "namorar" um pouco mais sossegados, já que estariam em outro país. Sentia-se culpada por estar planejando aquilo, e deste modo traindo seu marido e sua melhor amiga, mas o amava... Estava sendo difícil agüentar ficar longe dele. 

Terminou de arrumar a mala, iria através de métodos trouxas, numa viagem de avião, na manhã seguinte, juntamente com Draco. Desembarcariam na cidade que era o destino dela, e de lá o loiro aparataria na cidade vizinha. Ele tinha alguns negócios e ela fora convidada para dar uma palestra, mas tentariam arranjar tempo para se encontrarem. Viu um porta-retratos perto da cama que dividia com Harry. Era feliz com ele, mas não era a mesma coisa que sentia quando estava perto de Draco, pois este conseguir fazer-lhe completa. Torceria para que o marido não se magoasse quando pedisse o divórcio.

- Vick e eu ficaremos com saudades – Harry e Vick apareceram na porta do quarto.

- Eu também – Gina sorriu, depois caminhou até os dois, carregou a filha e ficou ao lado de Harry – Eu prometo que voltarei sexta-feira!

- Por que eu não posso ir também? – a menina perguntou.

- Porque o papai não agüentaria ficar longe das duas – Harry piscou para Gina.

- Ah... Então eu fico com o senhor, papai – ela abriu os bracinhos e Harry a carregou.

- Obrigado, querida – Harry beijou-lhe a face – E tenho certeza também que seus avós irão adorar ficar com você, enquanto estiver trabalhando.

- Posso ficar na loja do tio Jorge e tio Fred? – Vick perguntou empolgada, era muito paparicada pelos gêmeos, apesar de Gina achar que não era muito bom mantê-los juntos muito tempo, pois conhecia bem os irmãos.

- Só quando sua avó puder ir também – Gina olhou para Harry, e este sorriu. A última vez que deixaram Vick e os gêmeos sozinhos a menina voltou com os cabelos cor de rosa... O pior foi que Vick não queria que Gina usasse um feitiço para voltar a cor normal.

- Pode deixar que converso com a Sra. Weasley sobre isso – ele a tranqüilizou – Desejo uma boa viagem querida.

- Obrigada, Harry – ele a beijou na face – Bom... Mas agora está na hora da senhorita dormir!

- Ah, mamãe! Ainda é cedo – ela reclamou.

- Sua mãe está certa – Harry falou – Boa noite, meu anjo! – ele beijou a testa da pequena.

- Boa noite, papai – ela beijou o rosto do pai, depois foi para o colo de Gina.

- Volto daqui a pouco – a ruiva disse, depois saiu do quarto.

Harry caminhou até a cama e deitou, deu um longo suspiro enquanto olhava para o teto. Foi então que algo passou pela sua mente, e por mais que sua consciência o alertasse que não era muito certo fazer aquilo, seu coração gritava que ele _deveria_ fazer... Levantou e pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, escreveu algo e depois despachou via coruja...

Terminava alguns relatórios em seu escritório de sua casa, pois no dia seguinte voltaria ao trabalho no Ministério. Draco fora dormir, pois acordaria cedo pela manhã, e como iria viajar através de métodos trouxas não poderia se atrasar. Assinou um documento importante, e já estava guardando tudo quando ouviu um barulho na janela.

Havia uma coruja desconhecida nela, "pedindo" permissão para entregar alguma correspondência. Caminhou até lá e abriu a janela, assim pôde ver um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho preso na perna da coruja. Tirou com cuidado, e ia começar a ler quando o pequeno animal partiu. Pelo visto a pessoa que mandara o bilhete não queria que ela respondesse. Um sorriso se formou logo nas primeiras palavras lidas.

_"Querida Mione,___

_Gina viajará essa semana, entendi tudo na noite passada, sei que precisaremos de tempo para ajeitar as cosias, mas não consegui evitar a idéia de te ter durante esse período. Sei que é errado, mas é mais forte que eu. Te amo muito e preciso de você. Passarei em seu escritório amanhã para te levar para almoçar, pode dizer ao Malfoy que era apenas um almoço de amigos! Também odeio mentir, meu amor, mas faz isso por nós?___

_Estarei lá às doze horas.___

_Com amor,___

_Hary Potter"_

Ela sorriu, também achava errada a proposta dele, mas não poderia fingir e dizer que não gostou. Harry não sabia que Draco também viajaria, e assim seria ainda mais fácil encontrá-lo. Pensou em responder, mas se a coruja não esperou deveria ser porque o próprio Harry achou que seria melhor que o bilhete ficasse sem resposta, então apenas deu mais um sorriso antes de deixar o escritório, aquela semana prometia ser uma das melhores de sua vida...

N/A: Antes de tudo quero agradecer a Mayara, uma miga minha que fez essa capa lindona p mim, e lê minhas fics mesmo sendo RH Queria conseguir converte-la, hauahauhauha, mas acho que naum consigo!. Brigada Mayyy, eu ameiiiii a capaaa! Agora... ¬¬ Um zilhao de desculpas p vcs... Primeiro pela demora, mas foi pq semana passada eu n atualizei nada, já que estava escrevendo fics p uns desafios HH... Depois por este capitulo terrível... ¬¬ Perdoem-me gente, mas eu escrevi tudo isso na pressa, porque começou meu curso de revisão p o vestibular e eu não estou com tempo p escrever, mas não poderia deixar de fazer esse capitulo, pq eu só poderei atualizar agora depois do dia 31 (ultimo dia do vestibular da UEFS). Peço desculpas, mas terei que estudar bastante esse mês, a fic ficará parada um pouco, mas assim que terminar tudo eu volto! E eu prometo que é a ultima vez que pararei tanto tempo assim, ok: D Pelo menos é a ultima vez em relaçao ao vestibular, eehehheheheh! Bom... É isso, desculpas pelo capitulo ruim, nossa... ficou um desastre, mas eu vou fazer o próximo melhor, e vcs devem imaginar o que deve acontecer com esses casais juntos por uma semana, neh! hauahuahauhauahau... Breve capitulo 22 aqui! Grande beiju, agradeço a compreensao!


	22. Casos extraconjugais

22) Casos extraconjugais

Levantara cedo àquela manhã, Draco sairia em alguns minutos. Era uma viagem um pouco longa, então optou pelo método trouxa, viajaria de avião. O café da manhã já estava pronto quando ele apareceu na cozinha. Estava com uma calça social e uma blusa azul marinho, o traje certamente o deixava bastante sexy. Hermione sorriu para o marido.

- Bom dia, querido – ela disse. Draco deixou a sacola da viagem no chão e se aproximou dela, beijando-a na testa.

- Bom dia – Draco respondeu – E então, como estou?

- Lindo – ela piscou – Se não soubesse que iria a trabalho pensaria que há alguma mulher lhe esperando! – ela brincou inocentemente, Draco engasgou com a própria saliva e tossiu – Você está bem?

- S-sim – ele tossiu mais uma vez, enquanto Hermione passava as mãos carinhosamente em suas costas. A consciência dele pesou, como podia estar fazendo aquilo com Hermione? Seu coração pedia para viajar com Gina e aproveitar aquele tempo com ela, sua consciência o lembrava de como Hermione fora uma boa esposa nesses últimos anos.

- Ei! Eu só estava brincando – ela sorriu percebendo que Draco ficara preocupado com o que ela havia dito.

- Mione, você sabe o quanto eu amo você... – Draco falou fazendo-a sorrir, ela então o abraçou.

- Também te amo, Draco – Hermione sussurrou em seu ouvido, não que ela achasse que Draco a traia, mas de alguma maneira ela sabia que o marido escondia algo... Algo que estava deixando-o incrivelmente feliz.

- Eu nunca desejaria te magoar... – ela sorriu.

- Eu sei, e eu também jamais desejaria magoar você – um peso na consciência também se instalou nela. Beijara Harry na noite da festa, planejava encontrá-lo enquando o marido estivesse viajando... Era errado, ela era casada, mas depois de tanto tempo achando que não era correspondida, descobrir que ele também a amava de algum modo fazia com que ela não se sentisse _tão_ culpada...

- Preciso ir agora – ele olhou para o relógio, se não saísse logo poderia perder o vôo.

- Vai sair sem comer nada? – Hermione perguntou.

- Não tenho muito tempo.

- Tome pelo menos um copo de suco – ela pegou o suco recém preparado e colocou para ele.

- Obrigado – Draco tomou o suco – Se cuida!

- Você também – ela sorriu. Draco a abraçou por alguns instantes, a beijou na testa, pegou a sacola e saiu. Hermione levou a mão ao queixo, ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto pensava no que acabara de acontecer...

Esses últimos dias Draco não a beijara nos lábios, ela imaginou que talvez ele estivesse apenas dando-lhe um certo tempo, afinal ela passara meses fora, estava exausta não só fisicamente, mas psicologicamente... Mas sempre, _sempre_ quando Draco se despedia dela para uma viagem, beijava-lhe intensamente, enquanto a abraça forte... Algo definitivamente estava acontecendo com ele...

Uma voz ecoou pelo local cheio de pessoas que andavam apressademente com bagagens nas mãos. "Última chamada para o vôo 214 com destino a Berlim, Alemanha, portão 9", a mulher falava. Gina olhou para os lados, preocupada com a demora dele... Será que não viria mais? Precisava se dirigir até o portão de embarque ou perderia o avião, começou a andar enquanto puxava uma mala de médio porte. Já ia entragar a passagem quando alguém gritou seu nome.

- Gina – a voz dele a fez parar. Virou para trás e viu Draco praticamente correr para chegar até ela, quando parou estava um pouco ofegante.

- Pensei que não viria mais – ela disse, um sorriso feliz por ele ter chegado.

- Desculpe. Acabei me atrasando – Draco respirou fundo enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos. Ela então o admirou por algum tempo.

- Você está muito charmoso – o loiro sorriu – É bom que tenha se arrumado apenas para mim! – ela ficou um pouco enfezada ao notar uma mulher olhando fixamente para Draco.

- Nenhuma outra mulher me interessa, Gina – sentiu uma louca vontade de agarrá-la ali mesmo e beijá-la, mas conteve-se.

- Ótimo! – ela sorriu – Sou muito ciumenta!

- Eu também – Draco piscou, então se aproximou dela – Você está maravilhosa com esse vestido – sussurrou em seu ouvido, provocando-a. Gina usava um vestido lilás, um pouco acima do joelho, justo até a cintura, com um belo decote que deixava parte de seu colo amostra.

- Melhor irmos – ela sugeriu, não somente para não perderem o avião, mas também para não perder o controle e cometer uma besteira...

- Não conseguirá fugir de mim lá em Berlim – Draco deu um sorriso maroto – Não esqueça que só estou à meia hora da cidade.

- Quem disse que vou querer fugir? – Gina piscou, então caminhou em direção ao portão de embarque. Draco a acompanhou...

Quando terminou de se arrumar foi até o quarto de Jack. O bebê ainda dormia, seria uma pena se acordasse, mas precisava deixar o filho com os pais para poder ir trabalhar. Pegou o pequeno com cuidado, mas ele acabou acordando. Ela sorriu para o filho, ajeitou-o nos braços e deixou o quarto. Aparataria na casa dos Granger e depois seguiria para o Ministério. Com Voldemort derrotado sentia-se segura em deixá-lo com os pais.

- Bom dia, papai – ela disse depois de aparatar na sala de estar, seu pai estava vendo televisão.

- Ah, bom dia querida – ele levantou do sofá e foi até a filha – Como você está? E o pequeno Jack?

- Estamos ótimos – ela respondeu, nesse momento a Sra. Granger apareceu – Bom dia, mamãe!

- Bom dia, filha – a Sra. Granger caminhou até eles – Tem certeza que já pode começar a trabalhar, querida? – ela pegou Jack dos braços de Hermione.

- Mamãe, eu já estou bem – Hermione sorriu – Não foi nada!

- Nada? Hermione, você quase morreu! – a mãe dela a olhou preocupada.

- Eu sobrevivi e estou ótima, não se preocupem! – seus pais se entreolharam, conheciam bem a filha... Se Hermione não estivesse bem, ainda assim iria trabalhar...

- Só não faça muito esforço – sua mãe alertou.

- Ok, eu vou me cuidar! – Hermione disse – Volto para pegá-lo à noite, tem certeza que poderão cuidar dele?

- Hermione, desde que nosso neto nasceu não ficamos com ele por mais de algumas horas – o pai dela lembrou, com a ameaça de Voldemort no mundo bruxo, Jack pouco podia ficar com os avós, Hermione e Draco temiam um ataque e como os pais dela não eram bruxos não poderiam se defender – Vá trabalhar e não se preocupe! Cuidaremos bem dele!

- Seu pai está certo, querida – a Sra. Granger sorriu – Afinal, cuidamos muito bem de você, não foi?

- Claro que sim – Hermione disse sorrindo. Ela se despediu dos pais, depois deu um beijo na testa do filho – Vejo vocês à noite!

Desaparatou dali, aparecendo no Ministério da Magia. Tomou o elevador, até que chegou a sua sala... Há quanto tempo não ia ali? Abriu a porta e encontrou tudo exatamente como deixara, provavelmente alguém limpava periodicamente, mas as coisas estavam no mesmo lugar. Deveria ser uma das salas mais organizadas do Ministério. Colocou os relatórios que trouxera sobre a mesa, e sentou. Sorriu ao ver o porta-retrato de sua família, alguns meses atrás prometera a si mesma que não deixaria o amor que sentia por Harry renascer e sofrer do mesmo jeito que sofrera quando descobriu que o amava... Ela não conseguiu, os meses que passara ao lado dele na floresta só fizeram-na amá-lo mais, e se não descobrisse que era correspondida, certamente estaria chorando naquele momento...

"Ele me ama!", disse a si mesmo. Segurou o porta-retrato, a foto com Draco e o filho mexia em sua frente, a culpa de uma possível traição a fazia sentir-se mal... "É minha chance de ser feliz de verdade...". Deu um longo suspiro, torcia para que Draco não se magoasse muito quando terminasse com ele e que seu filho entendesse que não poderia continuar com o seu pai... Foi tirada de seus pensamentos por uma batida na porta.

- Pode entrar – Hermione falou, a porta foi aberta e uma senhora, com um sorriso simpático apareceu.

- Bom dia, Sra. Malfoy! – ela disse, era a secretária de Hermione – Bem vinda de volta!

- Obrigada, Briget – Hermione sorriu – E então? Muito trabalho enquanto estive fora?

- Ah sim, senhora... – as duas sorriram – O lugar virou um inferno sem a sua presença!

- Bom, agora estou de volta... Vamos colocar as coisas em ordem!

- Graças a Merlim! – Hermione sorriu – Vou trazer os últimos relatórios.

- Sim, por favor – a senhora ia fechar a porta quando Hermione a chamou – Espere. Briget, por favor, leve os relatórios da viagem ao Ministro!

- Sim, senhora – ela foi até a mesa de Hermione e pegou os papéis.

- Obrigada! – Hermione agradeceu.

Briget saiu em seguida, deixando Hermione sozinha novamente. Ela olhou para um relógio que havia na parede de sua sala, eram nove e meia da manhã. Tirou um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso, era o bilhete de Harry... Ele disse que a levaria para almoçar, deveria chegar por volta das doze, pensou. "Ei, não é pra ficar pensando nele! Vá trabalhar!", disse baixinho, enquanto balançava a cabeça para tentar tirá-lo dos pensamentos...

Estranhamente, as horas naquele dia demoraram muito para passar... Para Hermione, trabalhar sempre fora maravilhoso, o tempo voava quando estava no Ministério, mas naquela manhã as horas pareciam ter mais que sessenta minutos. Por que Harry não disse a que horas chegaria lá? Olhou irritada para o relógio, faltavam cinco minutos para as doze horas... "É bom que ele não me deixe esperando! Meu horário de almoço começa em cinco minutos, e às duas horas eu...", teve seus pensamentos interrompidos por mais batidas na porta.

- Entre – disse Hermione imaginando ser mais algum relatório trazido por Briget.

- Senhora Malfoy? – Briget apareceu.

- Briget, você pode deixar os relatórios aqui na mesa, quando eu voltar do almoço, eu...

- Nossa, mal voltou e já está sobrecarregada? – a voz dele fez o coraão de Hermione bater mais forte, olhou para a porta e viu Harry apareceu ao lado de Briget.

- O Sr. Potter deseja vê-la – Briget falou – Não sabia se poderia deixá-lo entrar sem sua permissão.

- Está tudo bem, Briget! O Sr. Potter está autorizado de agora em diante a entrar aqui sempre que quiser – Hermione disse, fazendo Harry sorrir.

- Sim senhora – Briget respondeu – Ainda precisa de mim, Sra. Malfoy?

- Não, pode ir almoçar – Briget saiu, deixando Harry e Hermione sozinhos. Ele começou a se aproximar, quando suas mãos iam ao encontro da cintura dela, Hermione pegou sua varinha, fazendo-o recuar. Ela deu um sorriso maroto e lançou um feitiço na porta.

- Esperta – Harry comentou, sem mais demora a abraçou – O que pretende fazer comigo aqui na sua sala?

- Ainda não tenho certeza – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele – Talvez torturá-lo bastante pelo que fez comigo!

- E o que eu fiz com você?

- Quase me deixou louca enquanto esperava você – Harry sorriu – Por que não disse a que horas viria?

- Queria fazer uma surpresa – disse ele beijando levemente o pescoço dela – Mas vou te contar um segredo... Foi uma tortura para mim também!

- Eu amo você, Harry – ela falou encarando-o. Harry sorriu, depois roçou seus lábios nos dela por algum tempo, provocando-a, enquanto suas mãos percorriam as costas dela.

- Também amo você, Mione – Harry respondeu mordendo o lábio inferior dela, Hermione tinha as mãos nos cabelos dele, e estava deixando-os mais bagunçados do que geralmente eram.

Finalmente, ele a beijou. Começou lentamente, os lábios ainda fechados... Então aprofundou o beijo, pôde sentir a língua dela na sua, explorado sua boca... Beijá-la o deixava entorpecido, era a mesma sensação de anos atrás, como se só Hermione conseguisse levá-lo a loucura apenas com um beijo. Involuntariamente suas mãos começaram a acariciar a barriga dela, ainda por cima da blusa. Só quando Harry tentou puxar um pouco a sua blusa, que Hermione percebeu onde estavam.

- Santo Merlim! – ela o empurrou. Harry cambaleou para trás assustado com a atitude dela.

- O que foi? Fiz algo errado? – Harry perguntou.

- Não – Hermione sorriu – Não foi você, meu amor!

- Então por que me empurrou?

- Harry, estamos no meu escritório! No Ministério da Magia – ela falou como se tivesse prestes a cometer um dos pecados mais graves.

- Ah, Mione – Harry soltou um muxoxo, depois se aproximou dela novamente, abraçando-a pela cintura – Isso não te excita ainda mais? – sussurrou bem perto do ouvido dela, mordendo-o em seguida... Sentiu alguns pêlos do pescoço dela se arrepiarem.

- Não, isso me deixaria com um peso enorme na consciência! E acredite, minha cosnciência já está pesando demais! – ela falou.

- Ok, você quem sabe – Harry se separou dela e foi até a porta.

- Ei, não fique chateado – ela o abraçou por trás, colocando a cabeça nas costas dele.

- Não estou chateado – ele disse – Eu entendo o que quis dizer, não se preocupe! – ela o soltou, então caminhou a fim de ficar de frente para ele.

- Eu te amo, Harry! Eu quero fazer amor com você sim, mas... Não aqui! Sabe... Pode não ser mais minha primeira vez, mas será a primeira vez com você... Quero que seja especial! – ela corou um pouco, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Então eu farei da nossa primeira juntos especial – ele a abraçou – Também amo você!

- Então depois... – ela sorriu maroto para ele.

- Depois o quê?

- Depois quem sabe poderemos fazer amor aqui também! – Harry sorriu.

- Não me provoque sugerindo coisas assim! Eu posso não agüentar esperar! – ele mordeu o pescoço dela, beijando depois.

- Então melhor seria sairmos daqui imediatamente, não?

- Ótima idéia! – ele concordou. Hermione pegou a varinha e destrancou a porta, quando ia abri-la, ela o encarou novamente.

- Draco viajou hoje!

- Verdade? – Harry sorriu – Gina só deve voltar em uma semana!

- Draco também! – ela piscou, depois saiu...

N/A: Aêêêê... Depois de um tempão sem aparecer, aqui estou novamente com um capitulo novo pra vocês... :D Como já tem um tempao que não escrevo, não sei se o cap ficou muito legalz... Espero que tenham gostado, já coloquei mais partes HHs aqui, heehhehehehehe... Proximo capítulo deve vir em breve, oks:D Espero que tenham curtido esse, peço desculpas caso naum tenha ficado lá muito legalz e tentarei fazer o outro melhor pra vcs, certo?


	23. Em Berlim

23) Em Berlim

A palestra terminara há alguns minutos, e agora Gina arrumava sua pasta. Viera a Berlim para ministrar uma palestra sobre as doenças epidêmicas da Europa que mais atingiam os bruxos. Os jovens que a assistiram saiam aos poucos, alguns até vieram tirar alguma dúvida com a ruiva. Quando todos deixaram a sala, ela pegou sua pasta e caminhou até a porta. Havia um garoto moreno, de cabelos e olhos castanhos, encostado à porta.

- Com licença – Gina falou, o garoto permaneceu imóvel. 

- Foi uma palestra incrível – o garoto falou com um sorriso maroto.

- Agradeço o elogio, agora... Poderia me dar licença?

- Ainda não – o garoto se desencostou da parede e começou a se aproximar de Gina. A mulher deu um passo para trás – Nunca vi uma palestrante tão bonita.

- Se eu fosse você parava por aí – o garoto ficou estático, Gina que já tinha a varinha em mãos, deu um sorriso de satisfação – Não tem noção do perigo que corre passando uma cantada para essa mulher!

- Q-quem é você? – o garoto gaguejou enquanto mirava o homem alto, forte e loiro que aparecera.

- Quem sou eu? Meu amor, ele perguntou quem eu era? – Draco disse engrossando o máximo que pôde a voz, e fazendo expressões de mau. Gina estava fazendo um grande esforço para não rir.

- Perguntou, querido – Gina balançou a cabeça, o garoto olhou apavorado de um para o outro – Por acaso você sabe qual meu nome, ou só estava preocupado com o meu corpo?

- Eu... Eu não sei – o garoto respondeu.

- Gina Weasley Potter – ao ouvir o nome da boca da ruiva, o garoto tremeu. Olhou para Draco e viu uma aliança no dedo dele.

- É... É o se-senhor Po-potter?

- Em pessoa! Não vai querer cometer o erro de dar em cima da minha esposa, vai? – Draco ria por dentro.

- Não, claro que não... Mil perdões senhora Potter – o garoto recuou trêmulo, se bateu na parede e depois saiu correndo. Draco e Gina gargalharam quando ficaram sozinhos.

- Quer dizer que é o meu marido? – Gina perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

- Para aquele garoto, sim... Para os outros, infelizmente não – Draco a abraçou pela cintura.

- Draco, está louco? Alguém pode aparecer – Gina tentou se soltar dele, mas ainda sorria.

- Dependendo de quem seja, posso fingir ser o Potter novamente – ele piscou – Apesar disso não me agradar nem um pouco.

- Sei... Parece que gostou bastante de ter se passado pelo Harry.

- É ridículo o medo que sentem dele – ele revirou os olhos – Ele só enfretou e derrotou Voldemort...

- É... Só isso, não é querido? – Gina deu uma olhada rápida para a porta, depois deu um selinho em Draco.

- Eu mesmo teria derrotado aquele bruxo das trevas, se não soubesse da profecia quando entrei para a Ordem...

- Claro, claro!

- Ah... Corrigindo a senhora Potter... Eu não gostei bastante de ter me passado pelo Potter... Só gostei da parte que éramos casados – Gina sorriu.

- Eu amo você, Draco – sem se preocupar com as pessoas que poderiam ver, Gina o beijou intensamente...

O almoço estava sendo maravilhoso. Harry fizera reservas em um restaurante trouxa, a fim de evitar encontros com bruxos maldosos que não pensariam duas vezes para inventar boatos sobre Harry Potter! Aguardavam o pedido, uma música suave tocava. Involuntariamente, Harry pegou a mão de Hermione que estava sobre a mesa. Ela corou, mas não retirou a mão.

- Às vezes, parece que é um sonho – ela disse baixinho, como se quisesse falar apenas para si mesma.

- Não é Mione, estamos realmente vivendo isso – Harry falou carinhosamente, deu uma rápida olhada em volta, e sem agüentar mais, beijou-lhe a mão, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Então eu jamais me senti tão completa – ela disse. 

- Quando pretende falar com o Malfoy?

- Ainda não sei. Eu...

- O quê?

- Não tenho certeza, mas tenho a impressão que o Draco está escondendo alguma coisa de mim – Hermione confessou. 

- Como assim? Acha que ele está te traindo? Ah... Se eu pego o Malfoy, eu mato! – Harry se enfureceu. Hermione o olhou incrédula.

- Harry...

- Como pode fazer uma coisa assim? Trair você, Mione? – ele parecia não ouvir Hermione.

- Eu nunca disse que ele estav...

- Isso é imperdoável, eu vou azarar o Malfoy e ele vai...

- Harry! – ela apertou a mão do moreno para fazê-lo si calar.

- Quê?

- Não sei se você lembra, mas... Eu estou traindo o Draco ficando com você – Harry se calou, deu um sorriso sem graça.

- É mesmo! Esqueci desse detalhe – ela suspirou.

- Eu não disse que Draco está me traindo, só tenho a impressão que ele me esconde algo... Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza – Hermione falou.

- De quê?

- Isso o deixa muito feliz – a morena sorriu – Harry, eu estou traindo Draco, não posso exigir fidelidade. Mas sinceramente, se ele estiver me traindo, essa mulher está fazendo-o muito feliz.

- Não machuca pensar na traição dele?

- Não, porque eu não o amo como... Amo você – ela corou de leve, fazendo-o sorrir – Se você me traísse, bem... Aí eu ficaria arrasada!

- Ei! Nem pense isso... Demorei tanto tempo para descobrir que você me correspondia, não estragaria ficando com outra pessoa – ele falou – Eu te amo, Hermione.

- Também amo você – eles se aproximaram e si beijaram. Alguns minutos depois, o garçom trouxe os pratos – Você vai comigo até o Ministério?

- Sim. Queria sair com você essa noite, mas não posso. Vou jantar com os Weasleys – Harry comentou – Que acha de jantar comigo amanhã à noite?

- Tudo bem, deixo o Jack com meus pais... Estou precisando arranjar uma babá, não quero ficar incomodando meus pais o tempo todo.

- Se quiser posso pedir a Sra. Weasley alguma recomendação.

- Eu adoraria, Harry. Estava de licença no Ministério durante esses últimos meses, mas preciso voltar. E como Voldemort já foi destruído, sinto-me mais tranqüila em deixar meu filho com alguém – ela disse.

- Tentarei encontrar alguém pra você – Harry sorriu – Mione...

- Que foi?

- Eu também queria ter um filho – ela sorriu.

- Você quer dizer outro filho... – Hermione corrigiu. Harry deu um sorriso, mas nada disse. Amava Vick como se fosse sua garotinha, mas ele sabia que não era... Queria aquela alegria de ouvir da mulher que amava que ia ser pai...

- Você me daria uma criança? Nossa criança? – perguntou ele segurando novamente a mão de Hermione.

- Claro, Harry! Quantos filhos você quiser – Harry deu um largo sorriso – Amo você! – ela sorriu. 

O beijo já estava deixando-os sem ar. Pareciam ter pedido o controle e esquecido que estavam num auditório, em Berlim e que a qualquer momento alguém poderia surpreendê-lo. Quando ela finalizou o beijo, completamente ofegante, foi apenas porque precisava de uma pausa, e não porque se lembrara do perigo...

- Já terminou os negócios que tinha pra resolver? – ela perguntou olhando-o fixamente.

- Os que estavam marcados para hoje sim – ele deu um sorriso maroto – Tenho a tarde livre para nós.

- Tem certeza? Só pra nós?

- Exatamente. Tem algo em mente? – ele perguntou.

- Podíamos dar uma volta por Berlim – Gina sugeriu – Depois... Namorar bastante, que acha?

- Acho perfeito – Draco segurou a mão dela – Vamos começar agora.

- Pra começar, poderíamos almoçar, estou morrendo de fome!

- Certo – eles deixaram o lugar da palestra.

Draco a levou para um conhecido restaurante alemão. O almoço foi divino; a comida era maravilhosa e ambos sentiam-se confortáveis com a presença um do outro. Era como se namorassem há séculos, não eram muito conhecidos na Alemanha, então podiam ficar de mãos dadas ou trocar beijos sem medo de esbarrar com algum conhecido.

Ao deixar o restaurante, passearam pelo centro de Berlim, como um casal apaixonado. Quando o sol estava quase se pondo, se dirigiram para o hotel. Apesar dos negócios de Draco serem numa cidade vizinha, ele fizera reserva no mesmo hotel de Gina. Para não levantarem suspeitas ali, onde eram reconhecidos pelos seus sobrenomes, cada um pegou sua chave na recepção e rumou para o quarto. Encontrariam-se em dez minutos no quarto dela.

Decorrido o tempo que estabeleceram, Draco deixou seus aposentos e caminhou cautelosamente até os de Gina. Bateu na porta, e ouviu a voz de Gina pedir-lhe que aguardasse um pouco. Instantes mais tarde a porta foi aberta. O quarto estava parcialmente iluminado, o loiro não a encontrou quando deu uma olhada rápida pelo local. Só quando sentiu as mãos dela abraçarem sua cintura que a encontrou.

- Hoje será um dia muito especial para nós – ele disse. Gina ficou de frente para Draco.

- Será, muito especial – ela falou sorrindo. Draco a olhou de cima a baixo, vestia uma camisola curta vermelha, por estar sem sutiã, ele podia ver o contorno de seus seios.

- Você está linda – Draco sussurrou no ouvido dela. Depois, deu um demorado beijo em seu pescoço, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

- Eu te amo... Te amo – ela dizia baixinho enquanto sentia as mãos dele percorrer seu corpo.

- Também amo você, Gina – Draco a encarou por alguns instantes, depois a beijou cheio de desejo...

N/A: Começo com as costumeiras desculpas, ehehehehhe... :D Gente, mil perdões, sei que prometi que atualizaria com mais freqüência, mas o problema dessa vez foi o próprio pc... Minha placa mãe pifou e tive que comprar uma nova, pra completar foi justamente perto do carnaval, então tive que esperar o feriado passar... Estava agoniada, louca p escrever, não só essa mais minhas outras fics e até algumas novas... ¬¬ Mas tive que esperar... Finalmente td foi resolvido e agora estou de volta. Sei q esse capítulo foi pequeno, mas a quebra do pc bagunçou meus horários, juntou com um problema pessoal meu, além da matricula da universidade que ta chegando e tenho vários papeis pra acertar... Minhas sinceras desculpas! Se continuar td como está, em breve eu volto com atualizações! Ah... Espero que curtam o cap... Sei q foi mais DG, mas... Aguardem... ; ) O próximo vai ter bastante HH:D


	24. Singelas diferenças

24) Singelas diferenças

Ela se mexeu na cama, o despertador a acordara há alguns segundos atrás, mas ela tentou desligá-lo o mais rápido possível para não acordar Draco. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, a fim de ajeitá-los, depois, mirou o homem loiro que ainda dormia ao seu lado. Deu um pequeno sorriso. Ela deveria estar louca, por estar fazendo aquilo, mas cada momento ao lado de Draco era tão especial que Gina sabia que qualquer loucura era aceitável.

Há alguns meses estavam com aquele romance secreto. Noite passada foi a primeira vez que fizeram amor; e aquilo foi diferente de tudo que já tivera. Sua primeira vez foi decepcionante, Simas a engravidou e quando descobriu a descartou de sua vida; as vezes que fizera amor com Harry foram boas, mas sem paixão ou desejo de ambas as partes.

Draco a amou de um modo singular, o qual Gina jamais esqueceria, caso nunca mais pudesse vê-lo novamente. Sorriu novamente, o que estava pensado? Não há razões para deixar de vê-lo. Era verdade que ambos eram casados, mas aquilo seria fácil de resolver... Em breve, iria se separar de Harry, e como Draco também se separaria de Hermione, poderiam ficar juntos.

Ele abriu os olhos, e a encarou, sorrindo em seguida. Gina se aproximou mais; Draco a enlaçou, ficaram abraçados em silêncio por algum tempo. Até que ele começou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço dela, fazendo-a sorrir. Ela virou o rosto e o olhou bem nos olhos, Draco encostou os lábios nos dela e a beijou.

- Bom dia – ele disse quando finalizou o beijo.

- Bom dia, amor – Gina respondeu.

- Estava me admirando?

- Por que admiraria um homem feio e sem graça como você? – perguntou ela, com um sorriso maroto.

- Feio e sem graça? – Draco se ajeitou na cama, virando-se em seguida. Prendeu as mãos de Gina e ficou por cima dela – Quer dizer que você me acha feio e sem graça!

- Horrível, eu diria... – ela tentava parecer séria.

- Mas você me ama, certo?

- O amor é cego! – Draco sorri.

- Pois saiba que você também é horrorosa... – ele brincou – Mas meu amor também é cego!

- Que bom – ele beijou-lhe novamente os lábios.

- Agora diga a verdade... Estava me admirando?

- Talvez... Um pouquinho – Gina confessa.

- Confesse, agora, que me acha lindo e gostoso – Draco pediu encarando-a.

- E quem disse que eu acho isso? Sua pretensão me espanta, Malfoy!

- Não seja turrona, Weasley! – ele sorriu lembrando os tempos em que ainda se tratavam pelos sobrenomes – Por que não admitir? Por exemplo,... Pra mim, você é a mulher mais linda, perfeita e sensual que já vi!

- Verdade? – Gina corou um pouco.

- Sim – Draco a fitou por uns instantes – E eu te amo.

- Também amo você, Draco – Gina disse.

- Ah... Mas não esqueça que você é assim em minha opinião. E lembre-se... Eu te amo, e o amor é cego! – ela deu um tapa de leve nele.

- Seu bobo!

- Brincadeira. Qualquer pessoa te acharia linda, porque você é linda. Não só fisicamente... Você é uma mulher incrível, Gina; e eu te admiro muito.

- Eu também admiro você, Draco. Por tudo que você podia ter sido, mas que desistiu a tempo para lutar por uma causa totalmente contrária a tudo que lhe fora ensinado por seus pais.

- E hoje, mas que nunca, sinto-me orgulhoso pela minha escolha – Draco acariciou o rosto dela – Ou não estaria aqui com você.

- Eu amo você... – Gina sussurrou perto do ouvido dele. Draco sorriu, a encarou e beijou novamente.

- Eu também te amo – ele disse bem perto dos lábios dela, mordiscando-o de leve em seguida. Suas mãos começaram a passear pelo corpo dela, enquanto seus lábios se tocavam num beijo cheio de desejo...

A manhã amanhecera chuvosa na Inglaterra. A água caia de maneira incessante, mas era uma chuva fina. O céu, contudo, parecia escurecer a cada instante; o dia tinha começado há algumas horas, mas a pouca luminosidade que passava pelas nuvens carregadas assemelhava aquela manhã a um fim de tarde. Não era necessário ser um metereologista para saber que uma tempestade estava por vir.

Depois que deixara Jack com seus pais mais cedo, e ouvira diversas recomendações da mãe, Hermione seguiu para o Ministério. Tinha um jantar naquela noite com Harry, então seu filho ficaria com os avós até o dia seguinte. Apressou os passos ao perceber que a chuva aumentava; quando chegou ao Ministério seguiu direto para sua sala.

- Bom dia, senhora Malfoy! – Briget cumprimentou.

- Bom dia, Briget – Hermione sorriu.

- A senhora deveria se secar, ou pode pegar um resfriado – a secretária alertou.

- Ah, sim. Cuidarei disso – naquele momento um raio clareou todo o ambiente, e instantes depois, ouviu-se o trovão – Nossa! Parece que o céu vai desabar hoje!

- É... A senhora teve sorte, mais uns minutinhos... E chegaria ensopada – ambas sorriram.

- Graças a Merlim! Estarei em minha sala, falto apenas duas pastas para encerrar aquele caso – Hermione encarou a mulher – Assim que terminar, a chamo para que assim, a senhora entregue ao Ministro.

- Está certo – Briget assentiu. Hermione caminhou até a porta, mas antes que a abrisse, Briget a chamou de volta – Senhora Malfoy?

- Sim?

- Chegou uma encomenda para a senhora – a mulher avisou.

- Uma encomenda? – perguntou Hermione sem entender.

- Sim, foi entregue há pouco mais de quinze minutos atrás. Pelo visto, o senhor Malfoy não consegue ficar muito tempo longe da senhora... Certamente, fica morrendo de saudades – Hermione corou ao ouvir aquilo.

- Do que está falando?

- Não vou estragar a surpresa. Entre... Está em sua mesa – Briget sorriu para Hermione.

- Está bem. Obrigada por avisar – Hermione agradeceu.

- Ah... Perdoe-me, mas a senhora tem um marido maravilhoso – a outra comentou. Hermione ficou completamente sem jeito. Naqueles momentos, a culpa por estar traindo Draco causava um enorme peso em sua consciência.

- Agradeço o elogio – ela meio que envergonhada, entrou antes que a secretária tecesse mais elogios ao marido.

Fechou a porta, encostando-se a ela. Olhou em direção à mesa, sorrindo em seguida. Havia um enorme buquê de rosas brancas. Andou até lá, ao se aproximar notou que a surpresa não se limitava ao buquê. Próximo às rosas, estava uma caixa de médio porte, forrada de veludo azul marinho. Abriu a caixa, lá, um lindo pingente com um brilhante acompanhava um colar dourado. Era realmente maravilhoso, pensou. Voltou-se às rosas novamente, pegando o cartão que estava preso a elas.

"Hermione,

Imagino que a senhora Malfoy tenha muitas jóias lindas, as quais seriam perfeitas para a noite de hoje. Contudo, nesse jantar especial, quero esquecer o sobrenome que carrega e pensar que pelo menos naquele momento, você é apenas minha Hermione Granger. Aceite meu presente e use-o especialmente hoje à noite, na nossa noite. Estou contando os minutos para estar contigo. Espero que aprecie o presente.  
Amo você,

Harry Potter.

PS: As rosas? Bem... Depois que comprei o colar, passei por elas, e no mesmo instante você me veio à mente. Não pude resistir..."

Hermione sorriu sozinha, enquanto sentia o coração bater mais rápido, só por ter lido aquele bilhete. Briget estava errada, não fora Draco quem lhe presenteara. Entretanto, Hermione não poderia confidenciar-lhe a verdade. A culpa foi completamente esquecida, restando em seu coração apenas a vontade de encontrá-lo logo. Jogou-se na cadeira e releu o bilhete de Harry. Aquilo se repetiria por mais dúzias de vezes naquele dia...

O tempo não melhorara no decorrer do dia. A chuva continuava, embora, às vezes mais forte; outras mais fracas. Algumas vezes relâmpagos iluminavam tudo, trovejando forte em seguida. Ao sair do Ministério, ventava muito e chovia torrencialmente. Os poucos minutos que precisou andar ao sair do Ministério até poder aparatar em casa, deixaram-na completamente ensopada. Eram seis e meia quando chegou.

Rumou direto para o quarto, precisava de um banho quente. Começou a preparar a banheira, enquanto tirava as roupas molhadas. O contato com a água quente fez seu corpo esquecer o frio devido à chuva que recebera. Recostou a cabeça na borda da banheira e fechou os olhos. Instantaneamente, Harry veio à sua mente. Sorriu; em poucas horas estaria com ele.

Deixou o banheiro quase meia hora depois. Abriu o guarda-roupa e escolheu algo que combinasse com o colar que ganhara de Harry. Optou por um vestido azul marinho, que ia até o joelho. Suas costas ficavam a mostra, e havia um decote em forma de V que deixava parte de seu colo a vista. Colocou-o em cima da cama, perto dele, as sandálias. 

Arrumou primeiro os cabelos, enxugou-os e alisou-os com um feitiço simples. Puxou uma parte e prendeu uma prisilhia. Uma leve maquiagem foi feita em seu rosto, quando terminou pegou o colar que Harry lhe dera e colocou em si. Voltou-se novamente à cama, pegou o traje escolhido e vestiu-se. Em pouco tempo, estava pronta para sair. Agora o relógio marcava vinte para as oito; ainda tinha um tempo antes que Harry chegasse. Desceu; para passar o tempo, pegou um livro qualquer que estava na sala. Hermione perdeu a noção da hora, e foi quando ouviu a campainha foi que notou que já eram oito horas.

- Boa noite – ela disse ao abrir a porta. Harry sorriu, repousou as mãos na cintura dela e a trouxe para perto de si.

- Boa noite, meu amor – ele beijou-lhe levemente os lábios – Você está maravilhosa.

- Hermione Granger agradece o elogio – ela fala encarando-o. Harry nota que assim como ele, Hermione está sem a aliança.

- É bom ter você comigo, Mione – Harry sussurrou bem perto do ouvido dela.

- Posso dizer o mesmo, Harry. Ah... – ela o surpreendeu com um beijo intenso – Obrigada pelos presentes.

- Não precisa agradecer – ele segurou a mão dela – Pronta para o jantar?

- Sim, podemos ir – um trovão soou forte naquele momento; chovia forte.

- Fiz reservas num restaurante trouxa – Harry disse – Não poderemos aparatar lá.

- Isso significa que ficaremos encharcados antes mesmo de chegar ao restaurante – eles sorriram.

- Se preferir... Podemos ficar. A verdade é que tudo que importa é estar com você, Mione.

- Bom... Vou avisando que não sou tão boa cozinheira – ela avisou.

- Não tem problema, eu cozinho – Harry disse.

- Adorei essa parte – ele sorriu. Hermione o levou até a cozinha, lá, prepararam algo não muito complicado para o jantar.

Ainda chovia, e parecia que não ia parar tão cedo. Quando terminaram o jantar, ficaram conversando, abraçados na sala. Eles se alternavam durante a conversa, ora um falava sobre sua vida, ora o outro. Então, Harry começou a beijar o pescoço de Hermione. Ela se virou, ficando de frente pra ele. Encaram-se por algum tempo, até que seus lábios se encontraram.

- Eu te amo, Mione – Harry sussurrava entre os beijos – Sempre amei!

- É tão bom ouvir isso, é como se meus sonhos tivessem virado realidade – ela falou – E eu confesso que achava impossível algo assim acontecer.

- Eu também – ele sorriu.

- Ontem... Ontem, nós não fizemos amor no escritório, porque queria que nossa primeira vez juntos fosse especial – Hermione dizia – Acho que agora é o momento perfeito – ela entrelaçou a mão esquerda dela na dele, como em sinal de que naquele momento, eles eram livres.

- Eu concordo – Harry a olhava bem nos olhos.

- Vem comigo... – ela levantou, e de mãos dadas, seguiram para o andar de cima.

Hermione o guiou até o sótão. Jamais levaria Harry para o quarto que dividia com Draco. O lugar aonde chegaram era um dos refúgios de Hermione naquela casa, depois da biblioteca. Na parte mais alta da casa era possível ouvir ainda mais a chuva; além disso, as janelas grandes de vidro mostravam o tempo lá fora. Harry a abraçou por trás, e por algum tempo ficaram apenas parados, em silêncio, ouvindo as gotas baterem contra a janela.

- Eu adoro vir aqui em cima, principalmente à noite – ela confidenciou. Hermione ficou de frente pra Harry – Estar aqui com você é melhor ainda.

- Eu amo você, minha linda – Harry aproximou seus lábios do ouvido dela, mordiscando-o em seguida.

- Eu também te amo – ele segurou o queixo dela e a beijou. 

Ao finalizar o beijo, eles se olharam e sorriram. Hermione pegou a varinha e conjurou cobertas e almofadas. O aposento estava parcialmente escuro, e quando relampejava clareava tudo. Eles sentaram sobre a coberta, e iniciaram um novo beijo. As mãos dele percorriam o corpo de Hermione com nervosismo e desejo ao mesmo tempo. Seria a primeira vez que faria amor com ela.

Harry a deitou e ficou a fitá-la por algum tempo. Hermione estava corada, mas ele não podia notar isso. Com cuidado, ele abriu o vestido dela; em seguida, começou a espalhar beijos por todo o colo de Hermione. Seus corações batiam acelerados naquele instante, queriam muito passar um ao outro o quanto se amavam. Harry acariciou o rosto dela com carinho, enquanto repetia "Eu te amo". Hermione fechou os olhos quando sentiu os lábios dele tocarem os seus; então, pela primeira vez, eles fizeram amor...

N/A: ¬¬ Hum... Demorei um pokito, mas como havia prometido, esse cap foi cheio de HH \o/ Naum sei se ficou muito bom, mas espero que tenham gostado. Como sou péssima com NCs, resolvi poupá-los, ahauhauahaa... Foi um cap bem romântico, bem estilo Pink! Eu sei que drama tb é bem estilo Pink ¬¬ Mas romance tb eh, neh:D . Como disse... Espero que tenham gostado! Breve tem mais... Ah... A fic está perto de acabar : ( Entretanto, não sei exatamente qts caps faltam... Talvez uns dois... Três no máximo (eu acho), dependerá da criatividade! Peço compreensão de vcs em relaçao a demora... Mas qd a fic ta cabando, Pink fica meio que com bloqueios... Sem falar do pânico pré-ultimo-capítulo (sinto-me um desastre em caps finais ¬¬ ). Esse cap demorou de sair n só pq tinha outras coisas p fazer, mas tb pq naum sabia como colocar minhas idéias no Word... ¬¬ Minhas sinceras desculpas, tentarei atualizar o mais rápido possível, mas caso demore, vcs já sabem... Pink com problemas com a criatividade...


	25. Aproveitando

25) Aproveitando

Acordou, mas não abriu os olhos imediatamente. Continuou imóvel, aninhada nos braços dele, sentindo aquela respiração perto de seu rosto. Sorriu, no momento em que flashes da noite anterior começaram a povoar sua mente. Certamente, aquela noite ficaria para sempre em sua memória, guardada num lugar especial de momentos de inteira felicidade. Abriu os olhos, finalmente, enquanto mexia lentamente a cabeça, na tentativa de não despertá-lo.

- Mione? - ele a chamou, quando a notou se mover.

- Desculpe, não queria te acordar - Hermione virou um pouco o rosto, de modo que agora, podia encará-lo.

- Eu já estava acordado, meu amor - Harry beijou-lhe na testa - Acordei á algum tempo, estava apenas recordando a noite passada.

- Eu amo você, Harry - ela murmurou no ouvido dele. Harry sorriu, enquanto a abraçava mais forte.

- Eu também te amo, Mione - ele tocou-lhe o rosto e puxou delicadamente para beijar-lhe os lábios - O que pretende fazer hoje?

- Bom... Hoje eu tenho um almoço marcado com o pessoal do Ministério... Digamos que é uma pequena comemoração com o pessoal do trabalho por tudo ter acabado bem - Harry pareceu ligeiramente frustrado, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Hum... E à noite?

- Ainda não tenho ninguém para tomar conta do Jack, e hoje, meus pais sairão para jantar... Aniversário de casamento - Hermione explicou. Depois, beijou-lhe o queixo - Sinto muito, amor.

- Quer dizer que ficarei o dia todo sem poder te ver? - perguntou ele.

- Só se você quiser... - ela se ajeitou na cama, colocou um dos braços sobre Harry, onde repousou a cabeça. Com a outra mão, começou a mexer nos cabelos dele.

- E o que você sugere? - Harry deu um sorriso mais contente.

- Poderia vir aqui à noite. Jantamos e assistimos a um filme, o que acha?

- Eu gostei da idéia - ele pegou a mão dela, que estava em seus cabelos e beijou - Mione...

- Hum?

- Poderia trazer a Vick? Há dias que ela me pede para ver o Jack - ambos sorriram.

- Claro, Harry. Pode deixar que farei uma sobremesa especial para ela - Hermione falou.

- Ótimo, então.

- Mas...

- O quê? - perguntou Harry.

- Tem que se comportar! Precisamos agir normalmente na frente das crianças - Hermione advertiu.

- Certo - Harry virou-se na cama, ficando agora por cima de Hermione, e segurando os braços dela - Então... Imagino que deva aproveitar nosso momento de "únicos na casa", não é mesmo? - ela não respondeu, apenas sorriu, antes de beijá-lo...

O sol já estava começando a se pôr em Berlim àquela hora. Terminara a última reunião de negócios que o levara ali, e já poderia voltar para casa, se quisesse. Contudo, aquela não fora a única razão para ter viajado para outro país. A outra, e sem dúvida, a que mais contava para o seu não retorno imediato, era uma certa ruiva, que naquele momento, terminava também sua última palestra na Alemanha. Draco a assistiu terminar a palestra, e ainda tirar algumas dúvidas.

Estava parado, no mesmo lugar que desde a segunda-feira usava para esperá-la. Quando a última pessoa agradeceu e sorriu para Gina, e ela começou a arrumar suas coisas, ele se aproximou. Abraçou-a por trás, depositando beijos em seu pescoço. Gina sorriu, enquanto virava-se para Draco; passou os braços envolta do pescoço dele, antes de beijá-lo nos lábios.

- Boa tarde, amor - ela falou perto dos lábios dele.

- Boa tarde - Draco a encarou, então, tocou o rosto dela e começou a acariciá-lo - Eu já terminei tudo...

- Tudo? Você quer dizer que... Também já pode voltar? - Gina perguntou.

- Já, poderíamos voltar agora mesmo, se quiséssemos - ela sorriu.

- Hum... E nós queremos? - Draco pareceu pensar no assunto, fazendo-a sorrir ainda mais.

- Eu queria ficar aqui com você para sempre, mas infelizmente não podemos - ele a beijou na testa - Contudo... Acredito que dê para ficar, pelo menos até sábado.

- Verdade?

- Sim. Seria como... Pequenas férias, o que acha?

- Eu adoraria, mas e o Harry, a Mione? - Draco baixou as vistas. Pensar em Hermione o deixava de consciência pesada.

- Avisei que deveria chegar sexta ou sábado... Posso mandar uma coruja amanhã, para avisar que chegarei mesmo no sábado - ele falou.

- Vai dizer que ainda tem negócios pendentes?

- Sim. Eu odeio mentir para Hermione, mas por enquanto é necessário - Draco se soltou de Gina, afastando-se um pouco. A ruiva sentia exatamente o mesmo que ele, sua consciência também pesava.

- Então, eu também mandarei uma coruja para Harry - ela se aproximou, e o abraçou por trás, encostando a cabeça nas costas dele - Também quero ficar aqui com você.

- Eu te amo, Gina - ela sorriu, ao ouvi-lo.

- Também amo você - Draco virou-se, e a abraçou. Depois lhe beijou nos lábios.

- O que quer fazer agora? - perguntou perto do ouvido dela, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha de Gina, enquanto suas mãos percorriam as costas da ruiva, de maneira provocante.

- Poderíamos dar uma volta pela cidade - sugeriu. Draco, entretanto, continuava a provocá-la, agora, beijando intensamente o pescoço da ruiva – Quem sabe fazer umas compras na cidade...

- ... – ele não respondeu, apenas continuou a beijar-lhe e mordiscar o pescoço dela. Gina fechou os olhos e sorriu.

- Ok... Vamos para o hotel... – ele parou, sorrindo.

- O que você quiser... - Draco afastou-se um pouco, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios... 

Hermione marcara com Harry às sete horas. Todavia, eram quase seis quando saiu do Ministério, e ainda precisava pegar Jack com os pais. Apressou o passo, buscando um lugar para desaparatar; ao passar numa confeitaria, porém, parou de repente, lembrando-se que não teria tempo para preparar a sobremesa daquela noite. Entrou no lugar, e escolheu uma torta que parecia bem saborosa, além de alguns doces. Pagou tudo, e seguiu novamente apressada para a casa dos Grangers.

Aparatou no local de sempre, e caminhou até a casa dos pais, com uma sacola nas mãos. Bateu na porta, e não demorou muito para sua mãe vir atender; a mulher já parecia estar pronta para sair. Hermione entrou, e seguiu até a sala, onde encontrou seu pai, com Jack no colo.

- Querida... Que bom chegou – a Sra. Granger falou – Adoramos ficar com nosso neto, mas hoje realmente não podíamos!

- Eu sei, mamãe – Hermione pegou o filho nos braços – Demorei para sair do Ministério, precisava acertar umas pendências.

- E como você está, meu bem? – o Sr. Granger perguntou.

- Muito bem, papai – Hermione sorriu – Obrigada por cuidarem do Jack.

- Ah, filha! Nosso neto é uma criança maravilhosa – a mãe de Hermione falou, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Feliz aniversário de casamento – seus pais deram as mãos e sorriram.

- Obrigada, Mione – Sra. Granger sorriu para a filha – Estaremos no nosso restaurante preferido, qualquer coisa que precisar, basta ligar para o celular!

- Claro, mamãe – Hermione abraçou os pais – Divirtam-se, viu?

- Vamos juntos até aquele lugar onde você desaparece – Sr. Granger tomou a sacola da mão de Hermione.

- Certo – os três caminharam, conversando. Chegando ao local que Hermione costumava usar para desaparatar, Sr. Granger entregou a sacola à filha, enquanto a mãe de Hermione beijava o neto – Boa noite!

- Boa noite! – responderam em uníssono.

Hermione aparatou nos jardins de casa. Caminhou com o filho nos braços até a entrada da casa, abrindo a porta, em seguida. Colocou Jack num carrinho, e foi com ele até a cozinha, onde retirou a torta e os doces da sacola, arrumando-os em duas bandejas diferentes. Quando terminou, virou-se para o filho e sorriu.

- Agora... O Sr. Jack vai tomar banho – falou aproximando-se do filho que sorriu ao ver a mãe.

A mulher pegou o filho e subiu com ele, levando-o para o quarto. Lá, colocou-o no berço, para escolher uma roupinha e preparar o banho. Em seguida, banhou o pequeno, e o vestiu. Agora, só faltava Hermione tomar o banho dela. Pegou o bebê, e caminhou até seu quarto, colocando-o num outro berço, que havia no quarto que dividia com Draco. Brincou um pouco com o filho, depois, escolheu sua própria roupa, e enquanto a criança brincava sozinha, aproveitou para tomar um banho rápido. 

Eram quase sete horas, quando Hermione finalmente ficou pronta. Pegou Jack novamente, e seguiu para a sala, sabendo que Harry e Vick chegariam a qualquer momento. Colocou o filho no carrinho, mais uma vez, e sentou no sofá. Como previra, menos de dez minutos depois, a campainha tocou. Hermione sorriu, e foi abrir a porta. Viu Harry e a pequena Vick em seu colo.

- Boa noite, Mione – Harry disse. Aproximou-se do rosto de Hermione, beijando-lhe apenas na face. Ambos trocaram sorrisos cúmplices. 

- Boa note, tia Mione – Vick falou. Hermione sorriu e tomou a menina no colo.

- Boa noite, querida! Como você está? – ela perguntou à pequena.

- Eu estou bem. O Jack ta aqui? E tio Draco? – Vick perguntou.

- Jack está sim, mas tio Draco viajou – Hermione explicou enquanto entravam na casa.

- Ah... Mamãe também viajou – Harry sorriu, assim como Hermione.

- Olha quem veio te visitar, Jack... – Hermione aproximou-se do carrinho, depois colocou Vick no chão.

- Jack – a menina sorriu para o bebezinho que balançou os pequenos braços – Acho que ele lembra de mim!

- Claro que lembra! Não esqueceria a melhor babá que já tivera – falou Hermione. Vick parecia encantada, e começou a brincar e conversar com Jack.

- Que filme vamos assistir? – perguntou Harry, observando Vick e Jack.

- Hum... Cinderela? Branca de neve? – Harry fingiu-se chocado – Tenho vários clássicos da Disney aqui, com certeza, Vick vai adorar!

- Você disse vários clássicos? – Hermione balançou a cabeça positivamente – Será que Vick ouviu?

- Seu bobo! Não me incomodo em assistir todos esses desenhos.

- Também não... E você verá que depois de ver alguns desses por mais dez vezes, você acaba decorando as falas – Hermione sorriu.

- Eu vou dar uma olhada no jantar – ela disse – Dá uma olhada nas crianças?

- Claro – Harry quase a beijou, mas lembrou que não podia. Hermione sorriu.

- Eu volto já! – ela se dirigiu até a cozinha. Harry ficou a brincar com Vick e Jack.  
Não demorou muito para o jantar ficar pronto. Resolveram que assistiriam aos filmes, após a janta. Jack foi o primeiro a comer, e Hermione recebeu ajuda de Vick para alimentar o filho. Depois, o menino ficou no carrinho, enquanto os outros três jantavam à mesa. Terminado o jantar, Hermione trouxe as sobremesas.

- Nossa, Mione – Harry olhou a torta e os doces – Está parecendo ótimo... Foi você mesma quem fez?

- Eu? Ah, sim... Claro – disse sorrindo enquanto servia Vick, depois Harry.

- Ta muito bom, tia – Vick comentou.

- Realmente, você está de parabéns, Mione. Não sabia que cozinhava tão bem – ela desviou o olhar, enquanto continha um sorriso.

- Obrigada pelos elogios.

- Mione... – Harry notou que ela escondia algo – Foi você mesmo quem fez?

- Ah, Harry... Você é um estraga-prazeres, viu! – ele sorriu – Eu comprei... Sai tarde do Ministério hoje, não ia dar tempo.

- Logo eu vi... – Harry sorriu ainda mais da cara de revolta que ela fez, Vick não se importava, apenas comia a torta de chocolate.

- Eu cozinho muito bem sim! Um dia eu faço uma torta dessa pra você! – ela prometeu.

- Vou cobrar, viu? E nada de comprar pronto – Hermione deu um tapa nele.

- Podemos ver Cinderela agora? – perguntou Vick.

- Claro querida, vamos – Hermione os guiou até a sala de televisão; lá, ligou o DVD e começaram a assistir o filme. Jack já estava quase adormecendo no carrinho.

Vick sentou no meio, entre Harry e Hermione e assistia interessadíssima ao desenho animado. Harry e Hermione, vez ou outra, trocavam olhares e sorrisos. Viram cerca de três DVD's, antes da pequena também pegar no sono. Harry cobriu a filha, com uma coberta que Hermione acabara de trazer, e deixaram as duas crianças dormindo um pouco...

- Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, sabia – ele disse abraçando-a – Não muito boa de cozinha, mas uma mãe excelente...

- Nunca vai esquecer isso, não é? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Não... Mas tudo bem, quando estivermos juntos, eu cozinho pra você – ele sussurrou perto do ouvido dela.

- Gostei da idéia – Hermione beijou-lhe os lábios – Eu adorei a noite, Harry.

- Eu também – ele sorriu – Eu te amo, Mione.

- Também amo você – beijaram-se novamente. Ao ouvir um barulho, afastaram-se rapidamente.

- Papai... – era Vick, passava as mãos nos olhinhos – Estou com sono.

- Nós já vamos, então – Harry pegou a menina no colo.

- Boa noite – Hermione os acompanhou até a porta.

- Boa note, tia – Vick disse, sonolenta, no colo de Harry.

- Até amanhã, Mione – Harry piscou, e beijou-lhe apenas o rosto.

- Até amanhã... – Hermione sorriu e os viu ir embora... 

N/A: Pink aqui novamente, com cap novo... D Primeiro... Desculpas pela demora, mas semana passada eu meio q tirei umas férias e não atualizei as fics... Segundo... Aqui está finalmente o cap novo, espero que vcs estejam gostando... Devem estar percebendo que a fic tem mais caps do que eu havia imaginado... Mas digamos que depois de não sei qts caps fazendo HH apenas "sofrerem", eu achei que seria legazl dar ao casal vários momentos de alegira, neh! D Por enquanto eu tenho algumas idéias que talvez redam mais dois ou três caps... Mas... Se não estiverem gostando e quiserem que eu termine de uma vez a fic, é só falar... Tow meio desanimada esses dias... Sorry, caso o cap naum tenha ficado muito bom...


	26. Suposições

26) Suposições

Eram oito e meia, mas Hermione ainda não pudera ir ao Ministério. Marcara com uma babá que a senhora Weasley lhe arranjara e agora estavam conversando. Chamava-se Cléa, e deveria ter mais de 40 anos; tinha ótimas referências e aquilo tranqüilizou Hermione, pois conhecia a maioria das famílias para quem Cléa já havia trabalhado.

- Então... Quando gostaria de começar? – Hermione perguntou sorrindo.

- Posso começar hoje mesmo, senhora Malfoy – Cléa respondeu.

- Não precisa me chamar de senhora. Faz-me sentir velha – ambas sorriram – Pode me chamar de Hermione.

- Como queira. Se quiser já posso começar essa manhã – a mulher falou.

- Eu adoraria. Meus pais certamente amam ficar com o Jack, mas não quero incomodá-los o tempo todo.

- A senh... – Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha – Você... Vem almoçar em casa?

- Geralmente sim, mas hoje não poderei vir – ela disse – Retorno por volta das seis.

- Certo. Garanto que pode confiar em mim – Cléa sorriu – Cuidarei muito bem de seu bebê.

- Obrigada – Hermione levantou do sofá, Cléa fez o mesmo – Venha, vou te mostrar meu filho - As duas subiram as escadas e rumaram para o quarto de Jack. O pequeno ainda dormia tranquilamente em seu berço.

- Então, esse é o Jack – Cléa olhou carinhosamente para o bebê – É uma criança linda, Hermione. Até parece um anjinho.

- Ah, mas só quando está dormindo – ambas sorriram – Tenho a leve impressão que será bastante travesso que ficar mais velho...

- E o senhor Malfoy? Ele vem para casa almoçar?

- Draco está viajando. Mas geralmente sempre vem almoçar em casa também – Hermione comentou – Bom... É melhor eu ir, está ficando tarde.

- Tenha um bom dia, Hermione – Cléa desejou.

- Você também – ela beijou a testa do filho e desceu as escadas ao lado de Cléa – Se precisar de qualquer coisa, é só me telefonar... Você sabe usar o telefone não sabe?

- Sei sim.

- Ótimo. Qualquer urgência basta ligar para o meu celular, tem o número bem ali – e apontou para uma mesinha perto do sofá, na qual havia um telefone e uma agenda – E pode ficar tranqüila que essa casa é bastante segura.

- Graças a Merlim. Até mais tarde, Hermione.

- Até mais tarde, Cléa – Hermione sorriu e saiu de casa.

Ia com o coração apertado, era a primeira vez que iria trabalhar e seu filho ficaria com alguém que não eram seus pais. Todavia, sabia que a senhora Weasley não recomendaria alguém que não fosse de confiança. Olhou para a própria casa uma vez mais, então, desaparatou.

Faltavam cinco minutos para as nove quando Hermione chegou ao seu escritório. Briget já lhe avisara que seria um dia cheio, no qual tinha duas reuniões marcadas. Agradeceu a secretária, enquanto pegava sua agenda e entrava na sua sala. Sentou-se, colocando sobre a mesa a agenda e abrindo na data daquele dia. Havia uma reunião pela manhã, e outra à tarde. Almoçaria com Harry. Sorriu ao lembrar dele, mas balançou a cabeça para afastar qualquer pensamento com o moreno. Precisava trabalhar.

Gina terminava de escrever sua carta para Harry, na qual lhe avisava que só retornaria a Londres no sábado. Draco estava de pé, ao seu lado, relendo a carta que ele mesmo havia escrito para Hermione. Quando finalmente terminou, levantou-se e sorriu.

- Pronto. Podemos enviar agora – Gina disse.

- Precisamos mudar logo nossa situação – Draco a envolveu pela cintura, depois depositou um beijo em seu pescoço – Quero poder ficar com você de uma vez.

- Breve, meu amor – ela sussurrou enquanto acariciava a nuca dele, e sentia outros beijos do loiro em sua pele – Eu tenho certeza que muito em breve seremos livre um para o outro.

- E seremos felizes? – perguntou encarando-a.

- Com certeza – ele sorriu – Muito felizes. Formaremos uma família.

- Então... Vai querer um filho meu?

- Se você quiser... Até dois! – Gina sorriu.

- Só dois?

- Draco, eu já tenho uma filha, e você já tem um filho! Não quer formar um time de quadribol, quer?

- Não seria má idéia – ela ergueu a sobrancelha - Estou brincado. Quantos filhos você quiser, meu amor – e a beijou nos lábios – Tua felicidade é a minha!

- Eu te amo – Draco a beijou novamente, e já ia guiá-la para a cama, mas Gina o impediu – Não, não! Precisamos mandar nossas correspondências!

- Mas Gina...

- Nada de "mas" – a ruiva afastou-se – Já é quase meio-dia... Lembra-se que pretendíamos colocar a carta assim que acordássemos?

- Não tenho culpa se você me acorda de uma maneira extremamente sensual – ele brinca, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Ah, então a culpa é minha?

- Sim, claro! Você me provoca com aqueles beijos pelo meu corpo... O que acaba _animando_ o que não deveria... E quer que eu faça o quê senão fazê-la arcar com as conseqüências?

- Tomar um banho frio? – a ruiva sugeri.

- Um banho frio? Então você acha que eu deveria tomar um banho frio?

- Sim... – ela dá um sorriso maroto.

- OK! Eu vou tomar um banho frio, então – Draco já ia se afastar – Mas você vai comigo!

- O quê? – ele colocou a carta em cima da mesa, e tirou a de Gina das mãos dela, repousando na mesa também. Em seguida, a segurou pelo braço, depois a carregou – Não Draco, você sabe que eu odeio banho frio!

- Você também sabe que eu odeio... Mas mesmo assim sugeriu... – ele rumou para o banheiro com Gina nos braços.

- Draco Malfoy me ponha no chão agora mesmo! – "ordena" tentando não sorrir.

- Sinto muito Virginia Weasley, mas sinto informar-lhe que tomaremos um banho frio, juntos – ele abriu o chuveiro com uma das mãos. 

- Não Draco. Espera... – e com ela nos braços, sem se importar em tirar as roupas, vai para debaixo do chuveiro. A água estava gelada e ambos começaram a sorrir – Eu pensei que a idéia era você... Se desanimar.

- Eu acho meu impossível com você assim desse jeito – sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a arrepiar-se. Gina já estava toda molhada, sua roupa grudando no corpo.

- Então... Mais uma vez a culpa é minha!

- Completamente sua – ele sorri.

- Acho que podemos enviar as corujas mais tarde – ela disse antes de beijá-lo...

Hermione mal podia acreditar que tivera aquela reunião de emergência bem no seu horário de almoço. Era uma hora da tarde, e era provável que Harry não tivesse esperado-a. Caminhou de volta para o escritório, quase bufando de raiva. Entrou Briget com a bolsa nas mãos.

- Ainda aqui Briget... – Hermione comentou sem entender.

- Ah sim, senhora Malfoy. Estava esperando que voltasse da reunião para ir almoçar – a mulher explicou-se.

- Não precisava ter me esperado.

- É que... Eu não sabia se deveria sair deixando o senhor Potter sozinho... Talvez ele quisesse alguma coisa...

- Harry está aqui? – todo o mau-humor de Hermione desapareceu.

- Sim. Esperando-a em sua sala há quase uma hora! – Briget avisou.

- Obrigada por ter me aguardado. Pode ir agora, Briget – Hermione disse.

- Certo. Até mais tarde senhora Malfoy – a mulher falou antes de começar a se afastar.

A morena mirou a porta e sorriu. Harry estava ali, há quase uma hora, esperando-a. Sentiu-se contente por ele não ter desistido do almoço. Aproximou-se da porta e a abriu. Harry estava sentado numa das cadeiras em frente à mesa de Hermione. Ao ouvir o barulho da porta, virou-se.

- Desculpa, meu amor. Tive uma reunião de última hora – fala Hermione, enquanto se aproxima.

- Está tudo bem – ele levanta e a abraça.

- Não está chateado?

- Não. Sei que não foi sua culpa – Harry disse, depois a beija demoradamente nos lábios – Eu te amo, Hermione.

- Também amo você, Harry – ela acaricia o rosto dele. Fitaram-se por algum tempo, antes de beijarem-se novamente, agora de uma forma mais intensa.

Hermione sentiu as mãos de Harry acariciarem suas costas. Ele deu um passo para trás, ainda abraçado a ela, e se encostou à mesa. O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais intenso, e ele vez ou outra deixava os lábios dela para mordiscar levemente a orelha de Hermione. Ela já estava um pouco ofegante, quando o olhou nos olhos novamente. Harry tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios, assim como Hermione.

Rapidamente, ela tirou sua varinha e murmurou um feitiço na porta. Colocou a varinha sobre a mesa, e voltou sua atenção para o pescoço de Harry; mordendo-o e beijando-o. Deveria estar ficando completamente louca, mas não se importava. Sentia a adrenalina invadindo seu corpo e o desejo de tê-lo naquele momento ia ficando cada vez mais incontrolável. Parou de beijá-lo e o encarou quando sentiu a mão quente dele, sobre sua pele. Harry começara a tirar sua blusa.

- Estamos ficando loucos, não é? – murmurou próxima ao ouvido dele. Sua blusa jazia no chão de seu escritório.

- Completamente – ele sorriu. Hermione fechou os olhos para sentir mais beijos dele em seu pescoço e seu colo. Abafou alguns gemidos, embora não fosse necessário, já que lançara um feitiço na sala.

- Eu te amo, Harry – disse baixinho, enquanto seus dedos desabotoavam a camisa dele – Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Mione – sussurrou de volta, sentindo as mãos dela percorrerem todo seu tórax.

Harry a carregou, mudando de posição com Hermione. Agora, ela estava sobre a mesa, abraçada ao corpo dele, sentindo mais beijos ardentes dele. Queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre...

Faltavam poucos minutos para as duas da tarde, e provavelmente Briget estaria para chegar. Hermione terminava-se de se vestir, assim como Harry. Trocavam olhares e sorrisos cúmplices, além de beijos e abraços. "Eu fiz amor com Harry no meu escritório!"... Aquele pensamento não lhe saía da mente. Jamais imaginaria que faria algo assim. Contudo, não estava arrependida. Ao contrário, a sensação de perigo pareceu dar-lhe um prazer ainda maior. Ruborizou com os próprios pensamentos.

- Harry!

- O que foi? – perguntou ele, calçando os sapatos.

- Eu nem almocei – finalmente pareceu lembrar.

- Oh meu amor... Realmente... Também não almocei – ambos sorriram.

- Mas não posso sair agora, meu expediente já vai começar.

- Posso comprar algo para nós, o que acha?

- Eu adoraria. Você faria isso por mim?

- Faria qualquer coisa por você, Mione – ele a abraçou e beijou-lhe carinhosamente os lábios.

- Obrigada, Harry.

- Volto em alguns minutos. Tem um restaurante maravilhoso aqui perto – Harry comentou.

- OK! – ela piscou. Harry caminhou até a porta – Harry espera!

- Hum?

- Preciso tirar o feitiço da porta – ela apontou para a porta e murmurou algumas palavras – Até daqui a pouco.

- Eu te amo – ele disse e sorriu, antes de sair. Hermione sentou na cadeira, fechando os olhos. Estava vivendo os melhores dias de sua vida. Uma batida na porta, a fez dar um salto na cadeira.

- Quem é? – Hermione perguntou.

- Sou eu, senhora Malfoy – era Briget.

- Pode entrar.

- Acabei de chegar. Se precisar de alguma coisa... – a secretária falou - Ah... Quase me esqueço – aproximou-se da mesa de Hermione – Acabou de chegar.

- Obrigada, Briget – Hermione pegou o envelope. Era de Draco.

- Com licença – a mulher saiu, deixando Hermione sozinha. A morena abriu o envelope e começou a ler o pergaminho. Era uma pequena carta de Draco, na qual ele avisava que chegaria no sábado. 

Aquela notícia a deixaria completamente feliz, se não tivesse deixado-a intrigada. O marido fora completamente normal na carta, como se fosse apenas um bom amigo. Não usara os apelidos carinhosos, ou falara muitas vezes que a amava. Um pensamento ocorreu-lhe, mas Hermione julgou absurdo demais, a princípio... E se Draco estivesse com a outra? Se houvesse uma outra, claro... Ela não tinha certeza de que ele tinha uma amante. Contudo, a diferença no comportamento do marido deixara-a desconfiada. 

Balançou a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos e concentrar-se no trabalho, mas seu estômago começou a reclamar. Decidiu que esperaria Harry para assim almoçar... Depois, retornaria ao trabalho. Por sorte, o moreno não demorou muito, e logo Briget o anunciou.

- Aqui está um almoço especial para você – ele aproximou-se com duas sacolas nas mãos.

- Obrigada, Harry! – ela o ajudou a colocar a comida na mesa, depois de afastar os diversos pergaminhos que havia ali.

- Tenho uma ótima notícia – disse enquanto servia-se.

- O que foi? – Hermione também se servia. O cheiro da comida era maravilhoso.

- Recebi uma coruja da Gina – ele comentou. Hermione parou de comer e o encarou.

- Da Gina? Ela está viajando, não é?

- Sim. Ela disse na carta que voltaria no sábado – Harry sorriu – Teremos mais uns dias sozinhos.

- Sábado... Hum... – um pensamento ainda mais absurdo que Draco estar com outra em outro país veio-lhe à mente... Draco estar com Gina em outro país – Por acaso a Gina está na Alemanha?

- Está sim. Por quê?

- Sabia que Draco também está na Alemanha? – um sorriso se esboçou nos lábios dela... Era absurdo imaginar Draco e Gina juntos, mas... Eram coincidências demais... Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente – Harry... Se eu dissesse que desconfio que Draco e Gina estão juntos... O que você diria?

- Juntos como?

- Como nós!

- Diria que você ficou louca! – disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia – Estamos falando de Malfoys e Weasleys... Nunca ficariam juntos!

- Por que não?

- Por que as famílias deles se odeiam?

- Harry, isso é passado. Raciocine comigo... Draco e Gina ficaram meses trancados na Ordem... É de se esperar que tivessem tornado-se amigos ou matassem um ao outro. Como estão vivinhos, a única possibilidade é que tenham tornado-se amigos...

- Isso não quer dizer que estão tendo um caso – Harry falou.

- Eu sei... Mas de uma hora para outra meu marido está diferente comigo... Trata-me como se fossemos irmãos...

- Bom... Gina também não é mais a mesma... – comentou lembrando-se da esposa.

- E viaja coincidentemente para o mesmo país que está a mulher com quem estava convivendo nos últimos meses... E se eles se apaixonaram? E se estão juntos?

- É uma possibilidade... O que acha? – perguntou confuso. Ainda era estranho pensar em Draco e Gina juntos.

- Eu não sei, Harry... Mas como você disse, é uma possibilidade – Hermione sorri para ele. Harry mirou a amiga por algum tempo. Conhecia aquele olhar, aquele sorriso... Tinha certeza que Hermione estava planejando alguma coisa...

N/A: Eu sei... Péssimo capítulo! Mil perdoes gente, mas estou passando por um grave bloqueio criativo... Minhas fics estão horriveis, estou com idéias, mas não consigo colocá-las no papel... Sem falar as fics que começo, mas não consigo terminar e ficam guardadas no meu word... Espero que isso passe logo, assim poderei escrever um proximo cap bem melhor pra vcs... Bom, acho que a fic tem mais uns dois ou três caps, oks! Vou sentir falta de escrevê-la... D


	27. Difícil, não impossível

27) Dificil, não impossível...

Era tarde de sexta-feira, e em poucos minutos Hermione deixaria o Ministério. Com o término de uma reunião, uma hora antes, ela agora finalizava os últimos relatórios sobre o que fora discutido. E por mais que sua mente estivesse concentrada no que fazia, vez ou outra a hipótese de Draco e Gina estarem juntos vinha à sua mente. Repousou a pena sobre o pergaminho e deu um pequeno sorriso.

Se fosse verdade, seria tudo mais fácil, já que certamente Draco ou Gina ficariam magoados com a separação. Contudo, a possibilidade de Weasley e Malfoy estarem juntos parecia tão surreal... "Mas Draco não é o mesmo dos tempos de Hogwarts. Não deve ter sido difícil para Gina apaixonar-se por ele", Hermione pensou. Um batida na porta a fez sair de seus devaneios.

- Senhora Malfoy – Briget apareceu.

- Sim?

- O Sr. Potter está aqui – a secretária anunciou.

- Pode deixá-lo entrar – a morena sorriu.

- Agora mesmo – Briget abriu a porta completamente, permitindo a passagem de Harry. Depois que o homem entrara, voltou a fechar a porta.

- Boa tarde, meu amor – Harry aproximou-se e a beijou-lhe levemente nos lábios.

- Boa tarde – ela sorriu, e pediu que ele sentasse.

- Falta muito para terminar?

- Não. Apenas alguns minutos.

- Eu espero – ela ergueu a sobrancelha, fazendo-o sorrir – Juro que vou me comportar!

- Você disse a mesma coisa ontem, mas não foi bem isso que aconteceu...

- A culpa foi sua.

- Minha? – Hermione questionou incrédula.

- Sim, por ficar tão sexy enquanto escreve esses relatórios... Sem falar que aqueles botões apertos, certamente, eram para me provocar! – Harry falou, fingindo-se sério.

- Era o modelo da blusa – a mulher protestou.

- Então, você não deveria usar essas blusas quando estou por perto – sorriu inocentemente.

- Amo você, Harry – um sorriso esboçou-se nos lábios dela.

- Também te amo – ele se inclinou e a beijou. Ia prolongar o beijo, mas Hermione o parou.

- Você disse que ia se comportar – lembrou-lhe. O moreno soltou um muxoxo e ficou quieto na cadeira esperando-a terminar para que pudessem jantar fora.

Quase quinze minutos depois, Hermione finalmente terminou os relatórios. Trocaram mais alguns beijos ainda no escritório dela, antes de finalmente deixarem a sala. Despediu-se de Briget e seguiu com Harry até o carro do moreno. Iriam mais uma vez a um restaurante trouxa, já que eram mais sossegados. Quando chegaram, o garçom os levou a uma mesa, e não demoraram a escolher o jantar.

- Harry... – estavam sozinhos novamente.

- Sim?

- Você pensou no que conversamos naquele dia?

- Pensei em quê? – o moreno questionou confuso.

- Naquela nossa suposição... Draco e Gina juntos.

- Ah... Não muito – ele disse – Para ser sincero, ainda acho isso completamente absurdo. Estamos falando de Weasley e Malfoy...

- Harry, já disse milhões de vezes... O Draco Malfoy de agora não é o mesmo de quando éramos crianças. Ele mudou, de verdade. Tornou-se uma pessoa maravilhosa, é um pai perfeito, carinhoso...

- Está bem, eu já entendi. Não precisa ficar enumerando as qualidades dele, senhora Malfoy – ele ficou emburrado, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Ei... O que foi? – perguntou segurando uma das mãos dele que estava sobre a mesa.

- Nada!

- Harry... Você está com ciúmes! – ela disse sorrindo.

- Não estou não – replicou ofendido – Por que eu teria ciúmes do Malfoy?

- Exato. Não há razões para você sentir ciúmes dele, porque é você que eu amo – ele a encarou.

- Você fala dele com tanto carinho...

- Eu amo Draco como a um irmão, o respeito e o admiro. Vivemos juntos nesses últimos anos e ele realmente me fez feliz – Harry ficou em silêncio – Só que eu sempre amei você, e é só com você que quero ficar – ela se inclinou e seus lábios se encontraram – Não há razões para ter ciúmes dele.

- Desculpe – as bochechas dele coraram de leve.

- Está tudo bem – uma das mãos dele acariciou o rosto de Hermione.

- Eu te amo tanto... – ela sorriu. Nesse momento, o garçom pediu licença e trouxe o jantar.

- Bom... Você pode não ter pensado ou ainda achar absurdo, mas por alguma razão essa idéia não me saiu da cabeça – disse ela enquanto experimentava o jantar.

- Qual?

- Draco e Gina! – ele soltou um "ah" quase inaudível – É provável que assim como nós, estejam esperando um momento para pedir o divórcio...

- Você acha que é sério assim? Digo... A ponto deles querem se separar? – ele perguntou.

- Para Draco não ter tentando nenhuma aproximação mais íntima esses últimos dias... – Harry pareceu não gostar do comentário, mas Hermione não percebeu e continuou – E nosso casamento era bem "quente", Draco e eu...

- Hermione... – ela o encarou – Por favor, não precisa entrar em detalhes.

- Ah sim! Claro – a mulher sorriu da expressão de desagrado dele – O que queria dizer era apenas que se Draco não tentou nada, é porque ele provavelmente não quer ser infiel à outra, entende?

- Sim... Então, você acha que Draco e Gina também estão pensando em casar? – Harry ficou realmente chocado. Ainda considerava absurdo Draco e Gina, porém uma paixão até poderia acontecer, visto que passaram meses juntos, mas... Casar?

- Por que não? – Hermione sorriu. Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não deveríamos ser tão radicais.

- É uma possibilidade. Harry...

- Hum?

- O que você acha de fazermos uma brincadeira? – ela o olhou os olhos.

- Brincadeira? Que tipo de brincadeira – ele mirou o sorriso nos lábios dela.

- Nós fomos os primeiros a descobrir – Harry ergueu a sobrancelha – OK. Os primeiros a suspeitar. O que acha de testá-los?

- Mione...

- Poderíamos provocá-los quando chegarem amanhã – a mulher estava empolgada – Testar o quanto são fiéis um ao outro.

- Se estiverem realmente juntos – ele frisou.

- E domingo poderíamos fazer um almoço na minha casa – Hermione propôs – Ficaríamos de olho em como eles agem entre si...

- É uma idéia boa, mas...

- Vamos, Harry. Esse teste nos ajudaria a descobrir se estamos certos ou não. Se não for verdade, paciência... Erro meu. Contudo, se eles estiverem mesmo juntos, poderíamos conversar e quem sabe seria mais fácil preparar o divórcio para ficarmos juntos.

- É... Você tem razão – ele sorriu depois lhe beijou os lábios – Amanhã, quando chegarem começaremos a primeira parte do nosso teste.

- Isso mesmo – Hermione concordou.

A chuva batia violentamente nas janelas do quarto. A noite era fria, e mesmo estando despida, Gina não sentia os efeitos da baixa temperatura. Os braços de Draco a envolviam, além de um coberto sobre ambos. Sua cabeça repousada sobre o tórax dele, subia e descia lentamente acompanhando a respiração do loiro. Já estavam daquele jeito há algum tempo, e imaginou que ele já tivesse adormecido, mas enganara-se.

- Gina? – a voz dele a chamou – Ainda está acordada?

- Sim – a ruiva ergueu a cabeça e encontrou os olhos acinzentados dele. Um sorriso se projetou nos lábios dela. Depois, repousou novamente a cabeça sobre ele.

- Amanhã estaremos de volta a Londres – Draco comentou.

- Foi uma semana incrível – Gina disse.

- Concordo – ele sorriu – Breve estaremos assim sempre, juntos.

- Não vejo a hora disso acontecer.

- Eu também.

- Então... Quando acha que será o momento ideal para contarmos? – ela perguntou.

- Eu não sei – ele suspirou – Queria que fosse o mais breve possível.

- O que acha de segunda-feira?

- Pode ser... Mas tem que ser essa semana – Draco falou.

- OK. Draco...

- Hum?

- Como... Como você vai falar com a Mione? – Gina questionou.

- Sinceramente, não faço idéia, mas... Hermione é muito esperta – a ruiva virou a cabeça para encará-lo – Eu posso estar sendo desconfiado, mas acho que ela já suspeita que há algo errado.

- Acha que ela desconfia de nós?

- Não sei, mas... Ela já deve ter observado que eu não tentei fazer amor com ela, ou tenho evitado beijá-la nos lábios – Draco disse.

- Harry também poderia desconfiar, se são essas as razões.

- Potter pode ser forte e ter salvado o mundo, mas não acho que ele seja tão esperto.

- Draco! – ela reclamou, embora sorrisse. O marido era realmente um pouco lento, algumas vezes.

- Ele pode ter percebido que você não quer... Mas aposto que ele deve apenas pensar que você não está afim.

- Acho que qualquer pessoa pensaria isso!

- Não a Hermione. Tenho certeza – Gina não gostou do comentário.

- Claro, Hermione é a super inteligente! – sentou na cama, e puxou os cobertores para si.

- Realmente ela é bem inteligente sim – ele sorriu – Mas eu só acho que ela deve desconfiar porque Hermione é uma das únicas pessoas que me conhecem de verdade – o loiro a envolveu num abraço novamente, mas Gina ainda parecia emburrada.

- Você tem certeza de que quer se separar dela?

- Essa foi a pergunta mais idiota que já ouvi de você, Weasley – ela deu um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir seu sobrenome – O que sinto por você é totalmente diferente do que sinto por Hermione.

- Então... Ainda vai querer ficar comigo, não é? – Draco ajeitou-se na cama, de modo que ficou por cima dela.

- Lógico – começou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço dela – É apenas com você que quero ficar...

- Eu te amo... – ela sussurrou antes de sentir os lábios dele nos seus...

N/A: OK... Sei que o cap ficou... Pequeno, but... Eu baixei uns livros na net, e simplesmente não conseguia parar de ler capota. Li 5, e ainda tem mais outros que vou deixar p ler só semana que vem tudo em inglês... voltei a fase de ficar falando sozinha em inglês, exatamente como aconteceu quando eu li a trilogia da fic "Paradigma da Incerteza" ¬¬ . Well... Não acredito que vá conseguir finalizar tudo no próximo cap, então... A fic ainda terá mais dois capítulos, viu! D Espero q tenham gostado, perdoem-se qualquer falha!

N/A 2: Agradecimentos especiais à:

i M!A /i : Really sorry por não ter postado o cap semana passada, mas aqui está ele... Aimmm... A fic ta acabando : ( Espero conseguir escrever um final bem legalz morrendo de medo ¬¬ visto q minhas outras fics têm finais terríveis. Eu vou sentir de escrevê-la e de ler seus comentários a cada cap postado! Tenho muito a agradecer a vc, e todos que me animaram a escrever essa fic, que originalmente tinha cerca de 20 caps O.o Contudo, como vc prometeu não me abandonar xD eu acho que ainda vamos nos ver em muitas fics... Incluindo fics de suas autoria, a proposito... ¬¬ Cadê o cap novo de sua fic, dona Mia! olha feio para Mia ¬¬ . Ahh... Sim, eu ainda estou escrevendo "Amor da minha vida", escrevi cap novo semana passada, e o último não deve demorar muito... D Well... Espero q tenha gostado da att... Cap meio curto, mas eu tow meio corrida esses dias xD Brigada por comentar! Bjus!


	28. Provocações

28) Provocações

Quando Draco chegou na manhã do sábado, Hermione já o esperava. Sentada no sofá, apenas com uma camisola de seda branca, assim que o viu tentou dar seu sorriso mais sexy. O homem não conseguiu evitar uma expressão de surpresa, e ficou parado mais que o necessário em frente à porta, que esquecera de fechar.

- Bom dia, amor – ela cumprimentou; o sorriso nunca abandonando seus lábios.

- Bom dia, Mione – finalmente ele fechou a porta, e se aproximou.

- Como foi a viagem? – a mulher levantara-se e fora ao encontro do marido. Seus braços envolveram o pescoço do homem, que estava muito confuso com o comportamento de Hermione.

- Ótima, querida – Draco deixou a mala no chão. A esposa não parecia disposta a separar-se dele.

- Fico feliz – os lábios dela tocaram levemente o pescoço do homem – Estava com saudades.

- Também estava com saudades, Mione – delicadamente, ele retirou os braços dela de seu ombro e pegou novamente a mala – Vou tomar um banho agora, estou um pouco cansado.

- Claro... – Hermione sorriu internamente – Posso acompanhá-lo?

- C-como? – ele gaguejou e arregalou os olhos, torcendo para que tivesse entendido errado. Hermione não poderia querer tomar banho com ele.

- Posso acompanhá-lo até o quarto? Desfaço suas malas, se quiser – um certo alívio brotou na face de Draco. 

- Claro, Mione – ele sorriu incerto.

Hermione entrelaçou uma das mãos a dele e subiram juntos. Draco olhou de soslaio para a esposa; era apenas sua imaginação, ou ela estava tentando provocá-lo? Balançou a cabeça negativamente... Por que Hermione estaria fazendo isso? Convenceu-se, por hora, de que era apenas sua imaginação. 

Separaram-se já no quarto, e Draco seguiu para o banheiro. Hermione começou a desfazer as malas do marido, enquanto ouvia a água do chuveiro cair. Ele certamente não era o mesmo Draco Malfoy, ela tinha certeza. Se fosse em outros tempos, ao chegar depois de uma longa viagem, no mínimo ele a tomaria nos braços e a beijaria. Sorriu marotamente, e caminhou até o banheiro. Ao abrir a porta, o surpreendeu e acabou assustando-o.

- Nossa, Mione! Que susto – ele comentou ainda embaixo do chuveiro. 

- Perdoe-me, querido – a morena notou constrangimento na situação. Não só da parte dele. Talvez estivesse indo longe demais... Evitando que seu olhar recaísse em partes impróprias, tentou conversar. Não queria que Draco percebesse que também não estava a vontade em vê-lo despido.

- Algum problema? – ele cerrou os olhos, buscando entender o que se passava na cabeça da esposa.

- Não. Apenas queria contar que encontrei Harry durante a semana – Hermione comentou.

- E como ele está?

- Bem... Gina também esteve viajando – esperou a reação dele. O loiro empalideceu levemente, mas ela jamais percebeu.

- Verdade? – tentou soar surpreso, fechou os olhos para retirar a espuma dos cabelos.

- Sim. Harry garantiu que ela chegaria hoje – Hermione sorriu ao notar que Draco engasgara – Está tudo bem aí?

- Sim... Eu só engoli um pouco de espuma – ele disse.

- Eu os convidei para um almoço amanhã.

- O quê? – Draco fechou o chuveiro. Envolveu-se numa toalha e a encarou.

- Convidei Harry e Gina para um almoço amanhã – disse inocentemente – A filha deles também deve vir.

- Ah... Fico feliz que tenha os convidados – Draco se aproximou.

- Tem certeza? Receei um pouco... Jura que não se importa se o Harry vir?

- Claro que não – ele, carinhosamente, tocou o rosto dela – Mas e você?

- E-eu?

- Sim, Mione... Você ainda o ama, não ama? – buscou o olhar dela, mas Hermione o desviou.

- Eu vou ficar bem – respondeu.

- Ótimo. Assim fico mais tranqüilo – Draco depositou um beijo na testa dela, antes de sair do banheiro.

- Draco? – ela o chamou.

- Sim, querida?

- Eu amo você, sabia? – disse sinceramente, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Também amo você, Mione.

- Está com fome?

- Um pouco.

- Quer que prepare um lanche? O almoço vai demorar – ela disse.

- Adoraria – respondeu enquanto trocava de roupa.

- Certo – ela saiu do quarto.

Hermione sabia que era questão de tempo até que Draco finalmente confessasse que tinha outra. Percebeu o quanto ele era fiel a ela, e sorriu para si mesma. "Acho que ele finalmente encontrou um amor", disse em pensamento. E se realmente essa mulher fosse Gina, ficaria duplamente feliz. Encontrou Cléa na cozinha.

- Bom dia, Hermione – a mulher cumprimentou.

- Bom dia, Cléa. O Jack já acordou?

- Ainda não. Quer que prepare algo?

- Não precisa – ela sorriu enquanto pegava alguns itens para fazer o sanduíche de Draco – Contudo, gostaria que fosse fazer compras. Aqui está uma lista e o dinheiro que geralmente gasto com essas compras.

- Certo – Cléa assentiu. Nesse momento Draco chegou à cozinha.

- Bom dia... Você deve ser a Cléa? – o homem questionou.

- Sim, senhor – Draco sorriu.

- Seja bem-vinda a nossa casa.

- Obrigada – Cléa parecia constrangida – Estou indo, Hermione; Com licença.

- Até mais tarde – Hermione disse.

- Parece ser uma ótima pessoa – Draco comentou.

- Sim, foi muito bem recomendada – ela falou – E é bastante carinhosa com o Jack.

- Ótimo. Ele ainda está dormindo? – perguntou enquanto Hermione passava o sanduíche recém-preparado.

- Está.

- Senti falta dele – ambos sorriram.

- Bom... Agora eu vou tomar um banho. Se o Jack chorar, você toma conta dele?

- Claro, querida – Hermione o beijou na bochecha e seguiu para o quarto.

Gina encontrou Harry e Vick juntos na sala de televisão. Apesar de ser um aparelho trouxa, concordou com a idéia de possuir um. Estavam assistindo a algum desenho animado, e ela sorriu ao admirar a cena. A menina certamente sentiria saudades de Harry, ela própria sentiria. Colocou a mala ao chão, chamando a atenção dos outros dois.

- Mamãe! – Vick gritou animada e correu para os braços da mãe.

- Olá, querida – Gina a tomou nos braços e a beijou na testa – Sentiu muita falta da mamãe?

- Muita – a pequena abraçou Gina.

- Fico feliz que tenha chegado, querida – Harry aproximou-se sorrindo – Como foi a viagem?

- Maravilhosa – ela respondeu.

- Vick, filha... Mamãe deve estar querendo tomar um banho, descansar... Por que não termina de ver o desenho? – Harry sugeriu.

- Depois a mamãe vem ver desenho comigo? – Vick perguntou.

- Claro, meu anjo – Gina assegurou, enquanto a colocava novamente no chão. A menina correu para o sofá e voltou sua atenção para o aparelho de TV.

- Estava com saudades – ele sussurrou. Suas mãos repousaram na cintura da ruiva.

- Também estava, Harry – disse um pouco surpresa com a atitude dele.

- O que acha de matarmos essa saudade? – a mulher arregalou os olhos.

- C-como assim?

- Lá em nosso quarto – voltou a sussurrar perto do ouvido dela. Depois, mordeu levemente o lóbulo da orelha da ruiva. 

- Bom... É que... – Harry sorriu ao notar o nervosismo dela. Será que Hermione estava certa?

- Shh... – Vick fez para pedir silêncio, fazendo-os sorrir – Mamãe... Vai logo tomar banho... O próximo desenho já vai começar.

- Claro, querida – Gina olhou para Harry – Melhor não, meu bem... Desculpe, mas... Eu prometi a Vick...

- Está bem – um sorriso brincou nos lábios dele.

- Vou tomar um banho e já volto para vermos os outros desenhos – ela disse.

- Estamos esperando – ele ia se afastar, mas parou – Ah... Encontrei Hermione no Ministério. Conversamos um pouco...

- Tudo bem com ela? Com a família?

- Sim. Estão todos bem... Draco também estava viajando, mas acredito que também deva estar bem...

- Ah... – Gina corou de leve.

- Hermione nos convidou para um almoço amanhã.

- Almoço?

- Sim... Um almoço entre amigos. Tenho certeza que a Vick vai adorar rever o Jack – o moreno falou.

- Mas... – ela parecia incerta. Harry voltou a abraçá-la, deixando novamente nervosa.

- Algum problema?

- Não. Está tudo bem.

- Tem certeza? Se quiser não iremos... É por causa do Malfoy? – ele percebeu que Gina ficara ainda mais vermelha.

- Por causa do Dra... Quero dizer Malfoy? – Harry ainda a fitava.

- Vocês não se davam muito bem, lembra?

- Lembro sim, mas deixamos as desavenças de lado quando tivemos que conviver durante aqueles meses – ela explicou.

- Entendo... Então, por que não gostaria de ir?

- Não disse que não gostaria de ir... Apenas fui pega de surpresa – ele sorriu.

- Prefere que marquemos para outro dia? – ele perguntou.

- Não, não... Está tudo bem – Gina tentou sorrir. Por dentro estava nervosa... Um almoço com Hermione e Draco, como seria?

- Ótimo. Amanhã será um grande dia – Harry a beijou na testa...

- Shh... Mamãe, papai... Silêncio – Vick pediu mais uma vez.

- Desculpe, querida – Harry falou.

- Volto já – Gina sorriu, antes de finalmente abandonar a sala. Harry voltou para o lado da menina. 

Hermione terminara de se arrumar quando Draco entrou no quarto. O marido a olhou de cima a baixo e sorriu, aproximando-se. Jack estava em seu colo.

- Está linda, Hermione – ele elogiou.

- Obrigada – a mulher pegou o filho nos braços – Você também está maravilhoso.

- Cléa está terminando o almoço – ele avisou. 

- Não devem demorar a chegar... Vamos descer.

Draco sorriu mais uma vez, antes de descer ao lado da esposa e do filho. O menino sorria para a mãe, enquanto brincava com um dos cachos de seus cabelos. Chegando à sala, sentaram no sofá, e Cléa apareceu.

- Está tudo pronto, Hermione – a mulher avisou.

- Obrigada, Cléa... – a morena agradeceu, e novamente Cléa desapareceu da sala. O som da campainha anunciou a chegada dos convidados...

N/A: Penúltimo capítulo postado... Espero que tenham curtido... A fic está acabando, e eu farei o possivel para escrever um final bem legal, apesar de meus finais sempre serem horríveis chora. Anyway... Dessa vez não devo demorar tanto p atualizar e encerrar mais uma fic... D


	29. Lágrimas de felicidades

29) Lágrimas de felicidade

Draco sorriu mais uma vez, antes de descer ao lado da esposa e do filho. O menino sorria para a mãe, enquanto brincava com um dos cachos de seus cabelos. Chegando à sala, sentaram no sofá, e Cléa apareceu.

- Está tudo pronto, Hermione – a mulher avisou.

- Obrigada, Cléa... – a morena agradeceu, e novamente Cléa desapareceu da sala. O som da campainha anunciou a chegada dos convidados...

- Eu atendo – Draco seguiu até a porta. Hermione terminava de colocar Jack no carrinho – Sejam bem-vindos.

- Obrigado, Malfoy – Harry agradeceu formalmente. O loiro olhou para Gina e percebeu que ela estava nervosa.

- Entrem, por favor – Hermione aproximou-se do marido, e os convidou a entrar na sala.

- Como está, Mione? – Gina abraçou a amiga.

- Ótima. Olá, Vick! – A morena também abraçou a menina.

- Tia Mione, tio Draco – Vick sorria alegremente. Draco a tomou nos braços e beijou carinhosamente seu rosto.

- Espero que goste de nossa casa – Draco comentou.

- Ah... Eu gosto sim, tio – a pequena disse inocentemente – É uma casa muito bonita e tem muitos desenhos aqui.

- Como você sabe? – Gina ergueu a sobrancelha, enquanto Harry e Hermione trocavam olhares cúmplices.

- Papai me trouxe aqui. E a gente viu um monte de desenhos – ela contou.

- Pensei que tinham se encontrado casualmente – a ruiva olhou de Harry para Hermione.

- Verdade, mas então convidei Harry e Vick para um jantar – Hermione explicou. Gina cerrou os olhos, havia certa desconfiança em sua expressão.

- Claro – ela assentiu. Harry havia sentado ao lado de Gina, num dos sofás; Draco permaneceu ao lado da esposa, mas sentaram em poltronas separadas.

- Harry me contou que você também estava na Alemanha, Gina – Hermione disse, enquanto sorria ao ver Vick "conversando" com Jack.

- Sim. Fui convidada para dar uma palestra em Berlim – a ruiva explicou – Por que você disse "também"? Algum conhecido nosso estava lá?

- Eu, mas estava numa cidade próximo a Berlim – o loiro tentou disfarçar que tinha conhecimento da presença de Gina no outro país.

- Verdade? Ah... Se soubesse, poderíamos ter ido juntos. Odeio viajar sozinha – Draco ficou admirado com a interpretação de Gina. Se não tivesse certeza que estavam no mesmo vôo, acreditaria que não se encontraram durante a viagem. Observou Hermione, e teve certeza de que esta desconfiava de algo. Talvez essa tenha sido a razão de ter proposto o almoço.

- Eu também odeio... – a morena aproveita para entrelaçar uma de suas mão a de Draco – Por isso, geralmente viajo com o Draco.

Ela sorriu amavelmente para o marido, mas virou a tempo de ver uma certa contrariedade nas expressões de Gina. Draco viu-se encurralado; não poderia simplesmente soltar-se de Hermione, embora soubesse que Gina nutria ciúmes em relação à esposa. Acabou dando um sorriso nervoso.

- O que acham se almoçarmos agora? – ele questionou. Os outros não viram problemas, então os anfitriões guiaram todos até a sala de jantar, e não demorou muito para o almoço ser servido.

- Está gostando do almoço, Vick? – Hermione sorriu para a menina.

- Sim, está muito bom – ela respondeu.

- Vocês não pensam em ter outro filho? – a morena questionou, fazendo Harry sorrir. Gina, por outro lado, pareceu extremamente desconfortável.

- Talvez, embora nunca falamos sobre isso – Gina falou, tentando sorrir.

- Ah... Eu não quero esperar muito – Hermione tocou uma das mãos de Draco – Estou pensando em ter outro o mais breve possível – o loiro engasgou com o vinho que tomava – Você está bem, querido?

- C-claro – ele tossiu um pouco, e olhou rapidamente para Gina.

- Eu gostaria que Jack crescesse com um irmão, sabe... – a mulher sorriu divertida, agora poderia afirmar que havia algo entre Draco e Gina, pois nenhum deles parecia contente com aquela conversa.

- Entendo, realmente seria bom se Vick tivesse um irmãozinho... O que acha, Gina? – Harry surpreendeu a esposa com a pergunta.

- Ah... Eu quero um irmãozinho sim, mamãe – Vick comentou, contente.

- Bem... Nós... Nós conversaremos sobre isso mais tarde, querido – ela, então, acariciou a face do marido, depois, beijou-lhe levemente uma das bochechas. A ruiva virou-se e sorriu para Hermione, percebendo seu incômodo.

Houve um silêncio por vários segundos, até que Harry começou um assunto qualquer. Terminando o almoço, Hermione pediu a Cléa que levasse as crianças para os jardins da casa; enquanto os adultos seguiram para a sala. A mulher caminhou até o aparelho de som, a fim de colocar uma música suave. Harry aproximou-se com um sorriso.

- Você está linda – ele murmurou, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Obrigada – Hermione mirou o outro casal, que conversava discretamente mais afastado – Então... Concorda comigo, agora?

- Realmente, há algo entre eles – o moreno também olhou os outros dois – O jeito de se olharem, além de como reagiam às provocações.

- Fico feliz por eles.

- Eu também – Harry sorriu.

No outro lado da sala, Gina também observava Harry e Hermione. Algo estava acontecendo, tinha certeza. Havia cumplicidade nos olhares deles, além de sorrisos que ela desconhecia. Draco sentou perto dela, tirando-a de seus devaneios.

- O que está acontecendo com a Mione? – ele perguntou, talvez mais para si mesmo, que para a ruiva.

- Não tenho certeza, mas... – Gina o encarou – Talvez estejam desconfiados de nós.

- Desconfiados? Mas como? Fomos muito discretos.

- Sim, mas... Temos que admitir que não somos os mesmos. Eles conviveram bastante tempo conosco, conhecem-nos bem. Provavelmente repararam que estamos agindo diferentes.

- Justificaria essas provocações – Draco olhou para a esposa – Então, melhor contarmos de uma vez.

- Você não reparou que... Eles também estão diferentes? – o loiro ergueu a sobrancelha, percebendo num sorriso que começava a se formar nos lábios da ruiva – Observe como parecem íntimos, cúmplices um do outro. Eu posso afirmar que no passado, Harry não agiria assim.

- Bem... Conheço a Hermione o suficiente para afirmar que ela também não pareceria tão à vontade na companhia do Potter – ele lembrou de como a esposa tentava evitar o outro, após descobrir que casaria com Gina.

- Não é possível... – ela olhou para Draco, com um imenso sorriso nos lábios – Será que finalmente se acertaram?

- Você acha? Espera... Como assim "finalmente" se acertaram?

- Ah... É que... – a ruiva esquecera-se de que era segredo o sentimento de Harry por Hermione – Olha... Isso não importa agora! Estão desconfiados de nós, mas também estamos desconfiados deles!

- Poderíamos abrir o jogo de uma vez e...

- Não, poderíamos entrar no jogo i deles /i .

- Como assim?

- Provocaríamos também. Veríamos suas reações às nossas provocações – ela sugeriu.

- Mas Gina...

- Eles estão vindo, disfarce – Gina sorriu para os dois que se aproximavam.

- Espero que apreciem a música que coloquei – Hermione comentou, sentando-se ao lado de Draco.

- É uma linda canção, Mione – a ruiva entrelaçou um de suas mãos a de Harry que acabara de sentar-se ao seu lado – Querido... Não seria uma das músicas que tocou em nosso casamento?

- Er... Talvez – ele não lembrava.

- Tenho quase certeza – Gina olhou para Hermione. Ela também não recordava se aquela música havia sido tocada ou não em seu casamento, mas a expressão contrariada de Hermione a fez sorrir – Ah... Foi um dia tão especial para mim... Lembro-me de cada detalhe.

- Nosso casamento também foi muito bonito, pena que não puderam vir – Draco beijou carinhosamente a mão da esposa, sorrindo-lhe em seguida – Você estava magnífica, querida.

- O-obrigada – ela corou.

- Um momento memorável – ele sussurrou perto do ouvido da esposa, depois lhe beijou levemente o pescoço. Até Gina não gostara muito dessa provocação.

- Onde passaram a lua de mel? – Harry questionou tentando desviar a atenção de Malfoy do pescoço de Hermione.

- Veneza – a mulher respondeu.

- Nós fomos para Paris – Gina aproximou-se mais de Harry – Foram alguns dos melhores dias da minha vida – então, seus lábios tocaram os de Harry por um breve instante. O moreno pareceu desconcertado, e ao encontrar o olhar de Hermione, deu um sorriso incerto, notando que a mulher parecia furiosa.

- Ah... Essa música também é muito bonita – o loiro comentou quando uma nova canção começou a tocar – Dança comigo, querida?

- O quê?

- Vem... Dança comigo – ele não esperou resposta e segurando sua mão, levou-a para o centro da sala – Podem nos acompanhar, se quiserem.

- Claro – Gina levantou e também puxou Harry para dançar.

Era um ritmo lento, mas Harry achou que os corpos de Draco e Hermione estavam muito próximos. Sua expressão tornou-se séria, à medida que percebia as mãos do loiro nas costas dela, acariciando parte da pele da morena, a qual não estava coberta pela roupa que usava. Percebia que Gina acariciava sua nuca, mas não conseguia prestar a atenção; estava ocupado demais reparando os movimentos do outro casal.

Viu Draco beijar o pescoço de Hermione várias vezes, e já estava ficando irritado. Sua mente dizia-lhe que apenas ele poderia tocar daquele modo a morena. Então, sem mais agüentar, ao reparar que Draco parecia posicionar-se para beijar Hermione, separou-se de Gina e interveio.

- Eu não posso assistir isso – ele disse. Gina sorriu, imaginou que Harry seria aquele quem se renderia primeiro.

- Assistir o que, Harry? – ela, então, perguntou inocentemente.

- Bem... – o moreno olhou para a esposa, depois para Hermione – Eu sinto muito, Gina, mas... Eu amo demais a Hermione, e agora que descobri que ela também me ama... Não posso permitir que outro a tenha.

- Você descobriu que ela te ama? – Draco questionou.

- Sim... – Hermione tomou a palavra – Há alguns dias, enquanto conversávamos, nós... Descobrimos que houve um imenso mal-entendido no passado. Draco... Eu sei que foi errado ter me envolvido com Harry enquanto ainda estávamos casados, mas eu não pude evitar. Espero que me perdoe.

- Nós também temos que contar uma coisa... – ele sorriu para Gina.

- Estamos juntos, mas claro que iríamos contar a verdade, estávamos apenas esperando o momento certo – Gina contou – Não são os únicos a pedir perdão.

- Então... Você está mesmo com o Malfoy? – Harry perguntou, ainda não conseguindo acreditar.

- Eu falei, Harry... – Hermione revirou os olhos – Não sei por que essa resistência toda. Já disse que Draco não é o mesmo – ele a abraçou e sorriu.

- E eu devo isso a você, Mione – Draco beijou-lhe carinhosamente a testa da esposa – Você sempre será muito importante para mim.

- OK... Eu fico muito feliz que você tenha mudado, mas será que dava para não ficar tão perto? – Harry perguntou, fazendo todos sorrirem.

- Eu concordo com ele – a ruiva comentou, então Draco soltou-se de Hermione e a abraçou. Harry aproximou-se da morena, e fez o mesmo.

- Só uma coisa... Foi impressão minha ou vocês também estavam nos provocando? – Hermione perguntou.

- Vocês também não foram completamente discretos – Gina piscou.

Eles conversaram mais algum tempo, além de discutirem sobre como ficariam a partir daquele momento. Foi combinado que no dia seguinte os dois casais entrariam com os pedidos de divórcio, mas permaneceriam em suas respectivas casas, até tudo ter sido concretizado. Após a ida de Harry, Gina e Vick; Hermione viu-se mais uma vez sozinha com o marido.

- Eu tenho que confessar que não poderia estar mais feliz – ela falou, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Eu também.

- Desejo-te toda felicidade ao lado de Gina – Hermione tocou-lhe a face.

- Igualmente, Mione – o aparelho de som ainda estava ligado – Dança comigo?

- Só se me prometer que não será a última vez – ele sorriu.

- Jamais – ela ficou em frente ao marido, e sentiu suas mãos repousarem em sua cintura – Eu amo muito você.

- Eu também – a morena sussurrou.

- Finalmente poderá ser feliz ao lado dele, imagino que se sinta completa agora.

- Sim – ela afastou-se um pouco para encará-lo – É assim que se sente ao lado de Gina? Completo?

- Exato. Eu pude finalmente entender o que queria dizer quando falava que só podia ser completamente feliz se fosse ao lado dele – ele contou.

- Que bom – Hermione repousou a cabeça no ombro dele e fechou os olhos – Vou sentir sua falta.

- Também sentirei saudades – Draco ficou em silêncio por algum tempo - E o Jack?

- Sinta-se livre para vê-lo e sair com ele quando quiser – ela falou – Ele é seu filho também. Nosso filho.

- Fico feliz por isso. Mione...

- Sim?

- Acha que Potter ficaria muito irritado se eu te desse um último beijo? – Draco questionou, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Ficaria louco de ciúmes.

- Ótimo – foi tudo que Draco disse, antes de colar os lábios nos de Hermione uma última vez. Ela correspondeu ao beijo, que fora intenso e gentil.

- Algumas coisas nunca mudam, não é mesmo? – Hermione sorriu.

- Com certeza... Ainda é divertido ver o Potter irritado – o loiro falou, sorrindo também.

A Igreja estava cheia de convidados; passara-se cinco meses após o divórcio, e Harry e Hermione haviam marcado o casamento. Ele já estava no altar, e andava de um lado para o outro, ansioso com a demora da noiva. Passava as mãos nos cabelos várias vezes, deixando-o ainda mais espetado. Draco rolou os olhos, e respirou fundo.

- Quer ficar quieto, Potter? – ele disse. Era um dos padrinhos, ao lado de Gina – Está me deixando tonto!

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! – Harry respondeu impaciente, olhando pela décima vez para o relógio – Será que ela desistiu?

- Você é mesmo muito burro, não é? – o moreno lançou um olhar fulminante para o outro.

- Draco... – Gina cutucou o loiro.

- Posso saber o porquê do "elogio"? – questionou com um sorriso irônico.

- A Hermione te ama desde os tempos de Hogwarts, por que diabos ela desistiria?

- Não sei.

- Bom... É verdade que ela poderia perceber que você não passa de um idiota com uma cicatriz no meio da testa – Harry cerrou os punhos, o que fez o loiro gargalhar – Eu estou brincando, Potter!

- Não é hora para brincadeiras – disse o moreno, irritado.

- Olha... No dia do nosso casamento, Hermione também se atrasou – ele contou – Relaxe... Ela está vindo, eu tenho certeza.

- Draco está certo, Harry... – a ruiva sorriu para o moreno, que acabou correspondendo.

- Eu lembro que Gina demorou bastante no dia do casamento de vocês – Harry comentou – Foi apenas por causa da arrumação ou... Você ficou na dúvida quanto a casar com um Malfoy?

- Bom... – Draco ergueu a sobrancelha e encarou a atual esposa, curioso quanto à resposta – Um Weasley casar com um Malfoy não é algo muito esperado, mas... Eu não tinha dúvidas quanto a minha felicidade estar ao lado de Draco.

- Eu te amo – o loiro sorriu, antes de beijar-lhe levemente os lábios – Está vendo, Potter... Eu sou irresistível!

Harry não pôde respondeu, pois ouviu um burburinho e sua atenção voltou-se para a entrada da Igreja. Ele respirou, aliviado, enquanto Malfoy dizia "Eu avisei...". A música começou a tocar e todos os convidados ficaram de pé para receber a noiva. Hermione entrou ao lado de seu pai, tinha um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Após caminhar até o altar, o Sr. Granger a "entregou" a Harry.

- Você está perfeita – ele sussurrou, fazendo-a sorrir ainda mais.

- Hoje é o dia mais feliz de minha vida, Harry – a mulher disse, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- O meu também, meu amor – Harry beijou-lhe uma das mãos – Contudo, apenas o primeiro de muitos que estão por vir. Eu amo você, Mione – ela sorriu, deixando escapar uma lágrima de felicidade. Ambos ajoelharam, e a cerimônia, finalmente, começou.

FIM!

N/A: Ahhhh... Eu sei que não está maravilhoso o cap eu sou mesmo um desastre com finais, me perdoem, mas eu finalmente consegui escrever o último capítulo! A demora em postar foi justamente porque não estava conseguindo finalizar o cap, já estava entrando em desespero ¬¬ Então... Perdoem-me pela demora em atualizar, e perdoem-me por esse final não ter sido muito bom, mas eu nunca consigo terminar bem minhas histórias chora desesperadamente. Contudo, torço para que apreciem, ao menos um pouquinho o cap que foi escrito. Eu, claro, prometo tentar sempre estar escrevendo melhor das próximas vezes. Aproveito para agradecer a todos que leram minha fic, a todos que um dia já comentaram aqui e também a todos que votaram. Espero que possa ter agradado vocês com essa história, foi minhas fics mais longa, e apesar de estar feliz por ter finalmente concluído minhas idéias, sentirei muitas saudades de escrevê-la. Despeço-me de vocês, com o desejo enorme de que tenham curtido a fic; minhas mais sinceras desculpas àqueles que não gostaram da história, mas prometo que tentarei melhorar nas próximas fics! D Um beijo bem grande! Pink Potter : )


End file.
